Family Portrait
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: What Happens when Damian Spinelli heads to the City to meet the mom who gave him up, the father who was left in the dark, and siblings who will change his life forever a Gossip Girl Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Family Portrait**

_Ok so I've been having this GH/Gossip Girl bunny for a while and finally figured a way to start it (which is all so far though I have a few directions as to the way I could go but my muse craves suggestions...) anyways this is set AU in the Gossip Girl TV Verse post O Brother Where Bart Thou and AU in the GH verse....I don't own either fandom and I hope this beginning isn't too confusing.... 'Gossip Girl' Blog dialogue in italics_

_

* * *

_

_They say you can't choose your family however that isn't entirely true as my family picked me._

_I always knew that I Damian Millhouse Spinelli was different and this was confirmed to me by my granny after the accident._

_I was but a half pint hacker of ten at the time when my mother, well that was Tessa Spinelli the woman I believed to be my mother died when her car skid on a patch of black ice and my Granny took me in. You see I never knew my father and as it was Granny told me that despite the tragic events I was old enough to know that my mother, a single woman had adopted me while she was living in Paris._

_Years passed and at the age of 22 I now being Jackal PI have encountered numerous opportunities to find out who I really was however I was grateful for the family I had and if my parents wanted to find me...well they could just hire their own PI's._

_I never really thought about it....who I was...why they let me go...if I had brothers...sisters....a plethora of extended family...however that was before a can of worms opened up that would forever change my life....._

--

**Greetings Upper East Siders- Gossip Girl here, giving you a look at the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite.**

**It's been a long and interesting winter both in keeping up with the lives and loves of my fellow New Yorkers as well as trying to figure out what those whispers at Grand Central between S and D's parents were and well...I'm no lip reader but my sources tell me to break out the cigars cause it's a boy....**

**That's all I know for now but I'm on pins and needles to uncover this mystery.**

**Until then you know you love me**

**XOXO**

Gossip Girl

--

**Port Charles NY: Harberview Towers-**

Maxie Jones entered the penthouse and looked over to her best friend and kind of sort of boyfriend as he looked blankly into the monitor of his brand new laptop not even acknowledge her presence.

Perplexed by the lack of animation in the young man she crept up closer till she was behind the couch.

Looking over to see what had him mesmerized she bit her lip when she noticed it looked like some kind of legal document.

Letting out a slight sigh she wondered what the hell the feds could possibly have on Jason and Spinelli now and hoped it wouldn't land her friend in jail this time.

Looking closer at the screen she wished that she passed French in High School as that was the language the form seemed to be written in.

"They Know," was all he could faintly say before a tear streamed down his cheek causing Maxie to take a seat next to him lending a shoulder to cry on.

--

**TBC**

Ok like I said not much to go on yet. Pretty much it all depends on what angle I decide to follow. The Upper East Siders come to PC to see Spinelli or that Spixie go to the City.....

Thanks in advance for your support and Happy New Year


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Portrait**

**Standard Disclamers Apply----**

**Port Charles NY, Harberview Towers-**

After sitting in silence on the couch for what felt like hours, Maxie reached out her well manicured hand to gently push back a strain of Spinelli's messy brown hair from his bloodshot and tearstained eyes.

He gave her a saddened look and sucked in a deep breath.

"The Jackal hates having fair Maximista see him this way."

Maxie hated when he talked like this.

Readjusting herself on the couch cushions she gently moved her hand to his chin and tilted his head so their eyes were now in a locked possession.

"You're only human Spinelli. Anyway who are they and what do they have on you."

He bit his lip knowing that the truth would come to her ears sooner then later and that it was better to hear it from him now then the news later.

"Well Maximista you see, twenty two years ago in a small sea side town in France the Jackal came into this world...."

She looked at him with intent in her blue orbs wondering what mystery of his family's past she was about to finally get some knowledge on.

--

**Port Charles NY, Cosmopolitan Hotel-**

Across town while Spinelli was telling Maxie the story of how he came to be in existence a young man was sitting at the hotel bar throwing back a drink and looking at the file in his hand.

This man was Chuck Bass, and he was wise beyond his short eighteen year existence and knew that the secret of Damian's true identity was an element that was killing his father's relationship with Lilly Van Der Woodesen and if it hadn't been for his fathers sudden death on the way to confronting her well a whole can of warms could of erupted on the Upper East Side.

"Care for another," the bartender asked as a devilish grin crossed the young mans face.

"Certainly," Chuck replied in his smooth seductive drawl."

--

**Harberview Towers-**

Maxie looked at Spinelli as he finished telling the story to her.

"So you're telling me the federal government knew all along where your birth parents were."

"Apparently."

Maxie simply smiled as to break the mood a bit.

"So your mom is a Manhattan socialite and your father is a former rockstar..you know I think that explains so much."

Spinelli glared at her not knowing weather that was meant as a complement or as an insult.

"What do you mean by this?"

She simply grinned not knowing how to respond to this. Personally she thought that his gentlemanly demeanor or his laid back fashion sense was an attribute of these familiar roots however how could one pick up on such traits had they had no knowledge of their roots to begin with.

About to open her mouth to answer the question she was saved by the bell as Spinelli's cell rang.

"Hello, you've reached the Jackal...."

The took a breath wondering if introduction by moniker was a good choice.

"I-I mean Damian Spinelli, how may I help you."

From the other end of the line Chuck sat at the bar of the cosmopolitan a curious look on his face as he wondered if there really was a threat by someone who referred to himself as the Jackal.

"Mr. Spinelli," he finally spoke, "I'm Chuck Bass and I wanted to talk to you about your family."

A chill ran through Spinelli's spine as he pulled the receiver from his face.

"Who is it Spinelli."

He didn't answer his companion's question as his brain was wracked around who this Chuck was and how he could possibly know his family. Was he one or Rainer's minions, a fed wanting to use him once again as a pawn to get to Stone Cold...and to bring his family into this too...

"M-My Family," he chocked out into the receiver.

"Yours, Mine, Ours...anyway meet me at the Cosmopolitan tomorrow so we can have a little chat."

...Silence....

The sound of a dial tone rang in the young hackers ears now as his blonde companion turned to him.

"Who was it," she sweetly asked him.

"Some guy named Chuck wishing to talk to the Jackal about his familial units tomorrow at the Cosmopolitan."

"You're not going to go right..."

"I think I have to Maxim—"

"But what if he's another fed..."

"Whatever happens, tomorrow I'm going."

"Well then I'm going with you."

Throwing her arms around him she looked into his eyes thinking of all they had been through.

--

**Word on the street Upper East Siders is that C called a meeting with the mystery Van Der Woodsen/ Humphrey love child. Will the meeting be a success or will it be a train wreck waiting to happen. Well I'll see what my sources tell me...**

**Until then you know you love me XOXO-Gossip Girl**

**TBC**

Review so I know if it's worth posting her or not :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Portrait**

**Penthouse 2- The Following Day:**

Maxie gave the guard on duty a sweet smile as she entered the penthouse in a posh black business suite and minimal accessories. Placing her clutch on the coffee table she walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Spinelli," she yelled.

Silence.

Kicking off her heels she made her way upstairs to his regrettably pink room which she shared with him for a brief time that past September.

'Please don't tell me you went alone,' she mumbled as she made her way to the door spotting him sitting on his laptop.

Letting out a sigh of relief she approached him.

"Spinelli."

"Maxie," he replied turning around.

"You've been doing homework haven't you?"

He nodded as she brushed a loose strain of his hair out of his face.

"It's not just parents Maximista; it's a whole family...brothers...sisters."

Maxie looked at him all intrigued as she began to ramble on.

"Oh wow, really, siblings, older, younger, how many, from which parent..."

"Younger, four, and two from each parental, and the kicker, this Chuck Bass dude that we're meeting is...or rather was the Jackal's step brother."

"Was," Maxie asked.

"His dad was married to my mom before he kicked the bucket."

Maxie nodded as she bit her lip causing Spinelli to sense that something was wrong.

"It would have been so much better if Chuck was a Fed."

Spinelli let out a little laugh as he nodded. At least if Chuck WERE a fed he'd know what he was dealing with before going in.

He watched as Maxie's eyes brush over him in the moment. Looking at him dressed in a suit, no tie, hair neatly combed giving an unobstructed view of his brilliant hazel eyes.

"D-do I look alright."

Maxie smiled and nodded as she took his hand into hers as they headed out.

--

**Cosmopolitan Hotel 20 Minutes Later....**

The duo had arrived at the hotel just on the outskirts of town and gave a final glance at one another.

"Spinelli," Maxie gently spoke up, "I just want to tell you I can't be held responsible for what I may say or do."

"What does the fair Maximista mean?"

Smiling at the usage of fair in front of her moniker she gently touched his shoulder.

"I mean if the BAD Blonde one comes out to play, well know that payback is a bitch but my heart belongs to you."

He gave her a reassuring nod as a shiver went down his spine thinking of the events that transpired slightly less then a month prier. Just thinking about the situation now known as the Winifred incident made him cringe. But it was practically February and his new mantra was to keep moving forward which he was most assuredly doing now.

Entering the bar Maxie spotted the other man dressed in a Brown and Purple designer suit, sipping a drink, and covered in a thin puff of smoke.

Putting his cigarette down he looked at the new arrivals and a crooked smile crossed his lips.

"Damian I presume."

Spinelli nodded.

"I expected you to come alone," he paused looking to Maxie winking, "but for a gal like you I'll make an exception."

Maxie allowed his lips to kiss her hand before she shook her blonde curls.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Bass."

He grimaced.

"Mr. Bass was my father...call me Chuck."

"Well then...CHUCK what business do you have with my boyfriend."

Spinelli felt all warm inside at being called her boyfriend as Chuck glared from the blonde back to the other man and let out a laugh.

"He's your boyfriend; seriously you can do so much better."

Maxie was miffed by this as she looked to the bartender. It was time for the BAD Blonde one to come out to play.

"You do know here is only eighteen, and my father is the police commissioner, you know Mac Scorpio."

The bartender instantly grabbed Chuck's drink away from him.

"Hey, what gives?"

Maxie simply batted her blue eyes.

"Can you tell me why you summoned the Jackal," Spinelli asked finally able to speak up.

"Jackal," Chuck repeated laughing as Maxie glared, "fine...I just want to know how much money do you want to keep away from us."

"Us?"

"Us, you know, The van der Woodsen's, the social circle...."

"I don't want money."

"So then you'll just stay put. I mean face it they are out of your league."

He then looked at Maxie again.

"But then again, dating this little hottie," he paused reaching out to touch Maxie who coiled back and tossed a glass of water on the player. "Well, I must say this doll is a firecracker." He grinned his crooked grin once more.

Spinelli simply looked at Chuck in disgust. He was the most unworthy of all unworthy ones.

"So if this was all about a payoff I think this meeting is over," Spinelli said looking over to Maxie now.

Chuck nodded as he too looked to Maxie.

"Well it was, but if you're in the mood to...well you know."

Again he reached out to the blonde as the young hacker was fuming.

Standing up he looked Chuck dead on.

"Man if there was another glass of water I'd so...."

Chuck got the hint

"Just stay away," he said before retreating out of the bar with a freshly lit cigarette clasped between his lips.

"Well that went well," Maxie said faking a smile as they made their way back to Jason's.

--

**Penthouse 2 later on in the day:**

After a silent ride back to the penthouse Maxie watched the young man run back upstairs to his room. As she followed she watched as he pulled a large black duffle out of his closet and began to toss things inside of it.

"Spinelli what are you doing."

He turned around.

"I need to know Maximista; I must know if they know about me, want to know about me..."

"But Chuck."

"Chuck is the last thing on my mind Maximista. I mean I've tackled the likes of Evil Al, The Russian Mob, the Federal Government, Jerry freaking Jacks for goodness sakes. I think the Jackal can handle some rich pretty boy."

Maxie was turned on by the sudden bout of confidence as she looked into his eyes which were full of determination.

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as I can...like tonight."

Pulling out her cell he looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Kate, I'm coming with you."

Grabbing her phone he shook his head.

"You are most defiantly not; this is a quest the Jackal must take alone. Besides I'm going to Brooklyn to meet my paternal one first, not the glitz and glamour of my maternal one."

She nodded before kissing his cheek before handing him the lone bangle from her wrist.

"Call me when you get settled."

He nodded.

"I promise," he whispered before they shared one final kiss.

--

**TBC**

_**Next Chapter:** Spinelli Meets the Humphrey Family_

_**Note:** I just want to thank all my readers at Soap Fan Fiction, Spinelli Online and . Reviews are my motivation so please just drop a line to tell me your reading this and if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to share (especially for nicknames as that is my one weakness when writing for Spinelli) also should I keep writing the 'Scene' or not_


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Portrait**

_Before I go on I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for the warm response you are giving me for this piece. It's your reviews that keep my muse actively spinning ideas for this piece. Also this first part with Spin is a wink to Sara (you'll see why when you read)_

_--_

**_A new day dawns Upper East Siders and with it comes a mysterious black car pulling up in front of casa de Humphrey. Has the father of Lonely Boy and Little J found a new investor for his gallery or is this the arrival of something bigger to come. All is sure to be reveled in time...._**

**_You know you love me_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Gossip Girl_**

-

**Humphrey Loft-Brooklyn:**

Spinelli spent the better part of his evening in a black town car en route to his father's loft. Looking over toward the front seat he gave the driver a gratuitous smile.

"I owe you for this Milo."

Behind the wheel, Milo Giambetti smiled back.

"You don't owe me a thing, that's what friends are for."

"Y-you think of the Jackal as a friend."

Milo paused for a moment before nodding.

"Well I mean we don't go out drinking at Jakes or anything which we totally should some time but yea man I do."

Spinelli was honored to have another friend besides Stone Cold, his Maximista, Sr. Sir, and on occasion the Original Blonde one and her Mob Prince."

He was about to say something nice to the bodyguard as a door suddenly opened and a young girl and boy dressed in school uniforms exited an apartment building and headed onto he street.

Milo watched his friend watching the teens.

"Are they..."

Spinelli nodded.

"My siblings," he said, the words feeling foreign coming off his tongue, "Daniel and Jennifer."

"Go talk to them man."

Spinelli gave Milo a surprised look.

"Now, no I can't, I need to talk to my da-."

He couldn't say it.

"-Rufus first, see if he wants me in HIS life let alone his teenaged progeny."

Milo nodded as the teens passed by.

"Here goes nothing," Spinelli said thanking Milo once more before getting out of the car and heading to the door.

--

Inside the loft Rufus sat in the loft cleaning up from breakfast as there was a knock on the door.

He wondered who it could be. Was it one of the kids forgetting their homework...and a key, was it Lilly perhaps wanting to talk about...well things. As he opened the door however he spotted a young man causing him to stand in silent shock as he instantly knew who it was.

"R-Rufus Humphrey." The young man finally stuttered.

The older man nodded.

"I'm the Ja--," he paused, "I'm Damian Spinelli, your son."

Rufus nodded letting Spinelli know his presence was far from a surprise.

"Well Damian, take a seat, would you like something to drink."

"Orange Soda if you have any."

Rufus smiled a bit thinking of how that was one of his daughter's comfort foods as he opened the fridge.

"Sorry fresh out, we have orange juice though."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Water's fine."

Rufus nodded pulling out a water bottle and handing it to the younger man before sitting in the living room across from him.

"Wow," was all Rufus could mutter.

"I'm sure I'm not what the paternal one expected."

"No."

Spinelli pouted.

"No, not like that. I mean I wasn't expecting my grown son to magically show up at my doorstep. I mean I didn't even think you knew. I mean I just found out about you..hell Dan's the only one I told."

"I only just found out my origin story recently myself. I mean I knew that the blood running through my veins wasn't of the same family tree as my Granny but..."

Rufus just nodded not knowing the proper way to react in this situation and hoped he was winging it alright.

--

Time had passed and after a brief phone call to Maxie, father and son were busy learning everything and anything that the other would make known.

"So you're a musician," Spinelli asked.

"I was, but that was a long time ago."

"Well I'd love to hear some of your road stories some time."

Rufus grinned.

"It's nice to know one of my children does...anyway I'd like that."

Spinelli smiled back feeling giddy he belonged.

--

**Port Charles-Maxie's Apartment:**

For all the giddiness Spinelli was feeling Maxie was feeling the opposite.

She wondered if she was forming a codependency or something, after all she was used to more then a fifteen minute phone call from him, or perhaps it was PMS after all she was already a week late, wasn't she.

Heading from her room to the common area she spotted her pseudo roommate Johnny Zacchara on the couch.

"Where is your better half?"

Johnny shrugged from behind the want ads as she took a seat next to him.

"Man I can't believe I'm saying this but I need Lulu."

Putting down the paper he gave her a curious look.

"Why."

Maxie sighed as she nervously began to play with a throw pillow.

"Nothing, forget it, I can call Robin."

"Are you sure I can't..."

"Not unless you were pregnant. I mean I've faked pregnancies before but..."

Johnny however was frozen giving Maxie a deer caught in the headlights look.

"Lulu never told you about the summer of 2006 did she. Well let's just say the heat wave drove us crazy. I was sleeping with Lucky, supplying him drugs leading Elizabeth to Jason's bed. Lulu was screwing my sister's boyfriend or was he still her Husband... anyways Dillon was Lulu's step brother which is beyond gross and...."

"And she got pregnant and had an abortion, Lulu told me that."

Maxie felt her face turn ten shades of red.

"Oh well then..."

"I gave you that look because you're..."

"Possibly pregnant with Spinelli's baby."

Johnny nodded.

"So what does the Jackal think about this."

Maxie chuckled at Johnny using Spinelli's moniker.

"He's gone."

"Gone."

"A long story which isn't my business repeating."

"And Lulu's abortion was."

Maxie glared at him with her blue gray eyes.

"Anyway I'm confused Johnny."

"Well all I can tell you as a friend is to not do anything stupid. Maybe sleep on it of haven forbid Maxie take a test."

Maxie nodded knowing Johnny was a hundred percent right.

--

**Humphrey Loft-**

Spinelli and Rufus didn't know where time went as they went about their father and son reunion.

The sound of the door however made them both realize that the inevitable was about to happen...

**TBC**

**Ok so what did you think...like it hate it let me know and if you have any comments or suggestions don't hesitate to share them with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Family Portrait_**

_Ok again a big thanks for all who are reading this. I hope it's a fun for you all to read as it is for me to write. I defiantly have an idea in mind where I plan to go with this however I haven't been channeling the Jackal as well as I'd like and am still at a loss for nicknames so any suggestions for those would be greatly loved._

--

**Humphrey Loft:**

Entering the loft Dan eyed the messy haired young man with great intensity as he instantly knew that this was the older half brother that his father has recently sworn him to secrecy about even though through looks he looked to be younger.

He bit his lip as he looked over at his sister who seemed really intrigued about the guest.

Jenny wondered if this was the man who was in the black car earlier that morning even though the car was now gone. She wondered if this man was some kind of upcoming artist or something. She also thought he looked kind of hot, well that was if he did something to his hair and was dressed in something that wasn't clearly off the rack.

"Jenny," Dan said, "I think dad's..."

But Dan's words seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Jenny made her way over to where the two men stood.

Eagerly she put her hand out to the guest and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jenny."

He smiled at the bubbly blonde one, his sister and reached out to take her hand.

"Hi Jenny, I'm Damian, your brother."

She took a step back wondering if she heard wrong. Did this man just say he was her brother?

The young man turned to Rufus.

"I-I take it she..."

Shaking his head the father watched his daughter look to the only brother she knew.

"Dan, why aren't you shocked...oh my god you knew...dad do you even know his mother or was she one of your groupies."

Rufus motioned for the young girl to sit and she did.

"Jenny, you know how when Dan first dated Serena I said how her mom Lily and I had a past."

Jenny nodded thinking of this, thinking he also said they never had a child together. She wondered if her father lied or if at the time he didn't know.

"I-I need to be alone," Jenny said as she headed toward her room to think as Spinelli gave her an apologetic look.

"Perhaps the Jackal should have called prior to his arrival, it would have given you time to tell your other progeny."

"Jenny's a teenage girl, she'll get over it," Dan said.

Spinelli gave his brother an innocent and understanding smile as the two younger men began to size each other up with their eyes as Dan removed his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt and took a seat.

"Being in her shoes I guess I would have reacted the same," Spinelli said.

"So, Mr. Spinelli or do you prefer Damian."

The young hacker simply shrugged.

"I go by many monikers, mostly just Spinelli, or the Jackal."

"The Jackal."

"The one and only, he ace of cyberspace, the internet assassin."

Dan smiled thinking he was glad he wasn't the only weird one in the family anymore, not that Spinelli was weird more like eclectic.

"Spinelli it is," Dan replied trying to keep a straight face.

"It's alright if your weirded out, I mean it's only been about seventy two hours or so since I even knew you existed."

"Well now that you know about us what do you think?"

Spinelli looked to his brother then his father and smiled.

"I think I'm going to like this family."

Dan simply smiled as he apologized telling Spinelli he had homework that needed to be done.

"Just because it's the last semester of Senior Year doesn't mean its easy street."

Spinelli nodded knowing the feeling though he expected Advance Placement classes at Oakfield High were remedial compared to a Manhattan Prep School.

"Call me when Dinner's ready," Dan yelled.

Rufus nodded and soon the Jackal was alone with his paternal one again.

--

**Maxie's Apartment-**

Johnny told her to sleep on it and so that's what she intended to do despite the fact that it was only five in the evening. Readjusting herself on her bed she closed her eyes and was greeted by an interesting scene....

_There he was, Spinelli, only there was something different about him. He had just entered the room holding a baby wrapped in a blanket only it wasn't Emma as this baby was wrapped in a blue blanket, not pink._

_As he approached her with the child she was now able to get a closer look. The little boy in his hands had a pair of light blue gray eyes and messy brown hair. It was her son he was holding...their son._

_"Little Aiden wants to see his mommy," his sweet voice said in a whispery tone._

It was in that moment she woke up and gently moved her hand to rest on her stomach wondering if a little life form was in fact growing inside of her.

"Me, a mommy," she muttered thinking that it might not be a simple dream come nine months from now.

--

**Humphrey Loft-**

Dinner had went smooth to a point as Spinelli was enjoying time with his brotherly one, making a mental note to come up with a better nickname for him.

Now, the young hacker began to pick up his things as he thought about the blonde one upstairs, his sister who didn't even grace them with her presence for the meal. He wondered if his maternal one and her progeny would feel the same way as his sister or if they would be more accepting like his father and Dan.

"I feel I may be overstepping," Spinelli said, "I'll go find a hotel or..."

"Nonsense, you're my son and I want this to be your home for as long as you need, well that is if you don't mind the couch."

Letting out a laugh.

"The couch will be fine."

--

**_TBC_**

_I think I may put the Gossip Girl 'BLOG' bits in every other chapter from now on we'll see. Again thanks for reading and if your only a fan of one of these fandoms and ever have any questions don't hesitate to ask._


	6. Chapter 6

**Family Portrait**

_Sorry that this weeks installment was late...anyways now would be the time to review if your reading and you never reviewed (even just to say hi) as though the muse is all a flutter with ideas for this I just want to know there are people out there who like this. Also any GG aficionados out in reader land who can help me with names of Locals (like the name of the building/hotel the van der Woodesn's and Chuck live, if Blair and/or Nate's residence is named... anyway thanks again_

_

* * *

_

**_Morning Upper East Siders and it's going to be a good one as a new day brings new drama as our new face in town extends his stay.....indefinitely. What trouble will he stir up...well you know I'll be on it...._**

**_You know you love me..._**

**_XOXO_**

**_Gossip Girl_**

--

**Humphrey Loft-That Morning:**

The following morning Spinelli sat on the couch which was surprisingly quite comfortable and completed texting a good day greeting to his Maximista when steps sounded from behind him.

"Your still here," said Jenny, with a twinge of venom in her tone as she looked over to the young man dressed in a white tee and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms.

He simply shrugged and watched the young blonde, already dressed in her Constance Billiard uniform head to the counter to grab a pre packaged blueberry muffin. He couldn't help but smile watching her before letting out a sigh.

"I know that the Jackal and his shocked sibling didn't hit it off....but..."

Jenny began to listen to his ramblings.

"I was thinking perhaps a bit of one on one time with my snarky sibling would be in order."

She just looked at him wondering if she should take the new nickname as a complement or insult as he just kept going like that stupid pink rabbit on television.

"I mean Stone Cold has treated me most generously where money is concerned, we can go into the city, go shopping, to lunch...my treat."

She just smiled not knowing who this Stone Cold was and really she didn't care, she was in no mood for a handout.

"I can't," she said without so much as another thought, "I'm on the headmistresses list as is and

I doubt shopping trip with newfound brother would be an excuse to skip..."

She bit her lip knowing what she just said.

"What," she said as if nothing was wrong.

"Y-you called me your brother...does this mean progress is taking shape."

She simply shook her shoulder length blonde bob before grabbing her bag.

"Tell Dan I've headed out," she said not wanting to deal as she headed out.

"Will do," he said behind her.

**Maxie's Apartment-Around the Same time:**

Maxie didn't know when she actually fell asleep the night before but as her alarm rang she headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. However not before flipping her phone open to read her text:

_Maximista_

_Morning_

_I Miss U_

_Spin_

A smile pursed her dry and chapped lips as she rubbed them together and began to text him back:

_Spin_

_I Miss U 2_

_Call 2Night_

_Max_

Picking up her robe she finally made her way into the bathroom to get refreshed for the rest of the day purging herself of all negative thoughts and energy as the warm water caressed her skin.

Slipping into a designer black and white business suit mixed with her own personal flair she grabbed a power bar and her bag and began to head out to embrace the day ahead.

**Humphrey Loft- About an Hour later:**

Dan had since made his own way out the door to head for school and the young hacker took this momentary alone time to head into the bathroom to shower and change.

Now dressed in a faded pair of jeans and a brown and green striped polo he sat on the couch flipping through some coffee table book of 'Rolling Stone' covers as his father entered the room.

"So," Rufus's voice spoke, "Sleep Well."

The young hacker smiled and nodded.

"So, any plans."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Nope, well I'm still pondering weather today is the day to seize and meet my maternal one or if I should first find a way for young Jennifer to accept the Jackal as if not her brotherly one then as simply a trusted friend..."

"Breathe."

Spinelli simply nodded listening to the older man continue to talk.

"Change of subject, you say your good on computers right."

"This the Jackal is."

Rufus nodded.

"Well then...."

He continued to talk as he instantly knew what his new found son could do.

**Constance Billiard/St. Jude Courtyard-Around the Same time:**

Dan had arrived at the school's courtyard and immediately spotted his sister talking to a young man and suddenly his stomach felt sick. No, Jenny wasn't being all flirtatious with an upper classmen...again, though Dan kind of wished that was the case as he watched her chatting up her friend Eric van der Woodsen.

He was about to corner his sister, making sure she didn't mention Damian when suddenly a hand caressed his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Bit too much caffeine Dan," Serena van der Woodesen asked as she kissed his cheek with her perfect pink lips.

All he could do was give her a goofy grin as he tried to think of something to say, after all this was Serena, his girlfriend, Eric's sister, DAMIAN'S sister.

Trying not to let the weirdness set in too much he listened to her soft voice speak.

"Relax Dan, Jenny isn't Eric's type."

"Y-you saw me spying," Dan asked.

Serena gave him a guilty nod as her long blonde locks blew in the crisp late winter wind.

"Is something wrong?"

Dan shook his head no when his mind was saying YES SERENA, EVERYTHING IS WRONG, YOUR MOM AND MY DAD HAD A SON..."

Smiling brightly she kissed his cheek yet again as a voice cried.

"Get a room you two."

Serena turned to give her best friend Blair Waldorf a look before the bell rang.

**Metro Court Hotel-Around the Same time:**

Maxie did a few early errands before entering the hotel where the offices to Crimson Magazine were held on the third floor. So far it was so good and the issue of potential parenthood didn't cross her mind...well that was until she passed by the boutique on her way toward the elevator bank.

"Since when did the boutique have a baby section," she asked herself as she looked into the window and closed her eyes getting suckered into another daydream.

_There were two little girls of about three or four years of age playing with a Victorian style doll house and dressed in the cutest children's clothes. At first she thought that she was recalling her and Georgie as children however it was clear that the blonde pigtailed girl was the younger of the two. It was then that a familiar looking man once again appeared._

_"Daddy," the blonde girl called running into her father's arms._

_"Hey princess," Spinelli's familiar voice spoke._

Maxie opened her eyes, another smile crossing her lips before heading up to the office to do whatever work was needed of her while making a mental note about the boutique as she was now officially a woman on a mission.

**Gallery-About an Hour Later:**

Looking around the post Brooklyn gallery the young hacker admitted he was defiantly impressed as he was not expecting this from his Rock Star Dad.

"So," he said as he looked around at the gallery's current displays, "what use are my cyber stills to this sanctuary of the arts?"

Rufus pushed back a piece of his own unruly black hair from his face as he smiled.

"Well Vanessa, she was a friend of the family, well she was running a website for the Gallery and...."

Clasping together his hands at Rufus's proposal that he took over the web page he felt like it was all in the cards all along that he embarked on this quest.

"Just tell me what needs to be done and I'm on it."

**Constance Billiard/St. Jude Courtyard-Noon-ish:**

A few periods had passed as Serena spotted a young man crossing the quad. As she waved to him he looked over at her with his sweet, familiar eyes and began to approach her.

"Hey Nate, long time no see."

Nate Archibald smiled thinking that it defiantly had been a while since he was with his friends.

"I heard about Vanessa."

"Yea, she decided to go with her sister on her European tour, shooting a documentary or something. Gave me the whole long distance relationships suck lets stay friends speech."

Serena simply nodded as she embraced him.

Looking into her eyes he gently brushed a strain of her blonde hair from her face.

"Trouble in Paradise Serena," he asked as she shrugged not knowing what to say.

"It's Dan," she finally replied realizing that by letting it brew inside things could become allot worse off in the long run. "He seemed distant earlier...and well you're his friend."

"You want me to..."

Serena nodded.

"Could you."

Nate nodded and the blonde gave him yet another hug as the next bell rang.

"We should catch up more often," Serena said smiling as her friend and one time lover nodded before walking away.

--

**TBC**

**Ok so I hope you liked this installment...you know what to do**


	7. Chapter 7

**Family Portrait**

_Look for a special message following this week's installment-Standard Disclaimers Apply_

**_Later that Afternoon-Robin Scorpio's Apartment-_**

Maxie had practically thrown the door open at her cousins apartment off its hinges as she burst into the room.

"Maxie," Robin said looking frazzled as she entered the room with Emma in her arms, "what's wrong."

"Wrong," Maxie said watching the baby being placed in her bassinet, "why would anything be wrong, can't I visit..."

Robin glared at the petite blonde who let out a puff of breath.

"Fine, so I saw the cutest little outfit at the boutique and..."

"Maxie, I'm flattered though my social calendar is..."

Rolling her eyes Maxie reached into the bag to pull out a pale pink dress covered in white dots and a matching pair of pink ruffled baby socks.

"Not for you, for Emma."

Robin smiled as the baby let out a cry.

"May I," Maxie said as Robin nodded.

--

**_Bedford Ave Gallery-Around the Same Time-_**

To Spinelli it seemed the day was trickling by as he stole a moment away from his laptop to give his Maximista a quick call.

"Hi, you have reached Maxie Jones...."

Handing up he realized that the fashionista must be working her to the bone so he opted to text instead.

"So," Rufus said entering the room with a bottle of Orange soda in his hand, "how is the site coming."

A smile crossed his lips.

"Thanks," he replied taking the soda from the older man, "anyway the site is going quite well...but then again I'm the Jackal so there was no doubt that it wouldn't be."

Rufus smiled as the bells on the gallery's door rang signaling someone entered.

"Dad," Dan's voice rang out, "Damian, we're here."

Jenny made a face at hearing Damian's name as she was silently glad that her recent grounding was up that weekend and she could escape from the 'demon seed' as much as possible.

"So," Their father asked, "how was school."

The younger Humphrey siblings exchanged glances before Dan spoke up...

"Well...um...it's kind of nerve wrecking keeping this secret from Serena seeing as how we promised to be open and honest and...."

It was in this moment that it hit the young hacker and he glared over at his brother.

"Wait...that beautiful blonde one from the picture you showed me last night of your girlfriend is Serena...like THE SERENA, my SISTER Serena."

Dan guiltily gave Spinelli a nod.

"So you mean to tell me that the Jackal's sibling and the aspiring author's girlfriend are one and the same."

Letting this all sink in he felt a weird feeling wash over him thinking that this was turning out to be much weirder then the Original Blonde One and Film Guy's brief dalliance although this could just be because the two siblings actually shared a biological bond with him.

"Anyway," Jenny piped up breaking the awkward silence, "I didn't tell Eric."

"Which the Jackal is grateful for Jen and promises to tell his maternal side all about his existence when the time is right."

Jenny just rolled her eyes before reaching into her messenger bag and pulling out a sketch book.

"Which will be," she mumbled as the hacker simply shrugged.

--

**_About an hour later-Maxie Jones's Apartment-_**

After spending some time with little Emma Maxie began to realize that though she didn't have a maternal bone to her knowledge that perhaps she'd be willing to roll with the punches, however, as she fingered the ghastly pink box she knew there was someplace she needed to go. It was then that she heard the door open and footsteps approaching.

"Please don't be Johnny," she thought.

"Maxxxxxxxxxie, Joooooooooohnny."

She was never as happy to hear Lulu's shrill cry as she was in that moment.

"I'm in here Lulu."

A few moments later the other blonde's head peeked into the room.

"Going someplace Maxie," Lulu asked as she spotted suitcases on the bed being backed.

Maxie nodded as she knew that in her borrowed heart she had to tell Lulu the truth...well at least partially.

"Let me guess, Kate wants you to go to the city to meet with Federico or something."

"Or Something," Maxie said thinking yes wouldn't of been a lie either as between her binge shopping at the baby boutique and her time with Robin had gotten her bosses blessing to work out of the city...indefinitely.

Lulu just nodded eating up Maxie's words and before she knew it her arms were wrapped around her former nemesis. Maxie simply smiled back and returned the hug.

"I'll miss you," Lulu whispered as Maxie responded back as despite being winy, lazy, and more times then not a fashion disaster she would miss her as well.

**_Humphrey Loft- Later on in the Evening-_**

The foursome of father and kids arrived back at their loft with brown bags filled to the brim of Chinese take out and orange soda which upon Jenny finding out that the carbonated beverage was also his brothers favorite beverage he instantly gained brownie points in the young blondes eye.

So here they were now, sitting around enjoying the evening when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Dan said putting down his green tea on the kitchen island and opening the door to see Nate.

Nate meanwhile had let out a long sigh. He didn't think Dan's personal life was his business but a piece of his heart still beat for his first and he'd do anything to impress her.

"Nate, what are you doing here...no scratch that Serena sent her didn't she."

Nate nodded.

"Lucky guess, it seems she thinks that something is wrong and..."

It was then the young mans eyes drifted to a young man across the room.

"I see you have company, let me guess a relative."

Dan nodded.

"Distant."

"Complicated."

It was in this exact moment Spinelli came to the door looking the guest over. Letting out a sigh Dan knew secrets needed to come out eventually.

"Nate, you're my friend right."

Nate nodded.

"Um, I guess, I mean the whole thing with me and Jenny aside."

Dan nodded back.

"And Serena wanted to know what's up and..."

"Dan..."

"Ok...alright, Nate Archibald this is my brother Damian Spinelli."

Nate was defiantly not prepared with this as he took Spinelli's outstretched hand and shook it.

--

**_Maxie's Car....Same Time-_**

She was really doing this wasn't she? She was on her way toward the Palace Hotel which was the home of the van der Woodsen family who were practically Manhattan Royalty. She was curious as to what they thought of her Spinelli, did they think that he was out of their league like Chuck Bass said they would or did they welcome him with open arms. Or did they even know about him...of coarse they did...it's been two days right. She wondered now what their reaction would be to her, especially if she was pregnant, after all she'd seen Lily van der Woodsen's image in one of Kate's society rags and she looked too young to be a grandma.

Momentarily stuck in traffic now she pulled out her cell and smiled at Spinelli's latest text of sweet nothings.

"I'm coming Spin," she whispered into thin air.

**_Humphrey Loft-A Short Bit Later_**

Nate was still taking it all in. Dan had an older brother who was also Serena's. Sure Gossip Girl was alluding to a scandal like this but he along with almost everyone else took it with a Grain of Salt as Gossip Girl was prone to hoaxes now and again. After a while Nate looked over at Damian and smiled.

"Please don't tell me you're staying here."

"What's wrong with here?"

"Well...and no offence Dan, but it's kind of crowded and well my father is...well it's complicated and my mom is at the Hampton House indefinitely and I have my penthouse to myself."

Spinelli looked to his family and then back to Dan.

"Well if you don't mind, I mean the Jackal can use the space..."

The trio nodded with approval at the arrangement.

"Well Spin, so long as you don't mind that Natey here slept with both of your sisters."

"First off, don't call me Natey, and secondly I never did sleep with Jenny."

Spinelli nodded.

"Just let me get my things, oh and if you do sleep with Jenny EVER I'll rain down on you like the Goth God of Zune."

Nate nodded at the threat even though he didn't know a word that this guy was saying.

--

**TBC**

_OK so first and foremost thanks for reading. Anyway as heads up that later on I plan to slightly change some of Winnie's story to redeem her. Also I don't know if I'll continue to post weekly or not...I guess I'll have to keep in check with the muse. As for length said muse is so ADD with future plot ideas so it's all up in the air. Also if anyone knows the EXACT locals of where everyone in the GG verse lives it would be loved if you could help me out....Til next time you know you love me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Portrait**

_I'm back after a weeks worth of hiatus with a general outline for chapters 8-10 (or to 11 depending if I split one chapter into two) as well as a few plot points for after the fact. There WILL be plot jumps and those jumps will be noted. I am aiming to keep this under 50 chapters but right now I'm just going with what the muse wants me to do. As for updates on top of this chapter I have a chunk of the next one already written so don't be surprised if I update again earlier then next Monday....Anyway comments, suggestions, and detail corrections always appreciated...._

_

* * *

_

_(Early Feb 2009)_

**Federico's Apartment the following AM-**

Maxie rolled over on a futon and looked into her friend's brilliant Aqua eyes and smiled taking a cup of herbal tea from his hand.

"So Maxie you never did tell me why you showed up on my doorstep last night. Did the ice queen send you or are you having relationship issues with that boyfriend of yours who you won't admit is your boyfriend."

Maxie's lips curled into a bright smile.

"Spinelli and I are now official Feddie."

He threw his arms around her making her almost spill the hot liquid from her mug onto her lap.

"Mazel Tov chica, well what seems to be the problem?"

"Problem, why do you assume there is a problem?"

She looked down at her stomach thinking, 'for now.'

Federico simply nodded at the blonde seeing that she was looking truly happy as he wished her the best and headed out to his studio.

**Nate (and Spinelli's) Penthouse same time-**

Spinelli sat up on the guest bed after the best night of sleep he had in a while.

"Hey there roomie," Nate said from the doorway as he fixed the tie on his uniform, "sleep well."

Sitting up on the king-sized bed he nodded. Truth was this place had nothing on Granny's and the Pink Room and he now had a vast realization on how the other half lived.

"Better then I ever have Nobel Nathanial."

The young man scrunched up his face.

"Please, Nate is fine."

Spinelli smiled brushing a piece of hair from his face.

"Nate, got it," he said as a knock echoed from the doorway.

_**SPOTTED**_

_A familiar mass of blonde hair approaching N's building. Is this jilted lovers reuniting or is this just little J itching to have a warm family moment. Or perhaps it's C) all of the above. Keeping you posted of this breaking development when more information arrives. Till then you know you love me...._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**Humphrey Loft-**

Dan looked around the loft and spotted his dad in the kitchen.

"Where's Jenny, she's not hogging the bathroom like she does every morning."

"She went to Nate's."

This comment made Dan roll his eyes as he mashed the piece of bread into a ball in his hand.

"I'm going to kill..."

"I believe she said he's going to see Damian."

Dan nodded breathing a simple sigh of relief.

--

**Nate (and Spin's)-**

"J-Jenny," Nate said moments later as he opened the door, spotting the young blonde behind it holding a brown grocery bag, "what a pleasant surprise."

"I came to see my brother," Jenny simply said.

Nate nodded as he moved aside to let the young blonde inside just as the hacker entered the room dressed in a gray graphic t-shirt and a pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms.

"Jenny, to what does the Jackal owe this pleasure."

A smile crossed the blonde's lips as she placed her bag down on a table...

"I-well-that is."

Nervously she fidgeted with her hair wondering what was coming over her before drawing in a deep breath and pulling out a six pack of orange soda.

"I didn't think Nate was stocked."

Nate shook his head as Spinelli looked at the blonde questionably wondering when she started caring.

Jenny seemed to read his mind as she suddenly spoke up.

"This doesn't mean I'm ready to start calling you my brother but...perhaps."

"The Jackal understands and he would be honored to call the budding fashionista his friend."

She smiled giving him a quick hug as she turned to Nate.

"Nate, would you mind..."

Nate looked at her from the doorway and smiled.

"I would love to drive you to school which we better get going to soon."

Jenny nodded as Nate looked over at Spinelli.

"If you need anything, food, cloths, product...don't hesitate to take."

Giving his roommate thumbs up he decided to head into the shower and get ready for his day ahead.

--

**The Back of a Cab: Still Early on in the day-**

After fixing herself up in a respectable outfit and simplistic heels Maxie Jones was now on her way to change life as she knew it forever. Picking up her cell phone she listened to the voice messages on her cell. The first was Spinelli's usual Maximista I love and miss you. And the second was Johnny pestering her about her pee stick.

'I know Johnny cares, 'she thought, 'but he needs to quit it.'

Picking up her purse she pulled out an old magazine photo and looked at the well polished blonde woman and began to wonder how she could have ever let a guy like Spinelli go.

**Constance Billiard/St Jude Courtyard-**

Serena just finished reading the latest gossip girl post and to her horror her fears were confirmed as she watched Jenny and Nate step out of the same car. However she felt a wave of relief when Jenny headed to one end of the quad while Nate headed to where she was standing.

"Hey Nate," Serena said moments later as he approached her, "Please don't tell me, you and Jenny..."

"Back together," he shook his head, "no, no; I just gave her a ride."

Serena simply nodded.

"So, yesterday... Dan...did you talk to him?"

Nate nodded, knowing he couldn't betray Dan's trust yet at the same time he needed to tell Serena something.

"I did talk to Dan and..."

He was thankfully cut off as the early bell rang and Nate silently thanked god that he was saved literally by the bell.

"We'll finish later," Serena said.

Nate smiled and nodded before heading to his side of the school.

**Van der Woodsen's-**

The Doorman didn't even question the bubbly blonde's presence in the building and gave her directions on how to get to the van der Woodsen suite which was where she was standing now staring face to face with the woman who gave birth to Spinelli.

She was prettier then in her pictures with her blonde hair pulled back into a twist and a champagne flute half filled with mimosa from a late morning brunch clenched in her hand.

"May I help you," she asked her tone making Maxie a bit nervous.

"I'm here to talk to you about your son."

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"What did Charles do this time?"

Maxie now was the one rolling eyes as she thought of her brief encounter with the infamous Chuck Bass.

"Chuck," Maxie said letting out a small laugh, "god no."

Lilly's eyes now sized the twenty something blonde again wondering if perhaps she was a friend of Eric's from Ostroff.

"Eric," she asked.

Maxie shook her head.

"Damian."

The glass fell from Lilly's hand spilling Orange liquid and shattering on the ground.

"Damian, how do you know Damian?"

Maxie bit her lip.

'Crap,' she thought,'he never told her yet.'

Putting out her hand she simply smiled.

"Maxie Jones, I'm Damian's girlfriend."

Shaking her hand Lilly ushered her into the suite while thoughts began to flood into her head.

**Bedford Avenue Gallery later in the morning-**

He entered the gallery, messenger bag in tow.

"Hey Dad," Spinelli shouted still finding it hard to believe how easily those two words flowed off his tongue.

Rufus looked up at his son and gave him a smile as he looked him over.

"You hit some stores I see."

Looking down at his cargo jeans and green cashmere sweater he simply smiled.

"Nate told me I could borrow his cloths and the Jackal simply thought this sweater looked nicer then a graphic t."

Rufus simply nodded even though fashion so wasn't his thing.

"Anyway Maximista told me about colors and things and I'm sure she'd agree this green brings out my eyes and I'm boring you."

As he rambled he flipped open his laptop and looked over at his dad.

"Anyway last night I worked more on the main page...."

His words were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the phone which Spinelli picked up.

"Bedford Ave Gallery, how may I help you..."

Lilly sat frozen on her end as she listened to his voice knowing that this was her son on the other end. Panicking she hung up knowing what she needed to do, she needed to see him face to face.

**Constance Billiard/ St Jude's: Mid Morning Free Period-**

Serena looked around for Nate and couldn't find him where he said he'd meet her.

"So, Humphrey stand you up...again."

"Actually B this time it was Nate."

"Nate, you mean Nate Nate my ex Nate the same Nate you....."

Serena nodded.

"He's still our friend."

"Right, anyway S this seems like more then a friend thing."

Serena's lips curled into her trademark pout.

"I kind of asked Nate to check up on Dan for me."

"You WHAT."

"I know I'm a bad girlfriend, not trusting Dan but he was just so distant and...."

"I'm sure things will work out, they always do and besides Gossip Girl hasn't reported he's seeing some random skank so all is good."

Serena simply nodded embracing her friend.

**Bedford Ave Gallery: Early Afternoon-**

The car pulled up outside the gallery and both blondes took in their suroundings before the younger of the two stepped out. Entering the gallery she looked around not expecting something like this in Brooklyn of all places. Eyeing the place up and down she suddenly spotted the person she wanted to see standing behind a counter hovering over his computer.

"Spinelli," she squealed.

He looked up as Hazel met Icy Blue and he blinked thinking he was in a dream.

"M-Maximista," he said embracing her as the other woman entered watching said embrace.

"Damian," she spoke up as the young man pulled back from his girlfriend and took a step toward the older man recognizing her immediately from the photos.

"M-mom."

--

**_TBC_**

**_I hope this was worth the wait and I can't wait to read your feedback._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Family Portrait_**

**_Standard Disclaimers and Junk apply_**

**Bedford Ave Gallery-**

"m-mom," he said pulling back looking at the well polished woman in front of him. Watching a tear stream down her cheek.

"H-how did you know that the Jackal was...."

It was then that it hit him.

"Maximista, why did you do this?"

Maxie looked at him, her blue-gray eyes looking apologetic.

"I didn't want you to go through with this life changing event alone, I mean who was I to know you didn't tell her yet."

He smiled and nodded knowing he couldn't stay mad at her even if he wanted to no matter how he tried.

Leaning over he kissed her cheek as Rufus re entered the room. He looked over at Lilly and rolled his eyes before looking over to his son and his petite blonde companion.

"Dad, let me introduce you to my girlfriend Maxie Jones, Maxie this is my dad Rufus Humphrey."

Father and girlfriend shook hands as his eyes gazed to Lilly who nodded to him.

"Maxie," Rufus said, "let me show you around the gallery, and Lilly why not use the back office to go and talk to Damian."

Lilly smiled while the younger blonde kissed the young mans cheek before eagerly running off with his father.

-

Moment's later mother and son entered the office and Spinelli flopped down on a couch, running his fingers through his hair while Lilly sat across from him nervously fidgeting with her ring.

"So, I'm sure you have questions."

He just nodded.

"Well they say you can't choose your family right."

"I guess not," Lilly said.

"Well you can and I'm proof of this, my family chose me which when I was but a half pint hacker of ten my mother, well my adoptive mother Tessa Spinelli died in a car accident and my granny told me I was special, that I was adopted."

"So you knew you were adopted."

"I did, and I mean I was curious and all, in fact I'm a licensed PI but still with all my cyber skills and resources is it wrong for me to of wanted to just let my past be in the past, think that if you ever wanted me then you'd look me up."

"I don't think that's wrong at all, anyway how did you find us if I may be so bold as to ask."

Spinelli let out a sigh knowing that his dealings with Stone Cold would somehow have to come out however instead he simply said...

"An anonymous tip."

Lilly nodded.

"Fair enough."

As she talked a tear ran down her cheek.

"Well you're here now."

"That the Jac...that I am."

"So, how long do you intend to stay?"

"That depends," he said giving Lilly his signature puppy dog eyes as he let Chuck Bass's words ring through his ears, "how long do you want me to stay as I'm sure that someone like me would be a blemish on your perfect life."

"My life is far from perfect Damian and I would be honored to get to know you."

"Y-you would."

Lilly nodded picking up her phone.

"If you don't mind can I invite your siblings to come over after school to meet you?"

"Nope, not at all."

Lilly smiled picking up her cell while Spinelli headed out of the room.

--

"Spinelli," Maxie said approaching him arms open, "this place is amazing, I have to do a piece on this for Crimson."

"I thought Crimson was a fashion magazine."

"We have other interests too, hmm I wonder if Feddie knows about this place and I'm being selfish aren't I, I mean you just met your mom, how did it go."

"Rather well."

Maxie smiled.

"Anyway, did I tell you that I love the sweater you have on," as she spoke she began to finger the soft material of the sweater, "so is this your new social elite geek chic look Spin cause if it is I'm totally loving it."

"Actually Maximista I'm borrowing the sweater from my new roomie Nate why, do you think this should be the Jackal's new signature look."

Maxie nodded as she began rambling on about a place called Barney's and how green brought out his eyes and other fashion comments he didn't understand while from his eyes corner he was watching his mother vacate the office and head to where his father was standing.

--

"So," Rufus asked, "are you upset I didn't call you first thing when Damian arrived."

She was upset yes but she also knew that Rufus was respecting her son's wishes. And so she simply shook her head and didn't verbally answer him, instead she picked up her phone once more.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the kids of course."

"Didn't you already do that when Damian left the office before?"

"I meant to but I never did, anyway I assume Jenny and Dan already know so shouldn't Serena and Eric."

Rufus nodded.

"Then I need to call a few contacts to set up dinner tonight."

"For a charity guild or...."

"Or, for the family, you know yours, mine, ours and all that now does Jenny have a boyfriend..."

"Not that I know of and anyway why do you need to know?"

"I'm making a head count let's see there are you, me, Damian, Maxie...."

She counted off names on her fingers figuring that with the two of them, their kids and their kid's friends it would be about eleven people, she'd say twelve for good measure.

--

The afternoon seemed to press on now as parents, son, and girlfriend were getting along swimmingly. Maxie and Lilly were acting like old chums taking about fashion and Spinelli while father and son were talking about setting up a Lincoln Hawk fan site once the gallery page was complete.

Soon the bells above the front door chimed as seven teens in uniform entered.

"Man," Maxie said, "I feel like I just stepped into the Sound of Music or something."

Now ten pairs of eyes rested on her.

"You know the part where the children introduce themselves to Maria."

Lilly nodded.

"Well then I know some of you already know Damian," Lilly said, "but why not introduce yourselves to him and Maxie now."

The beautiful looking older blonde gave a questioning look at her mother.

"Why," she asked, "who are Damian and Maxie anyway."

Lilly smiled.

"Serena, Eric, Charles there is something I need to tell you."

"You and Rufus had a son," Chuck said, "I know."

"A son mom, I thought you said nothing went on between you and Dan's dad."

Lilly nodded knowing of this lie.

"Well he was put up for adoption and at the time neither of us suspected he'd ever be in our lives again so we let you and Dan be."

Serena looked at Dan now knowing what this awkwardness was about.

Chuck stepped forward.

"You already know me, I'm Chuck Bass."

They nodded as the Brunette stepped forward looking at Spinelli evilly.

"I'm Blair Waldorf, Serena's best friend and where did you get that sweater."

Spinelli smiled.

"I borrowed it from Nate."

"Thought so," Blair said rolling her eyes annoyed.

Maxie sized her up loving her style even in a uniform.

Nate, Dan and Jenny then introduced themselves to Maxie before Serena stepped forward and though she was warm about the situation he still didn't know if she would accept him as a brother, a friend, or both. Then Eric stepped forward.

"Are you the same Damian Spinelli who made Saga of Stone Cold?"

Spinelli nodded.

"The creator of Saga, my brother, wow, you know the game literally saved my life."

A smiled crossed Spinelli's lips as that alone made his day, his youngest brother, a fan of the Saga....

He let all this family time sink in a bit before heading back to the penthouse with Nate to refresh and regroup for a family dinner hoping that to those he didn't make a good first impression on he'd be able to make a decent second one.

--

_**TBC**_

_**Reviews are my inspiring force so keep them coming.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Portrait**

_Ok so before I begin I just want to start by saying thanks to everyone reading this piece your kind words and support means a lot to me. However in light of recent events I am strongly pondering abandoning this if only temporary after chapter 11 (which is halfway written already) if at all you do want me to continue now is the time to tell me so and let me know what you want from this piece so I can try to deliver. Anyways standard disclaimers apply...enjoy_

--

**Nate and Damian's later that afternoon-**

The afternoon had seemed to drag on forever as the recesses of his brain continued to process all the events that happened already when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Nate said heading to the door, spotting Maxie standing there in a cute little black and red number.

"Hi, Maxie."

The petite blonde smiled.

"Nate, right, sorry I'm bad at names but I'm determined."

Nate nodded as she brushed passed him to look over at his roommate who was dressed in a pair of well fitting jeans and a white undershirt.

"The whole rebel without a cause look works for Jason, not so much you and it's defiantly not family dinner material."

"I know this Maximista, anyways I was about to raid Nathanial's closet care to join me."

Maxie smiled and off they went.

**Van der Woodsen's: Serena's room-**

Serena was letting it all sink in. Her mother had another child and it was Dan's dad's no less.

"Here's to growing families huh," Blair said with a laugh as she too had recently seen her family grow with the addition of an ista-brother, well step brother when her mother got married to Cyrus.

"To growing families," Serena replied clinking a glass of clear liquid against her friends before Blair straightened up a framed photo of the two girls with Nate which was taken ages ago.

"I still can't believe that Nate let him wear that sweater," Blair said looking at the photo, "that was MY sweater S."

Serena smiled thinking about the green cashmere sweater that Damian Spinelli was wearing when she met him which held a sentimental value in her friend's former relationship.

"I just can't believe you won't admit that it looked better on Damian."

"Oh it so did," Blair said agreeing with the blonde, "and that girlfriend of his, I hear she's Freddrico's protégé or something."

Serena simply nodded as although she wanted to gush about Maxie Jones's fashion sense and how her brother wore Nate's cloths but deep down in the back of her mind suddenly all she could think about was how this all would affect her and Dan's relationship.

**Humphrey Loft-**

Dan knew it was inevitable ever since Damian arrived on the scene.

"Why the long face," Jenny asked as she entered the room adjusting the straps on her navy blue dress.

"I need to break things off with Serena."

"Why, you were doing so well."

"Yea, well this whole sharing a sibling thing."

"Kind of soap opera ish."

"Very soap opera ish, though I think we can do this mutually, remain friends, siblings to Damian and all that."

Jenny simply nodded as Rufus told them that it was time to head out.

-

**Van der Woodsen's-**

"Damian come in," Lilly said about an hour or so later as the trio entered.

The young hacker who was now dressed in kakis and a pale blue and white striped shirt under a darker blue sweater smiled as he took in his surroundings.

"The girls are in Serena's room," Lilly said as Nate and Maxie took it as a cue that Lilly wanted to be alone with her son.

"So, are you sure you want to stay at the Archibald's and not here."

Spinelli nodded.

"I'm sure."

"And employment."

"Well, I'm working on some projects for Rufus and don't worry the feds won't be knocking anytime soon."

Lilly laughed and Spinelli did too even though he wasn't joking, not one bit.

--

**Washington DC-**

A part of her was glad to be back in the City where she felt the most at home though another slightly bigger part hated it with the passion of hells fires. She allowed her hand to run through her slightly thinned out brown curls before tying it back with a rubber band. Adjusting her glasses on her nose she bit her lip as she opened the file that sat on her desk.

"Not as high profile as the Jackal," she mumbled to herself as she looked at the photo of another young man of no more then eighteen, "but a victim of circumstance all the same."

In this moment her morality shifter to a slightly lighter shade of gray as a voice strikingly reminiscent of the Jackal rang in her ears.

"The priestess is better then this," it spoke.

She WAS better then this, better then being FBI field agent Leads and getting closer to the seventh circle of hell each day. So, pulling a tattered news print photo of the Jackal from her messenger bag she proceeded to draft a letter of resignation.

-

**Van der Woodsen's-**

Everyone had arrived by now and was seated around the dining room table for a nicely catered dinner.

"So, is it true your Federico's muse," Blair asked causing Maxie to let out a small giggle.

"Muse, no, at least I don't think so...no, I just work at a fashion magazine which in turn lead us to become acquaintances that's all."

"Well your article on the Death of the Espadrille...inspiring," Jenny said, "my big brothers defiantly have the best taste in women."

"Jenny," Rufus said.

"Just stating the facts dad."

Maxie smiled looking over at the youngest blonde.

"So," Chuck said, "Damian, isn't Port Charles known for being a hot bed of underworld activity."

Spinelli nervously smiled as he looked over at his family.

"Well....um..."

He looked up at Maxie who looked up at him thinking the same thing which was do we talk about the mob or not.

"Excuse me," Maxie suddenly asked, "where is the bathroom."

"I'll show you." Eric said as she smiled picking up her bag not realizing her cell phone fell out.

"Ok, so where were we..."

"I think we were talking about my work," Spinelli said cutting Chuck off thinking that he wasn't lying...to a point.

"Yes, Rufus out son tells me he's doing some secret project for you."

"Well it's not top secret classified, he's just picking up where Vanessa left off and is putting the gallery online."

"Yea, and then I plan to make a site for his band; hmm do you think that the gaming world is ready for Lincoln Hawk the video game."

Laughter rang out

-

**Van der Woodsen's guest bathroom-**

Maxie pulled her lip-gloss out before tossing her bag on the floor in such a way that the box containing the test fell out taunting her to go on and take it to find out if she was in fact with child.

Opening up the box with care she took the stick in one hand and proceeded to take the test.

-

**Dining room table-**

The sound of vibrations echoed from under the table as Maxie's phone rang.

"Who's Johnny Zacchara," Serena asked.

"The Zacchara's are only one of the premiere crime families on the eastern sea board," Chuck said, "Damian; it seems your little princess is a mob moll on the side."

"No," Spinelli said, "she's not, the mob prince...well that is self dethroned mob prince is but a mutual friend though why he'd be calling Maximista, well unless the Original Blonde One went off the deep end but I won't dwell..."

The others simple listened to him ramble though they could only understand about every third word he was saying.

"Well I'll bring her phone to her," Serena said as she stood up.

"That would be most appreciative," Spinelli said as Serena headed away.

"It must be glamorous," Jenny said, "to be friends with a mob prince."

"Try dangerous," Dan replied as his kid sister just rolled her eyes.

-

**Bathroom-**

"Maxie, are you there, it's Serena."

Maxie was looking at the two pink lines when she heard the noise.

"Ya, huh."

"Your phone fell out of your bag and you got a call."

"Kate will just call back."

"It wasn't Kate."

"Mac."

"It was a Johnny Zacchara, now he is just a friend and you're not cheating on my brother."

"God no, I'm so above cheating."

Maxie unhooked the door and watched Serena's gaze fall on the all too familiar white piece of plastic.

"I swear, tell a guy you think that you may be pregnant and he won't stop pestering till you take a test."

"So I take it Johnny is the father."

"Only if the conception was some kind of immaculate, no he's my roommate we talk...seriously don't you watch Friends."

Serena nodded as she let out a little laugh.

"It's Damian's then."

"Duh."

"And does he know...that you might be..."

"No, and I need some time before I tell him...think things over."

Serena nodded in complete understanding.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Maxie smiled as she embraced the younger blonde glad to have a sisterly figure once again in her life.

--

**TBC**

**Ok so I hope you liked this installment...you know what to do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Family Portrait_**

_Hello again. So regarding the message in the last chapter I think what may happen is I may stop making weekly updates but don't fret I won't abandon it in fact I got a mini piece set in this 'verse' on the horizon centered on Nate and Spinelli and the two week lapse between last chapter and this...anyway you know you love me...enjoy_

* * *

_Greetings Upper East Siders, time sure fly's when your having fun and fun has defiantly being had during these past two weeks. The prodigal son is defiantly falling into the swing of things in the city though with friends like N and Maximista were there any doubts? However not everyone can be so lucky. Seems Lonely Boy is lonely once more as he and S called it splitsville, this time however it was mutual and they plan to remain best friends (yea right). Also spotted, a mysterious brunette moving into V's old place. Does our old friend have a relative we don't know about or is she a total stranger? More importantly will she be stirring up trouble? I'll keep you up to date...as always you know you love me XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

-

**Damian and Nate's Apartment-**

It was a Saturday morning that Maxie had approached the penthouse dressed in a knee length skirt and a dark tank top covered with a loose fitting cable knit sweater. As she knocked on the door she looked down at the miniscule bump beginning to form knowing that today would be the day she told him her secret.

The door opened moments later reveling Nate dressed in one of Spinelli's graphic t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants with St. Jude's crest printed on the left leg.

"Hey Max," he said running a hand in his unkempt hair, "here for your date with Spin."

"Good guess Archibald, now are you going to let a girl in or...."

He smiled his brilliant smile at her making her mind drift to the notion that if she had met the Socialite at some party before truly falling for her best friend head over heels if something would have sparked. She instantly shook that out of her mind as her boyfriend entered the room.

"Greetings Maximista long time no see."

"I know, Clarisse I swear is a bigger slave driver then Kate and..."

She was shut up by his lips crashing onto hers making her go weak in the knees as she basked in just how HOT a kisser he'd become.

Pulling back she grinned.

"Maybe I should burry myself in my work more often"

"Bite your tongue Maximista."

He leaned over now kissing her forehead as Nate rolled his eyes. Ever since Vanessa left him seeing couples in love made him feel empty inside.

-

**Humphrey Loft-**

Dan entered the living room to see Jenny sketching in her book.

"Wow, what makes you an early riser on a Saturday?"

Looking up from the book she grinned as she fixed the messy bun her hair was in.

"I guess I'm trying to create something that maybe Maxie could show to her designer friends."

Dan simply shook his head thinking that his sister was so young and didn't need to pressure other brother's girlfriend for a job just yet.

"So," he said, "where is dad."

"Out."

"Out?"

Jenny nodded.

"And between you and me, I think he's spending time with Lily."

Dan just nodded, thinking that the rekindling of that flame was inevitable since even before Lily married Bart Bass and that the arrival of Damian only pushed it along faster.

"Well, if he shows up tell him I'm at the gallery."

Jenny nodded getting back to her drawing as he left.

-

**The Park-**

The sun was shining and the cool early spring breeze blew through their hair as Maxie's eyes fell upon the picnic basket that the young man now held as they moved.

"So," Maxie asked in a sing song voice, "so what's in the basket."

He grinned clapping his hands with excitement.

"That my Maximista is a surprise."

As her lips curled into a pout he was defenseless.

"Fine, you win, the Jackal has planed a picnic brunch."

She smiled as they reached a grassy area and he opened up the basket putting down a blanket.

As they sat she couldn't take her eyes off the young man she had not too long ago simply thought of as a pathetic looser for not only following around Lulu Spencer like a lost dog for well over a year but for not seeing that her sister Georgie had loved him. In the moment she had to silently thank her sister for giving Spinelli to her as he was now her friend, lover and above all else the father of her child.

-

**Van der Woodsen's-**

Serena couldn't help but peek her head into the room where her mom and Rufus were together.

"But can you picture your life if you didn't listen Lily, if you chose me and Damian over your family."

Over the noise coming from the radio or some _'Behind the Music' _special Serena waited for her moms reply.

"No, I never dwelled on the WHAT IF until Bart told me he knew about my son. Selfishly I figured I was better with my inheritance, Damian was better with the Spinelli's and you were better off being none the wiser,"

"Yes, but now, getting to know Damian I wish I got to know him the first twenty years of his life, I mean he's an adult now I'm surprised he even wants me in his life at this point in time."

Lily nodded.

"From, what I've seen and what Maxie has told me our son has a big heart, besides if it was the three of us well let's just say our lives probably wouldn't be the way they are now."

As much as Rufus didn't want to admit it, everything Lily just said was true. Even though Allison wasn't his true love it was better to marry and divorce, and father two kids with her then to have lived in a trailer with a disowned Lily and young Damian. Running a hand through his hair Rufus was beginning to get Lily's argument.

Serena slipped out unnoticed wondering what the outcome of the adult's conversation was.

--

**Bedford Ave Gallery-**

Standing outside the gallery she inhaled deeply knowing who had owned the establishment which made her tense at the thought of getting a chance glimpse of the Jackal. Risk was worth the award of forgiveness however as a thought crossed her mind.

"I'm not a stalker."

Pulling a braid behind her ear she clutched her bag with her free hand and repeated her mantra as she reached for the door.

"I'm not a stalker."

As the bells jingled she entered the gallery moving her arms around she smiled at this little piece of culture on this side of the bridge. Looking even more around the room she suddenly spotted a familiar tattered green bag in the corner.

"I'm not a stalker," she reminded herself a third time not knowing that this time it was out loud until...

"Who said you're a stalker," a friendly voice rang out as a young man popped into her site out of nowhere causing the ex-agent to blush.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting..."

"Anyone here," Dan asked.

"Well yes, no, I mean, just, is that your bag."

Dan watched the young woman's fingers point to the bag in the corner.

"Now it is, but it was my brother's, I'm Dan by the way."

As he said this she realized he was the Jackal's half brother and smiled.

"I'm Winifred."

-

**Park-**

"So," Maxie said popping a cube of cheese in her mouth, "Nate point you toward a gourmet grocer cause this is too good to come from the local shop and save."

"Whole Foods actually but only the best for my girlfriend."

"I love the way that sounds."

He curled his lips into a sly grin.

"Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend, girl..."

Going into a giggle fit she tossed a grape at him.

"Hey."

Maxie smiled knowing she needed to tell him but how.

"So, Spinelli, how do you feel about your new extended family?"

"Overwhelmed at first, but now..."

"Now."

"Now, I feel like just a missing piece from the van der Woodsen / Humphrey puzzle. I mean Dan and I are like two peas in an utterly quirky pod, Eric is practically beating me at my own game, literally he's that good at playing the saga, Serena and you my dearest Maximista are living it up like old friends and even young Jennifer has warmed up to the Jackal.

"And Chuck."

"Well, the Wicked ex step brother is in a league of his own but at least he's not as unworthy as some."

"Logan."

Spinelli nodded.

"How do you feel about kids Spinelli?"

Thinking that seemed blunt she waited for his reply.

"Kids, I love kids."

"That's good to hear."

"Why is this Maximista, is Dr. Robin and wee Emma coming for a visit."

"No," Maxie said a tear falling from her eyes.

"Then why the inquiry about wee ones."

"I-I'm pregnant Spinelli."

He was in shock though he hid it well with a smile now knowing why her mimosa was untouched.

"Is it-is it the Jackal's progeny growing in your womb."

"Why does everyone ask that, do I still come off as a pathetic slut?"

"No, no, and never think of yourself in such a manner, it's just the last time we..."

"Had sex."

Had sex," he said nodding, "well it was over a month ago when you were trying to lore me away from the Priestess and oh my god I didn't use protection, it's all my fault."

"Its no ones fault."

"S-so what does Maximista plan to do, are you going to...you know."

Maxie knew what he was thinking and shook her head.

"No, I'm going to carry this child, but as to if I plan to keep it or give it up well...it's your call."

He nodded as he embraced her and in that moment he grew up a bit.

--

**Damian and Nate's:**

A knock came at his door as he opened it to see a familiar blonde.

"Spinelli isn't here," he said, still dressed down from earlier.

Serena gave him a mischievous smile.

"I didn't come here to see Spinelli."

In the moment she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers as suddenly their lips crashed together as they made their way into the apartment and to the couch.

--

**Bedford Ave Gallery-**

Dan and Winifred were hitting it off despite the awkwardness of there meeting and she had yet to tell him of her ties to Spinelli. When he had asked her about the reason she asked about the green messenger bag she simply said a friend of hers had one just like it which wasn't a lie. Ok so technically Spinelli wasn't her friend YET but she hoped that when she finally reconnected with him they could be.

They were gushing about some book that fell from Winnie's bag like they were old friends to the point where they were obvious to the door opening.

"Dad, I've got news," his voice rang taking Winnie out of her Dan induced trance. Meanwhile Maxie's eyes noticed a familiar pair of braids and cringed as she knew those split ends anywhere.

"What the Hell are you doing here WinnieFED?"

--

**TBC**

_One final note please comment and tell me what you like, what you hate, what you want to see happen, I have a few plot points in mind but unlike Guza I embrace the fans input._


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Portrait**

_OK so I had this chapter done on Tue but was planning on doing a Spin/Nate one shot. Well the one-shot fell down the tubes (though I may recycle some of that convo in a later chapter who knows) and by then it was like Friday so I decided to just wait and post today and so here is chapter 12. Again I don't own GH or Gossip Girl just loving borrowing the characters._

_--_

**Bedford Ave Gallery-**

"What the Hell are you doing here WinnieFED," Maxie spoke as her eyes glared like daggers at the petite brunette.

Dan looked from Blonde, to Brunette then back to Blonde before looking over at his brother.

"Y-you know each other," he asked in a dumbstruck tone.

Maxie fluttered her blue eyes as she looked over to the younger man.

"Oh Daniel," she said, "know Winifred Leads, hell she only just seduced your brother with her..."

Maxie paused for a moment trying to think of the right word to use.

"Cyber Prowess," Spinelli said making a suggestion.

"Cyber Prowess," Maxie repeated continuing her rant, "anyway, she's a federal agent and almost got Spinelli arrested for crimes he didn't commit."

Spinelli looked over to the blonde giving her a look which said 'but I did commit them for Stone Cold.' It was then that Winifred got another word in edgewise.

"Maximista, rest assured, I come here in peace and..."

"...and you have NO right to call me Maximista, only my BOYFRIEND can. Anyways you are just saying this now to get cozy with Dan I bet, let me guess, you knew Dan was Spinelli's half brother and planed to pump him for information."

"Yes, I knew Dan was the Jackal's brother but pumping was not my intention."

Winifred blushed a bit thinking about the way that just sounded coming from her rambling lips.

"What I mean is, I have no agenda with Dan, and in fact I'm out of the agency."

Maxie let out a little laugh as she began to wonder if either man was falling for her charms because she surely wasn't.

"Likely story but if your NOT here to see Spinelli then..."

"Who said I wasn't here to see Spinelli."

Maxie glared.

She was fuming now and her boyfriend could defiantly see this and knew that it wasn't a god thing.

"Maximista, I can take care of this situation, relax, I mean I'm no doctor but I bet this fighting though in a verbal fashion isn't wise considering..."

Spinelli didn't have to say anything else as Dan and Winifred's eyes moved from Spinelli to Maxie knowing exactly what he meant.

--

**Nate and Spinelli's Apartment-**

They couldn't keep their hands, amongst other things off one another as cloths slowly were beginning to be shed.

"Serena," Nate muttered between kisses, "what is this."

Sitting up Serena pouted.

"You don't want to do this," she asked looking around on the floor for her top.

Nate looked up at Serena's well toned body dressed in just a pair of jeans and a black bra and gave her a nervous smile back.

"Well what IS this Serena, because if this is going to be what I think it is?"

"You mean Sex," she spoke casually.

Nate nodded thinking about the time a few years back when they gave themselves to each other for their first times.

"Well I know its sex but why are we about to have it."

"Why not, I mean Vanessa moved away, Dan and I share a sibling, Blair is head over heels with Chuck...its Kismet."

"Kismet?"

"You know fate."

"I know what Kismet means Serena; I just don't think I'm up for the whole casual sex thing, especially if well."

"Well," She replied leaning over seductively nipping at the nape of his next with her lips causing him to feel slightly hot and bothered.

"Well," he said his voice slightly cracking, "I mean Serena if we were to get back together I'd like it to begin with a..."

"Proper courtship."

Nate let out a small laugh knowing that proper courtships were a thing of the past, at least in the Upper East Side.

"Something like that," he replied as he watched her button up her blouse and eye the door.

"You don't have to leave Serena, stay, and relax. We could watch a movie; play a video game or something just no sex."

"Video game Nate, Spinelli's been rubbing off on you hasn't he."

"It's just a guy thing," he said tossing a pillow playfully at her.

--

**Chuck's Suite-**

Blair's mascara was running as she flopped onto his king-sized bed in a dramatic fashion.

"You know," Chuck purred in his seductive tone, "I can't stand to see those pretty eyes full of tears unless they are about me."

"Screw your ego Chuck, this isn't funny," she wailed as he sat down besides her allowing her head to take refuge on his shoulder and his fingers to become intertwined in her dark curls.

"I didn't get in," she simply said.

She didn't have to say more then those four words for him to realize what she meant.

Yale, her dream school since as long as he knew her, probably even long before that.

His heart broke as he watched her sob.

"What do you mean you didn't get in," he asked.

"Well, I mean I probably will get in, I didn't get early admission, I got wait listed Chuck WAIT LISTED. I'm Blair freaking Waldorf HOW could I get wait listed."

"Did you ask the headmistress this?"

"Duh," Blair said thinking about the love/hate relationship that she and the head mistress of Constance shared.

"And."

"And Chuck, she said I wasn't well rounded in my extra curricular. So I wasn't in model UN or the Debate Team or whatever. Is it not enough that I've spearheaded many a dance and charity fundraiser?"

"Speaking of fundraisers, the Hospital Gala is coming up."

"Was that your way of asking me out Bass."

"Well, if it perks you up."

"Not a hundred percent but a good solid forty...so was that an invite or not."

"It was, and what if I could help with the other sixty."

"Well then you'd be an angel of mercy."

His trademark devilish grin crossed his lips and Blair instantly knew he had a scheme being planed.

"My Step Brother, you remember Damian."

Blair nodded.

"Well he's pretty much a computer genius."

"Any you really think Damian will hack into Yale's computers and get me in."

"Well he is the Jackal," Chuck simply replied grinning.

--

**Bedford Ave Gallery-**

"That's right," Maxie spoke as she was now feverishly texting on her blackberry, "I'm pregnant so take a good look at my body the way it is because...well anyways I think on this note I'm going to dip out, see if Serena wants to cruise fifth avenue or something to find some maternity cloths that aren't too hideous."

"You know Maxie, Jenny can maybe design some things for you if you asked."

She gave her baby's future uncle an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, maybe I'll do that."

She then glared at Winifred with her ice blue eyes.

"And as for you, I'll be watching you Leads."

Winifred nodded knowing that the blonde's tenacity wasn't a front and that if the former fed did anything to the young hacker then the blonde would kill her.

"Maximista," Spinelli asked suddenly causing her to turn back around, "who outside this room besides Serena knows of the bun in your proverbial oven."

"Who says Serena knows already."

Spinelli shrugged thinking that he only assumed this by what Maxie just said.

"Besides her and you three...just Johnny."

Kissing Spinelli's cheek swiftly she left the gallery before the young man had time to reply.

As soon as she was out of site Dan looked over to the young woman wanting answers and now.

"Ok, so I want the story," he said hoping that it wasn't as bad as Maxie had made it out.

"Ok, so readers digest version I am a former FBI Agent, emphasis on the former. And alright, sure I did have a kind of past with your brother I'll be the first to admit that in fact it was I who lead him in the direction of the Humphrey and van der Woodsen clans as a kind of olive branch."

"T-the Priestess sent those classified documents to the Jackal."

She blushed a bit removing her glasses and wiping them on the sleeve of her jacket allowing Dan an unobtrusive view into her beautiful chestnut brown eyes.

"Guilty, and anyway if there was an agenda to be had her it's only to gain your forgiveness if nothing more. As for being here now, meeting Dan, well that was a fortunate fluke on my behalf."

'Cause I'm Spinelli's brother."

"Cause you're a nice guy."

"Dan is a nice guy," Spinelli interjected as he noticed the tense look that was now forming between the other two beings in the room.

"Anyways, if I find out that you really were manipulating him to get to me I'll..."

Winifred looked into the young hackers eyes and could instantly tell what wavelength he was on.

"Got it," she said not waiting for a threat as she knew if rolls reversed and the Jackal had been a former fed who had caught the eye of her sister she'd be watchful of the situation.

--

**Nate and Spinelli's-**

After popping some popcorn and opting for some Figure Skating movie that was on cable, Nate and Serena were curled up on the couch (fully clothed).

"I missed this," Serena said.

"Not to be rude," Nate said enjoying the embrace, "but we never had moments like this before, it was always Blair and Tiffanies or Holiday..."

Serena nodded remembering a time once upon a time when it seemed that Nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf were the end all alpha couple of the town, or at least their class.

"I know, I didn't mean this exactly, I meant this as in hanging out, just me and you."

Nate nodded as the sound of Serena's phone took them out of the moment.

"Are you going to get that," he asked.

"It's probably just some Gossip Girl posting spotting Chuck cheating on Blair with some bar skank or my mother trying to talk to me about Gala plans."

Nate nodded as she let her phone slip to voice mail.

--

**Outside the Gallery-**

Maxie looked down at her cell phone making a face.

"Come on Serena, pick up or answer my texts damn it."

"Maxie," a familiar voice rang from behind causing a chill down her spine, "how nice to run into you."

Twirling around she locked eyes with Chuck and suddenly felt a small bout of dizziness. Perhaps it was morning sickness already taking its toll, the way she spun around, or simply his heavy cologne that did it but in the moment Maxie fainted and thankfully Chuck was there to catch her.

"I didn't think I made you all weak in the knees."

"You don't," she said thinking of an excuse, "I um, I skipped lunch."

A perfectly good lie if she did say so herself.

"So, where is that step brother of mine, I thought you two were glued at the hip or something."

"Or something. Anyway it's ex step brother and since when did you give a damn about Spinelli anyways. I thought you considered him out of your league."

"What can I say, the kids growing on me?"

"Kid Chuck, he's like what two, three years older then you."

"Age is but a number and anyways Blair is in trouble and only the Jackal can fix it."

Maxie smiled at Chuck Bass's use of Spinelli's self dubbed moniker and tried to hold back a laugh.

"And what makes you think Spinelli would want to help Blair."

"Because I'm Chuck Bass and can be very persuasive if necessary."

"Fine, so what is this emergency that only Spinelli can solve?"

Chuck began to tell Maxie all about how Blair dreamed about Yale however was wait listed. As he spoke wheels began to turn in Maxie's head and she instantly knew how to prove that Winifred wasn't planning another con job.

**_SPOTTED C and M chatting it up across the bridge. Should their significant others be jealous or are these two schemers simply talking shop, preparing for what they do best? Either way I'd hate to cross their paths when action strikes._**

**_You Know You Love Me_**

**_XOXO-Gossip Girl_**

_**TBC**_

_Again a brief note: Please tell me if I am making my Winifred too much of a Spinelli clone cause I'm trying to not do that. Thanks to all my readers especially to those who are familiar with one fandom and not the other._


	13. Chapter 13

**Family Portrait**

_Ok again I want to say HUGS for all the feedback that has been given thus far, you guys totally rock. As always I own the ideas not the characters and stick around for an input inquiry at the end of this installment._

* * *

**Outside Bedford Ave Gallery-**

"Ok Maxie, so I still can't see why Spinelli can't."

Maxie glared at Chuck Bass cutting off his sentence.

"I told you, Winifred is an evil wench and I want her far away from my man."

"Do I see a twinge of green in your pretty blue eyes?"

Flashing her a smirk he gently placed a hand on her cheek which she coiled back from tossing her hair and giving him an agitated stare.

"Do you want Blair to get into Yale or not."

"More then anything," he replied knowing that he had met his match in Maxie Jones and would not be able to argue to get his way.

Smiling the young blonde began to point Winifred out to Chuck through the glass window feeling giddy that things were about to be shaken up.

**Humphrey Loft-**

Spinelli had since snuck out of the gallery leaving Dan and Winifred alone to talk and had arrived at his father's residence.

Smiling at Jenny the young girl jumped a mile in her seat when she noticed his presence.

"Gosh Dami you scared me."

The young man smiled at the nickname the young blonde gave him before helping himself to an orange soda from the fridge.

"I didn't mean to startle you Jen, anyway is dad here."

Shaking her blonde bob she curled her lips to a frown.

"Nope, I think he's still off someplace with our mom."

The young hacker nodded as he began to drum his fingers on the linoleum top of the kitchen island.

Looking over to her brother Jenny sensed something was off and didn't hold back in saying so.

"What's wrong?"

Looking at her his eyes opened wide like saucers.

"What make you think something is wrong."

Jenny shook her head nonchalantly.

"Nothing, nothing really, so care to share why you need dad, I mean I may be a fifteen year old girl but I'm a good listener."

Spinelli nodded as he took a seat on an empty barstool now.

"Well, Maxie's pregnant."

"Congratulations," Jenny replied in a questioning tone as she gave him a curious look thinking that a pregnancy was cause for celebration and not distress.

"It's someone else's isn't it," she asked after a long bout of silence thinking that must be the reason for her brother being so melancholy.

"N-no, it is your future niece or nephew. It's just..well just Dan."

"God, don't tell me he blasted you and Maxie for being out of wedlock. God he's so old fashioned."

Spinelli shook his head trying to mentally formulate the words to tell Jenny.

"No, it's nothing to do with my future progeny. It's just that there is this girl."

Jenny clapped her hands with delight.

"A girl, yea glad he's moving on so fast."

"You won't still think this when you hear that this girl was an ex federal agent who almost caused me years in a federal lock up."

Jenny's eyes lit up in shock as sure it was implied that her brother knew mobsters to the point that he once resided with one but to be put in federal lockup, well almost was juicy stuff and she wanted to hear more.

"Federal prison, man how deep were you into you know..."

"Well I never killed a man in cold blood or anything, just tampered with nationally secure files to clear Stone Cold and we were talking about Dan, not me."

Jenny nodded as Spinelli continued to talk and she continued to listen.

--

**Bedford Ave Gallery-**

Dan was now laughing at something funny that Winifred was saying. It was less then a day and despite all the drama earlier he really liked her. They were so lost in conversation that they didn't hear that the door opened and someone had entered.

"Miss Leads I presume," Chuck said giving the woman a quick once over. Now that he could see her clearly he noticed she was every inch a fashion train wreck that Maxie described her to be.

Biting her lip she looked over at the well groomed other man and spoke up with a nervous twinge in her voice.

"D-do I know you," she asked him.

Shaking his head he put a hand out to her.

"I'm Chuck Bass and you don't know me...yet."

Dan looked from his classmate to Winifred and shook his head. Winifred meanwhile eyed Chuck up and down trying to read him.

"And how do you intend for me to get to know you Mr. Bass?"

He crinkled his nose curving his lips into a smirk.

"Mr. Bass was my father; anyway my girlfriend can use your....special skills."

Playing her he seductively caressed her shoulder.

Dan watched with other amusement knowing that the young genius was smart enough to be immune to the Bass charm. That was, until he heard the next thing to come out of her mouth.

"What do you have in mind?"

--

**Nate and Spinelli's-**

A sudden knock on the door took Serena and Nate out of their cuddly bliss on the couch.

"It's probably Chuck," Nate said, "If we ignore him he'll go away."

Shaking her mass of blonde curls Serena stood up knowing for a fact who it was behind the door as she had texted Maxie to come over when Nate had been in the kitchen popping another bowl of popcorn.

"Maxie," Nate said as he opened the door, "Spinelli's not here, in fact I thought he was with you."

Maxie flashed him a smile.

"He was with me Archibald now he's not, he's with Dan, I think. Anyways I'm here for Serena."

Nate looked from one blonde to the other and nodded.

"So, are you two meeting up with Blair for a girl's night out?"

Serena looked over to Maxie who smirked wondering if she should tell Nate about her condition. Opting against that she decided to simply lie.

"Sort of, though it's just us blondes."

Nate just gave the two girls a cautioning look.

"Have fun you two, and don't do anything that will be plastered on gossip girl in the morning.

"I can't promise anything," Serena spoke before giving Nate a passionate kiss which caused Maxie to grin.

Soon the blonde pulled back and picked up her bag heading out with her companion.

"Oh my god," Maxie squealed as they were out of the apartment, "you and Nate."

Serena smiled giddily as Maxie clapped her hands with excitement.

"I'm so glad for you S, I mean so what if I've only known you for slightly less then a month but you deserve to be happy and Nate seems like a great guy.

Serena nodded as she then began to chatter on about a boutique with late weekend hours which caused Maxie to lighten up a bit as retail therapy would be the perfect cap to her already long day.

--

**Blair's-**

It was a Saturday night and she should have been out on the town seeing and being seen however she was waiting for Chuck's nerd of a step brother to make all her Yale dreams come true.

"Miss Blair,' Daroda's voice rang out, "Mr. Chuck is here to see you."

"Send him up Daroda," Blair yelled back as she began to fix the orange soda and barbeque chips that were on a silver serving tray after all since the Jackal was hacking into Yale the least she could do was to be a good hostess. Picking up the latest issue of Crimson she took a seat on her bed thumbing through the pages for a moment.

"Did you miss me," Chucks voice sneered in his trademark drawl gaining her attention.

Looking up from her magazine she was about to formulate a reply until she noticed the mouse of a girl standing by the mans side and no sign of Damian Spinelli to be seen.

"Chuck, where is Spinelli and who the hell is she."

"My brother had a previous engagement and besides I thought you could use a feminine touch."

Blair rolled her eyes wondering what Starbucks Chuck pulled this looser out of as she clearly wasn't his type of female associate.

"Chuck, you promised me Spinelli would get me into Yale."

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder she wanted to pull back and slap his face but he was too damn irresistible.

"And Winifred here could do just that," Chuck replied.

"Winifred," Blair repeated trying not to laugh.

"Yes Winifred, anyway where is your computer so I can get started."

Blair motioned to her barely used computer and smiled.

"There it is and if you can pull this off I'll owe you so much."

"No payment necessary," Winifred said shaking her braids and adjusting her glasses before feverously typing away at the laptop.

--

**Humphrey Loft-**

Dan had since came back to the loft and had just gotten finished hearing Spinelli lecture about how misleading Winifred could be.

"That was different," Dan explained, "and from what I get Winnie is genuinely sorry and besides last time I saw her she was with Chuck anyhow so if she has plans to screw someone over I think her mark is Bass and not us Humphrey's."

Spinelli smiled at hearing Dan refer to the trio of siblings as us Humphrey's.

"You are right; I just guess that the Jackal feels this yearn to protect his paternal siblings.

Jenny rolled her eyes thinking Dan and her dad were already enough and was about to say as much when Spinelli continued to speak.

"But your right Dan," he said letting out a long breath; "if you want to associate with the Priestess I give you my blessing."

As he said this Rufus entered the room looking at his three kids with curiosity in his eyes.

"Priestess?" he asked, "Dan is there something you want to tell me."

Dan let out a laugh thinking that his father must be assuming he was pursuing some new age disciple from the Village or something.

"Dad, Winifred goes by that online you know, like how Damian goes by the Jackal."

"Well she isn't as prone to using it outside the cyber world like I am but..."

"Hold up, I'm lost," Rufus said eyeing his kids, "and Winifred is..."

"Dan's new girlfriend," the young blonde said eagerly causing the younger of her two brother's face to match the redness of the t-shirt he had on.

"Good for you," Rufus said patting the young man on the back before leaving the room to take a shower.

--

**Blair's-**

Blair watched anxiously as the young girl crinkled her nose with distress.

Turning to the man in the room she pushed him against the wall, pinning him there with her petite yet forceful body.

"Oh my god Chuck, you brought me a halfwit hacker how could you."

"Done," Winifred's voice rang out, "Congratulations Miss Waldorf you are officially admitted to Yale for early acceptance."

The demeanor of the Upper East Side princess instantly changed as she turned to the young woman smiling before turning back to Chuck and throwing her arms around him.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You," she squealed kissing him passionate between each thanks before smiling again at Winifred.

"Please call me Blair," she simply said before motioning to the platter of food, "here, have some refreshments, the soda might be warm but Daroda can bring up some ice if you want."

Shaking a head she made a face as orange soda and barbeque chips were the Jackal's thing, her snack of choice was a diet Lemon Lime Beverage and White Cheddar Popcorn.

"No thanks."

Blair just nodded knowing that she owed this girl and pondered a perfect way to make her payment.

--

**TBC**

_Ok so now is the note part. I was wondering if anyone could help me out with the timeline needed for the Maxie pregnancy arch like when would she begin to show to the point she couldn't hide it anymore, when would she get sonograms, find out the sex...that kind of things. I want to make this as accurate as a fanfic can get. Also to all you gossip girl fans what locals could I use?_

_Again hugs and kisses to all_


	14. Chapter 14

Family Portrait

so I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier but real life is being a bitch and my muse is getting ADD but I hope you like. As always don't own any characters am just borrowing them to do my bidding...

--

_What do designer couture, the finest of champagnes and the sounds of pens scribbling on checkbooks have in common kiddies? Oh just another charity gala here on the Upper East Side. This one in particular is kind of special however as it's the first major social event that Damian will be attending since he's graced us with his presence. Sure he's been to a few minor events in these past few weeks but nothing of this grand scale. Well at least we know he cleans up good...real good. However can the same be said for Lonely Boy's new love interest? Put those finishing touches on your ensembles because tonight will be a night to remember._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**Humphrey Loft-**

Maxie looked at her profile in Jenny's mirror and started to pout. Looking at the small practically unnoticeable bump beginning to form she cursed her petite frame thinking that perhaps if she had more meat on her bones that the bump wouldn't be as annoying to her. Getting lost in thought she spotted Jenny entering the loft with a garment bag in her hand.

"Dan let you in," Jenny asked as Maxie nodded a grin suddenly crossing her lips.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Depends," Jenny said hanging her bag over a chair, "cause if your thinking it's a one of a kind Jenny Humphrey Original made for one Maxie Jones for tonight's gala then that's exactly what you think it is."

Maxie momentarily forgot about her growing bump and began to feverously clap with excitement.

"Show me, show me now."

"And ruin the surprise," Jenny replied shaking her head, "I don't think so."

Maxie pouted.

"Well I need to know if it fits cause so help me if I am forced to wear something off the rack."

She shuddered saying that last line as mentally she knew she'd never be caught dead in something that wasn't designer even when she wasn't working for a fashion rag and had connections.

"Although," she said grinning manically, "I could easily wear a potato sack and still look better then Dan's girlfriend."

"Oh my god Winnie, I know right. I mean she seems nice and all, you know all things considered."

"You mean the fact that she's a former fed that almost sent Spinelli to jail."

Jenny nodded as she continued her train of thought.

"I mean she's an alright person I guess but does she shop at the good will or what, I mean not that the good will is bad or anything as I pick up things to mix and match there all the time but..."

"I get what you're saying," Maxie said as she reached for the bag before Jenny quickly pulled it back.

--

**Blair's-**

_If Winifred Leads knew what she was getting herself into she wouldn't have agreed to come over. It had been her day off from her new job at a local book store that she got, with Dan's help just days after moving to town to keep her from getting stir crazy. She had her day all planed out too. She was going to veg out in front of the History Channel watching some Titanic documentary before giving her hair a quick wash and slipping into the dress she found lingering in the back of a closet that fit her for the most part except for the fact she needed to hem the skirt._

_She was moments away from flipping on the television when a text came in:_

_**Time to cash in...B**_

_-_

"_Miss Winifred," Deroda said as the young woman entered the lavish house, "Miss Blair is waiting for you upstairs in her room."_

_Thanking the maid and assuring her she knew the way she headed upstairs._

Now she was in the room or rather wing of the Upper East Side princess for what Blair was calling something like 'Operation Metamorphosis.' She had already endured a facial mask and waxing in places she never dreamed to be waxed before and as her body still stung she was being given a manicure.

"Blair isn't this a bit of overkill."

"Nonsense," the younger woman said as if something like this was happening everyday, "you got me early acceptance into Yale so making Cinderella somewhat presentable for the ball is the least I can do."

Winifred cracked a half smile and tried to nod.

"You do know I'm quite capable of cleaning myself up."

"A blow dry and dress off the rack from Macy's may work back in Port Charles, or DC or wherever your from but and I shocked even myself in saying this but Dan Humphrey deserves better."

Winnie was finally able to make a motion that somewhat resembled a nodding of the head as she thought of Dan who was used to dating the likes of Serena van der Woodsen before she met him and she knew Blair was a hundred present right on the money with this. Dan deserved better. So sucking it up she began to listen to Blair lecture about flat irons and color palettes.

--

**Nate and Spinelli's-**

Sure Spinelli had been to Black Tie affairs heck the Black and White Ball still haunted his dreams and yet he never felt as nervous as he did that afternoon.

"Nate, the festivities are going to be one giant fishbowl with the Jackal as the prized fish."

"It's not that bad," Nate said gently patting the older man on the back.

"Not that bad," Spinelli said letting out a laugh, "not that bad, I'm Lily van der Woodsen's bastard son so how can you tell me it's not that bad."

"But you've been out and about since you came to town."

"Yes but not on this grand a scale."

Sighing Spinelli picked up the jacket hanging on the back of a desk chair.

"Armani Nate, Ar-man-I read the label. I've never worn anything nicer then nameless off the rack suites, I mean even the tux I rented for the Black and White Ball wasn't as nice as this."

Nate simply shook his head trying to restrain laughter; however he let a miniscule chuckle slip past his lips.

"You're a High Society guy now and the world is your oyster. I mean if you wanted to be Jackal PI you would get fifteen backers and thirty more clients."

"God one can imagine the cases I'd get here with this circle of people, hmm cheating spouse, or how about cheating spouse, I'll stick to running the gallery and my dad's websites thank you very much."

"Anyway Spin," Nate said after a brief bout of silence, 'I have something, call it a coming out gift if you will."

Spinelli thought about his time cohabitating with Nate and how in living under this arrangement lead him to his first taste of pot since early 2007.

"Dope wouldn't be wise at this juncture in time."

"It's not dope, come on..."

Nate began to pull him toward the abandoned master bedroom.

--

**Humphrey Loft-**

"You look marvelous darling, simply marvelous," Jenny said as Maxie stood in the center of the lofts living room dressed in a silvery baby doll style dress with matching ballet flats. Her blonde hair had been growing out and with the help of minor extensions it fell strait to her shoulders streaked with silvery temporary hair color.

"I do don't I," Maxie said grinning, "god if I wasn't with child I could land any guy at this gala, well not that I'd want any guy or anything as I love Spinelli."

"Glad to hear that, because if you cheat on my brother you can kiss your Jenny Humphrey Designer Originals goodbye.'

"You know I'll be faithful and not just for our baby's sake."

Jenny nodded as she began to strike a pose in her own green number.

--

**Blair's-**

She'd been poked and prodded all afternoon to the point that after a great protest Blair had hid or covered all the mirrors in the room.

"Alright," Blair said grinning, "here it comes."

Winifred was expecting a drop cloth to fall from the mirror however instead she saw a rack of dresses and numerous styles and colors being wheeled into the room.

"Pick one, go ahead."

Winifred rolled her eyes.

"You do know you can feed a third world country for the cost of one of those dresses."

Blair gave her a death glare rendering Winifred helpless.

"Fine," she sighed as she grabbed a dress and put it on.

"I know I said Cinderella earlier," said Blair as she looked at Winnie's dress of choice. It was a pale blue number with a long ruffled skirt, "but that's too Jr Prom."

"Too Jr Prom," she muttered under her breath trying on another dress.

The second dress was a black one that hugged at her curves in all the right places yet Blair still shook her head.

"That's nice, well if it were a funeral or a stuffy cocktail party."

Putting her hands on her hips Winifred was getting annoyed.

"Fine, but if third time isn't the charm I'm going with this anyway."

Stepping out moments later in the third dress she awaited judgment.

"Too what this time, tell me."

"Too perfect," was all Blair could say.

--

**Nate and Spinelli's-**

"I can't take this," Spinelli said as he stood in the master bedroom looking at the long black velvet box Nate held in his hand.

"You didn't even open it."

"Fine," he mouthed as he took the box and proceeded to open it up to see a diamond tennis bracelet.

"It's not my type," Spinelli smarmily retorted back.

"It's for Maxie."

Giving his friend and roommate a dear in the headlights look he wondered why Nate would want to give Maxie a trinket like this. However Nate seemed to be reading his mind.

"It's for YOU to give Maxie, or rather let her borrow."

"Borrow."

"Well yes...er...it's my moms," Nate said, "it's a Vanderbilt heirloom which is the perfect accessory to complement Damian Millhouse Spinelli Humphrey van der Woodsen don't you think."

"Think, I think that's a long name, but seriously...."There was suddenly a knock at the door. "Seriously I think one or both of our ladies are here."

Nate nodded heading to greet their guests.

--

**Blair's-**

She was getting used to the contacts on her eyes, the heels on her feet, and the soft fabric of the glove like crimson dress caressing her petit frame.

"Dan Humphrey is not going to know what hit him," she mumbled to herself.

--

_TBC_

_So I was tossing round the fact that Aaron (Blair's step brother) would run into the new and improved Winifred but then I thought that IF I did a triangle I'd rather bring Johnny Zacchara to town later to be Nate/Serena angst (but even that is a long shot) I hope you like, reviews are a drug to me so click away just to say hi._


	15. Chapter 15

**Family Portrait**

_I just want to give *hugs* to the people who have reviewed so far. 54 reviews and growing on and this doesn't even begin to include the other forums I cross post to or the love for my fanart I've made for this. You are truly all my inspiration and I just needed to give you love. As always don't own GH or Gossip Girl just love to borrow the characters and mold them like Silly Putty....enjoy_

* * *

**Palace Hotel-**

Winifred sucked in a deep breath from her seat inside Blair's limo. The whole make over idea was good, in theory however as she began to watch the crème de la crème of New York society entering the hotel she felt a bit sick to her stomach.

"Come on Winnie," Blair softly spoke placing a perfectly manicured hand on Winnie's shoulder.

The older yet shorter of the two brunettes let a half smile cross her thin lips as she nodded.

-

Meanwhile inside the ballroom Maxie couldn't take her eyes off the tennis bracelet that was adorning her wrist.

"I just can't believe just how beautiful, how valuable, how perfect this bracelet is. You guys are too much you know that."

Nate simply shrugged thinking that letting some girl borrow a family heirloom was a nothing everyday kind of thing while Spinelli simply grinned his sweet smile at her before kissing the top of her head.

"Only the best for my Maximista," he whispered to her as he watched the older of his two kid sisters run into Nate's arms while the younger of his two biological brothers and his mother approached.

"Armani defiantly suits you well Damian."

He looked up at Lily who was a vision in her simple dark colored gown and gave her a genuine smile.

"And you look too pretty to be a mother of three," he said as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Well four technically," Chuck said coming up from Spinelli's behind grinning his trademark smirk, "though you do look great Lily, and you Maxie are the prettiest young thing in the room, well second prettiest anyway."

Maxie scanned the room with her eyes looking for Blair.

"So, where is your better half anyway Bass."

Chuck shrugged following Maxie's pattern of gazing into the crowd wondering where Blair along with Winifred and the Humphrey's were as all parties were MIA in that particular moment. In this moment however the crowd seemed to part and Blair along with a stunning other young brunette stood in the center of the room.

"Who's that," Chuck asked eyeing the new girl with great intent as he eyed the other woman by Blair's side. Spinelli and Maxie looked over to the ladies and Maxie immediately knew the answer and began to distance herself from the others.

-

Across the room Dan approached the two women trying his hardest not to blink too much at the vision by Blair's side.

"Wow, Fred is that you."

Pursing her lips together into a smile she nodded.

"Wow."

"You said that already."

Looking over to the other girl he smiled shaking his head.

"Blair, you really have outdone yourself with this."

"Anytime Dan."

The young man smiled reaching out his hand to his date.

"So, Fred do you maybe, I don't know want to dance um or something."

Looking at her feet she shrugged.

"I can barely walk in these heels so..."

"If you fall I'll catch you."

Winifred let out a smile thinking that that was the sweetest thing ever that was ever said to her by a guy.

"Well in that case I love you...I mean I love to."

As they headed into the crowd Chuck approached Blair now and put his arm around her frame.

"I love watching freaks in love."

"They prefer socially challenged," Jenny replied from nearby.

Chuck curved his lips into a smarmy grin as he looked at the way the young girls dress clung perfectly to her figure as his mind flashed back to the Kiss on the Lips party about a year and a half ago when he tried to take advantage of the young woman when she was a naive freshman.

As she watched the way he looked at her with disgust her mind also returned to that night on the where house roof where her innocence was almost lost.

"Eric," she said shaking that nightmare from her head as she spotted her friend without his boyfriend in tow, "hey."

Eric van der Woodesen spotted the blonde and waved back and led her toward a corner where they could people watch.

Alone again with the woman he loved Chuck began to whisper sweet nothings into Blair's ear as she was grinning at how perfect the night was becoming.

-

The night however wasn't perfect for all, yet anyways as Maxie stood alone in a corner watching Winifred Leads of all people looking like a princess, dancing with her prince. Sure the prince was merely a Brooklyn bohemian he still was Spinelli's brother so Maxie wouldn't dare to even think anything bad of him. Instead she simply was wallowing in the fact that Maxie Jones was a wallflower at this social gala. She felt like the chess club captain at Jr. Prom watching as people like Winifred and her beloved boyfriend were living it up.

Speaking of her boyfriend Spinelli suddenly waltzed over with a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

"Who knew that the Jackal would grow a budding web design business when this quest first began."

Maxie looked at him rolling her eyes as she thought she needed it spelled out for her.

"Eleanor Waldorf, you know Blair's mother well she wants me to do a site for her boutique and her husband Cyrus commented that his firm's site could use a facelift and..."

Amongst his excited babbling he noticed paleness in Maxie's already fair skin. Placing a hand on his cheek panic began to set in.

"Maximista, you don't look good, is it the baby."

Ignoring his concerns for her health she instead felt his words cut him like a knife as she eyed Dan and Winifred.

"I'm sure you wish Winnie was your date instead of Dan's huh."

Spinelli watched the tears falling from her eyes as he wondered where this was coming from.

'Why would you think this?"

"Look at her Spin, she's—she's stunning and I mean you said it yourself I don't look good."

The young man let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?'

Shaking his head he reached out and took her hand.

"Maximista you're the most sparkling diamond in this ballroom, I only had meant that you looked a bit pale."

Maxie was now the one left laughing. It served her right for being shallow.

"I think its cause I kind of...," lowering her voice she continued, 'skipped dinner. I know it's bad seeing as I'm eating for two but I didn't want my dress to not fit. By the way you know Jenny made this."

"My sister Jenny?"

Maxie nodded thinking was there any other Jenny that she could have been meaning.

"She has a great talent Spin, I wonder if Feddie could use a summer intern or..."

"We can talk about Jen's fashion career later. Now however I want you to hit up the refreshment table and if your strength is up for it I want you to dance with me."

Maxie nodded taking his hand and heading across the room.

--

The night went on and the party at this time was in full swing. Maxie was being complemented on her dress, Winifred was being complemented on her new look, and Spinelli was being complemented for how organically he was fitting into this land of High Society.

Spinelli and Maxie now were tearing up the dance floor now when a hand tapped the young man on his shoulder.

"Can I cut in," a female voice rang which ordinarily would of turned Maxie's crystal blue eyes into a hideous shade of green had that voice not belonged to Serena.

Looking at his sister then back to a nodding Maxie he took the woman's hand leaving Nate and Maxie alone.

"So, your first Manhattan party."

"Well, technically I've been to a few with Kate but I guess this is my first one not as a plus one."

Nate chuckled as he placed his hands in his pockets and shook his sandy brown hair from his face.

"Regardless if this is your first or twenty first are you having a good time Maxie?"

Smiling, Maxie began to think of some of the more recent social events she'd been to in Port Charles.

"Well no one was shot or taken hostage so yes I'm having a great time."

Nate let out another adorable laugh as Maxie thought the man assumed she was making a joke. Nate Archibald had obviously never been to a party like the Black and White Ball or the fundraiser that lead to the Metro Court Hostage crisis. Granted with the latter she was a hotel employee and not a party guest but still.

Nate was about to reply to this when Blair tossed her arms around her ex and grinned.

"Dance with me Nate, for old time sake."

Nate looked over to Blair's face which was now twisted into a puppy dog pout as Chuck flashed an agitated stare.

"I'd love to," Nate said before looking over to Chuck and Maxie, "behave you two."

Chuck lifted his hands in mock salute as the former lovers began to engage in a dance.

"Together again Jones."

"Not interested Bass."

"I'm insulted," Chuck said, "you'd think that I'd jeopardize my relationship with my gal and my brother for some conquest."

"EX STEP Brother," Maxie said stressing each word as Chuck continued to smirk.

"Ok, so I would I admit it, though not tonight. Tonight I simply just want to get you a drink."

"I'm pregnant."

"I know...come on a sparkling water."

"A splash of lime and we'll talk."

"Water with a splash of lime coming right up," Chuck called out as he walked away and Dan and Winifred arrived in Maxie's general area.

"Wow Max, is that the dress Jenny's been toiling over."

Maxie spun around.

"That it is," she then decided to woman it up for some Karma points and turned towards Winnie and smiled.

"Your dress looks nice too Win, so who designed it."

"I honestly don't know, Blair picked it out and I'm not really into labels. I mean for real who in the real world would buy shoes that cost a months rent."

Maxie shrugged. Well she did she guessed as a brainstorm hit her for an article in Crimson and Winifred was the root of the idea of all places.

Spinelli and Serena were now back, however as Nate and Blair were now on the dance floor still Dan had now decided to ask his ex out for a spin on the dance floor to which she accepted leaving Spinelli alone with the Priestess and his Maximista however this tension was quickly broken as Chuck arrived with Maxie's drink.

"Old time sake my foot," Chuck said looking at Nate and Blair who were dancing and laughing without a care like they were the only two in the room. Turning to Winifred Chuck shrugged.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd say yes but I have two left feet and don't want to mess up those Italian leather shoes."

"But you and Humphrey."

"Trust me; Dan's feet have the bruises to prove that I'm a klutz."

"Well then my shoes are a small sacrifice, I'm Chuck Bass and I don't take the word no for an answer."

"Fine," Winnie said, "don't say I didn't warn you."

Chuck nodded as they headed off leaving Spinelli and Maxie alone together in silence.

Spinelli looked over at Maxie in that moment and took her all in with his eyes as he realized that she was his world and an idea flashed into his mind that he hoped would pan out in reality the way it was panning out in his dreams.

"I love you Maximista," he mumbled as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," she replied returning his kiss with another soft kiss. This time on the lips.

'This WILL work out,' Spinelli thought smiling to himself as he spent the rest of the evening glued to Maxie's side.

--

**TBC**

**Like it Hate it Comment on it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Family Portrait**

**Again another chapter. I'm sorry that it's too short but I just wanted to say that I just had to write some Chuck/Spinelli scenes and am so sorry if the are OOC in these but BBQ Chips + Orange Soda + Watching Gossip Girl does things to me...anyway standard disclaimers and just enjoy**

* * *

_Greetings and Salutations again Upper East Siders. I can't believe a week and a half has passed since the Hospital Gala and its still being talked about. It's seems Little J's dress was a hit and all eyes seem to be on M as she walks down the street and no they aren't looking at that minuscule bump on your belly either. No sir these eyes are searching for that tag reading J Humphrey though most of the time it's just Federico, not that he's bad or anything in fact I personally wouldn't mind samples...anyways so Winifred's new look is garnering buzz too. Although her outfits still aren't couture they are defiantly an improvement from the before...and the loss of those braids is defiantly a hair do. Well no real scandals to report so going to look for some...you know you love me _

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

**Van der Woodsen Home-**

Spinelli was sitting in the living room of his mother's apartment in the middle of the week hovering over his laptop. He knew he should have been putting the final touches on the Cyrus Rose project however instead he was looking at the home page of some jewelry store. Closing his eyes a smile crossed his lips.

There she in the middle of the Palace ballroom looking like an angel in her silvery gown. He had remembered telling her once that she was a masterpiece and in the hotels light she looked like a true work of art. He knew in that moment that Maxie was his forever and not because she was caring his child in her womb, no. She was the one he wanted to give it all too, Heart Body and Soul and he wanted to do it right.

Looking back at the computer screen he wondered why he didn't just go to Tiffanies with one of his Sisters as Jenny or Serena or perhaps even though Miriam wasn't technically his Granny by blood she was the woman who raised him and perhaps she had some Spinelli Family heirloom to pass down.

Pulling down the monitor of his screen he decided that was what to do, call Oakfield, ask Granny.

He had just reached for his cell and was about to push the number on his speed dial set for the old woman when the door opened and Chuck entered the room.

"What are you doing here," Chuck asked eying the hacker with curiosity.

"Well considering Lily is my mother and that she is spending the day with Maxie before we have a doctor's appointment and anyways why are you here."

"Lily is technically my mother too."

"I know this but shouldn't you be in school."

Chuck grinned taking a seat on the fine leather sofa.

**--**

**Coffee Shop-**

Lily and Maxie had spent the morning at a small boutique where Maxie was loving all the Maternity Couture she had found for herself thinking that if she had stayed in Port Charles she would of never of found anything more then a few non hideously looking mumus. They were now sitting across from one another at a small coffee shop and Maxie was jealously eyeing the iced latte that the older woman was sipping.

"Can't we please trade," Maxie asked playing with the straw of her iced mint tea, "please

I'm nothing without my caffeine fix."

"Well then prepare to be nothing for the following six months because caffeine isn't good for the baby."

Maxie crossed her lips into a pout as she pointed to the chocolate chip scone on the table.

"Fine, but if chocolate is bad too then I am totally regretting keeping this kid."

Lily let out a laugh knowing from two experiences what pregnancy hormones could do to a girl and simply smiled.

"Chocolate is fine why do you ask, would you like a cocoa instead."

"It's Mid-March, Spring has sprung and if this is any indication of Summer I just hope Feddie's or Nate's or whoever's home I'm crashing at has a good air conditioning unit."

Lily just nodded wondering if her son was even considering finding a place of his own to start his family, she made a mental note to ask him about this later as he watched the blonde fiddle with her hair causing her to smile. Although she had a daughter in Serena she loved having Maxie in her life as unlike her own daughter Maxie seemed to be letting her into her world.

Maxie unspokenly felt the same way about her boyfriend's mother. As a child Maxie's own mother Felicia had abandoned her and just like Jenny Humphrey becoming a surrogate sister to the blonde Lily van der Woodsen was becoming a second mother to her.

"So, you and my son have a doctor's appointment today."

"Don't remind me, I'm just waiting for the doctor to tell me that I'm at high risk for something or other."

"Why would you think something like that?"

Maxie swallowed hard as this was a subject that she didn't like to talk about.

"It's my heart...."

Lily nodded as she listened to Maxie telling her all about BJ causing her own heart to break for the young woman.

--

**Van der Woodsen's-**

"One of the perks of being a teenaged Billionaire, business meetings trump school."

"Couldn't you of just taken a half day or something."

"Chuck Bass doesn't do half days."

Spinelli rolled his eyes thinking, 'of coarse not.'

"Anyway I'm glad I did run into you."

Opening up his briefcase Chuck pulled out a Barnes and Nobel bag and handed it to Spinelli.

"It's a present for Maxie."

Spinelli gave him a glare wondering why the young man would get something for his girl when Chuck smiled.

"I mean it's beneficial for you as well if you want to open it."

Spinelli simply shrugged and opened the bag pulling out two books. 'What to expect when you're expecting' as well as a baby naming book.

"I hope you don't have these titles yet."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Surprisingly not, thanks."

There was soon an awkward silence breaking when Chuck began to let out a laugh.

"We didn't get along at first when we first met did we."

Thinking back to the time in at the Cosmopolitan Spinelli simply rolled his eyes.

"You pretty much trashed me, telling me I was out of your league."

"Well, it your defense you were out of your league at the time..."

"And now..."

"You've acclimated quite nicely."

Spinelli was impressed at the big word Chuck used.

"Anyway I just wanted to you know...apologize for anything I may of said in the past."

"Are you sure you were at a Bass Inc meeting and not some twelve step program thing."

Chuck stood up and headed toward his room.

"Kidding," Spinelli said, "anyway apology accepted."

--

It was then the door opened and Maxie and Lily re-entered the apartment. Maxie headed to Spinelli's side while Lily stood in the doorway looking from one son to the next.

"What did Bass do this time," Maxie asked kissing Spinelli's cheek.

"Well Jones, I was just apologizing to your boyfriend here for being an ass to him."

Maxie was going to retort asking the man which time however the man picked up the bookstore bag and handed it to her.

"Also I gave him an olive branch though it's more of a gift to the mother to be."

Maxie looked into the bag and smiled.

"Thank you Chuck though you can drop the sucking up as your not going to be the babies godfather."

"That's fine so long as I can still be the cool uncle."

Maxie nodded agreeing to this as Chuck picked up his things and looked over to Lily.

"Lily, do you mind stepping into another room to discuss the meeting."

Lily smiled following him into the other room leaving the two lovebirds alone. To share a moment as Spinelli looked over to Maxie memorizing her every movement once again thinking that she was the one.

--

**TBC**

_Ok so IDK if this chapter feels to rushed and if it does I'm so sorry. Also I'll try to keep my Monday or Tuesday updates in check but the next few weeks are going to be crazy with graduations and stuff. Anyway Reviews help to feed my muse._


	17. Chapter 17

**Family Portrait**

**Ok so I'm back to writing a draft before I copy it so tell me if the pacing/vibe is better here then in the last chapter...anyways still don't own anything...**

--

**OBGYN Office-**

About an hour later Spinelli and Maxie were now in the waiting room of the OBGYN that Dr. Kelly Lee had recommended.

Flipping feverishly through the pages of the name book that Chuck had given him earlier he seemed overly excited.

"How about Kirsten if it's a girl and Ed if it's a boy."

Maxie rolled her eyes and the young man thought he understood what she was thinking and he had to admit he was now thinking the same thing. By naming their son Ed or Edward people may question the paternity of their progeny and think that the baby was conceived in some secret affair with Dillon or something.

"Forget Ed, for a boy what about Bradford or Chase or...."

"Spinelli don't," she said with a sad look on her face.

"Fine if you don't want gender specific how about Blake or Taylor."

"You don't get it do you," tears had now slowly been welling up into her eyes.

Gently brushing her cheek with his palm he looked into her glassy blue eyes and let her continue to talk.

"My heart, BJ's heart. I don't know if it will be able to sustain this. I should have gone to the doctor as soon as I thought that I possibly was pregnant instead of just running here to Manhattan."

"I'm glad you ran here," Spinelli said kissing her head, "though I agree seeing a doctor would have been wise. However you are a beautiful and strong woman Maxie Jones and I am most certain that you and this baby will get a clean bill of health."

She have him a soft smile as he began to stroke her hair thinking about how tragic it would be if the worst happened. Maxie would surely blame herself if the child died and if Maxie died he would be heartbroken.

Maxie's name was soon called taking them out of their moment.

"Here it goes," Maxie said taking a deep breath as he took her hand and helped her up.

--

**Constance Billiard/St. Judes-**

The final bell rang however that didn't stop Blair, Nate and Serena from lingering on one of the benches in the courtyard.

"Blair," Serena asked, "let me know if this is awkward for you at all.

"Why would hanging out with my best friend and ex be awkward," she asked thinking that if this were a year ago and Serena and Nate got together she would have been pissed.

Nate let out a small smile and placed his arm around his two girls.

"So, Spring Break is coming up and I'm taking the boat out, you ladies want to join me."

Serena grinned.

"As much as I love the salty air and my hair blowing in the wind I'm planning a spa trip. I'm thinking about inviting Maxie but do you want to come too Blair."

"Sorry S but I'm going to Paris to visit my dad. Nate what about your guy friends, I'm sure Chuck would like to go."

"You mean he's not going to Paris," Serena asked.

Blair shook her head picturing Chuck hanging up with her father and his boyfriend and mentally planning to invite him when she saw him later.

"Maybe I'll invite Chuck if you don't want his company Nate."

"No, I think the whole guys thing is great and I'll ask Chuck, maybe I'll invite Damian and Eric as well heck even Dan, make it a guys week."

The girls nodded thinking that the combination of those five men on a boat for a week would be priceless.

--

**OBGYN-**

Placing her hand on her stomach she let out a sigh of relief as she received the best news ever. She would be able to carry and deliver her baby naturally and so long as she kept her stress levels at a minimum and ate right her and her child would be fine.

"See I told you it would be alright Max," he said leaning over to kiss her causing her to smile and gently nod her head before giving him a quick kiss back.

"You did," she whispered sweetly to him as the doctor came back into the room and handed them their first sonogram.

Even though it was too early to tell the baby's sex the young couple was grateful for this first picture of their child.

"I know what I don't want to name it," Maxie said.

"And what prey tell is that."

"I don't want a family name, no Mac or Georgie or Miriam or Lily or Rufus or..."

"I get it, let our child be it's own person."

Spinelli smiled in agreement.

--

**Winifred's Apartment-**

Jenny was still trying to picture someone other then Vanessa living in the small one bedroom down the street from her family's loft.

Grabbing a pretzel stick however she took a seat.

"So Jen, I know you and I haven't realy talked much..."

"That's cause there is nothing to say."

Jenny hated Winifred as despite the fact she had been making Dan happy, she was the one who had almost sent Damian away for acts of treason back when she was a Federal Agent which was a bad move in the youngest Humphery sibling's book.

Winifred let out a sigh before removing her scrunchie and shaking her hair out.

"Well anyways my lease is up in my DC apartment and your brother and I were spending his Spring Break heading down there to get the rest of my stuff and just see the sites and we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

Jenny knew that Winifred didn't want the young girl tagging along on this trip and that it was more of Dan's idea seeing as her brother's new thing was to keep nagging to his sister to stop letting Maxie poison her thoughts on Winifred and for the young girl to make her own judgements.

"I'll think about it," Jenny said trying to be nice before taking her things and excuseing herself.

--

**van der Woodsen's-**

Chuck tossed his arms around Blair as she entered the room with Nate and Serena by her side.

"Get a room you two," Nate said as Chuck rolled her eyes.

"Don't tempt us Nathanial," Chuck said grinning before moving his lips up Blair's neck causing the young woman to moan. Pulling his lips back Chuck turned to the young blonde, "By the way Eric is with whatever his name is and your mom is at some charity thing or with Rufas I don't remember."

"Where is Damian," Nate asked, "he's not answering at the house or his cell."

"Don't tell me your sweet on Spinelli now."

"Just a minor bromance," being that this was a rhetorical question Nate continued talking,

"Anyway I wanted to see if he wanted to go sailing over Break with me, it's kind of an open invite if you want to come Chuck, guys only trip though."

"I may take you up on that, it's just the last part come on man..."

Blair gave Chuck a playful slap as she was the only bikini clad girl she wanted her to be lusting over.

"Anyway, he and Maxie had a doctors appointment then he's having dinner at the Humphery's, apparently Rufas is making his famus Chili or something."

Nate just nodded making a mental note to talk to Spinelli later that evening.

--

**OBGYN-**

Maxie cluched the picture in her hand and she couldn't help but smile.

"I still can't believe how something so small is inside me and for real this time."

She let out a pause before looking into his hazel eyes.

"Did I ever tell you about the time that I faked my pregnancy."

"With Lucky, yea but that's the past...this is our now anyway I'm going to dad's for his famous chili care to join me."

"I'll take a pass, I'm going back to Feddie's to crash."

Spinelli nodded goving her a kiss on her cheek before helping her into a cab.

-

**Humphery's-**

Jenny entered the loft to see her dad hovering over the stove.

"How was school."

"Good, well except for when Winnie drove me home and asked me to join her and Dan in DC on brake."

"You should go."

Jenny was shocked at this.

"What do you mean I should go."

"I mean it would be fun, you can go to the museums, soak in our nations history..."

"Well then you go dad...seriously Winifred make over or not is a total kill joy not to mention I just don't like her."

It was in that moment Spinelli entered the apartment causing the blonde to let out a sigh of relief.

"Dami tell dad I can't go to DC with Dan and Winifred."

"Dad, Jen can't go."

Rufas looked from his oldest to his youngest silently asking them 'Why' as a light bulb went off in Spinelli's head.

"She can't go dad because she's going to Port Charles for a few days with me."

"She is."

"I am."

Spinelli nodded as he explained all about going to Port Charles to get Mac Scorpio's blessing before he proposed to Maxie. As he talked Jenny simply knew that this was going to be one interesting break to say the least.

-

**TBC**

**Ok so let's see if you can get the joke behind the names Spinelli suggests at the beginning. Anyways next chapter is a very special update in which it will focus on Jenny and Spinelli back in the Chuckles so expect GH faves like Mac, Johnny, Milo, and Carly amongst others to pop up. Anyways thanks for all your reviews and support, hugs to all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Family Portrait**

_**Ok here is another update. Standard disclaimers apply.**_

_Well Upper East Siders it's the home stretch of the semester and prime time to party. Yep, it's Spring Break kiddies. Sadly most of the usual party people are living it up outside of the normal party spots so what's going on isn't too well known. One thing however remains certain and that is fun is sure to be had by all._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

-

**Kelly's-**

He didn't like taking from his mother and would of gladly paid the cab fair from Manhattan to Port Charles or of phoned someone to transport him and his kid sister and yet here he was sitting in one of the van der Woodsen cars in a back alley behind the diner he once called home.

Entering the diner a few minutes later Spinelli flipped the sunglasses that had covered his face up as he looked over to the man behind the counter.

Mike Corbin did a double take as he looked over at the young hacker.

"Spinelli, it that you."

"Tis most defiantly the Jackal, anyway can I get an Orange Soda for myself and my sister."

Mike nodded thinking that as much as the man changed on the outside he still was the same man he knew and loved.

"Sister," Mike asked, "since when."

"Why does the Sr. Sir think that I vanished so abruptly?"

The older man shrugged as there were many reasons for this. Spinelli's granny could have gotten sick or after the whole Federal Agent fiasco the man could of easily of slipped into the whiteness protection program. Looking from the young woman then back to Spinelli the older man was about to speak when Jenny smiled sweetly and spoke up instead.

"I was as surprised as you at first but Dame is a cooler older brother then my...I mean our other brother Dan, and Maxie is like a sister to me and..."

"Maxie's with you, I thought she got a job in Manhattan, at least that's what Mac said."

"Is it that hard to believe, me in Manhattan."

Mike shrugged.

"I guess not."

Jenny began to feverishly babble to the older man some more about her eldest brothers face being all over page six not to mention Crimson, Couture, and even PEOPLE when the sound of the Mission Impossible theme rang in the air. Looking at the caller ID of his cell phone Spinelli's face lit up.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli spoke into the receiver, "did you smell me getting out of the car or do you have one of the protectors of the night staking Kelly's out..."

Jenny listened to her brother talk while Mike began to attend to other customers.

Soon Spinelli hung up the phone and Jenny could tell something was up.

"So, I take it that wasn't Maxie's dad on the phone."

Spinelli shook his head as Jenny began to fix her hair a bit.

"Nope, anyway I'm sorry but I need to go someplace, tell the driver to take you to the Metro Court and if you can't check in ask for the owners, tell them you are the Jackal's little sister."

By this time Spinelli had already made his way toward the door and Jenny was beginning to feel that she was going to be abandoned in this strange town. Suddenly in the young blondes mind Washington DC with Dan and Winifred was beginning to sound like a dream vacation. However her thoughts changed as she watched a young man enter the diner and exchange hellos with her brother before he came in and Spinelli went out.

The man had instantly recognized the young blonde sitting at the counter as the young girl exiting the loft back in Manhattan. She was Spinelli's half sister, his YOUNGER half sister.

Smiling across the room he casually approached her.

"Hey," he said putting out his hand to hers, "Jenny right."

She blinked looking into his sweet eyes wondering how the hell this man knew who she was.

"I'm well, I guess you can call me a friend of your brothers," he said as if reading her mind and answering all her questions, "I'm Milo."

"Well Milo, yea I'm Jenny," she said placing her hand in his letting him shake it.

**Harberview Towers-**

A few minutes later Spinelli looked around the penthouse as Jason let him inside. The place looked exactly the same as did his mentor.

"So, Stone Cold what did you need to say to me that you couldn't say over the phone."

Jason flashed an expressionless blink at the younger man.

"I missed you," he mumbled as Spinelli looked at him pretending that he didn't hear him.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I missed you ok," Jason said louder, "things have been too quiet around here these past few months and I was hoping you'd stay in the pink room while you were here."

Spinelli smiled knowing that something like this was bound to happen.

"I can't stay Stone Cold in fact its better I do this now then prolong it all week."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

Spinelli shook his head knowing that this could go either way.

"I'm moving out the rest of my things from here at casa de Stone Cold. I'm officially moving out and moving on."

Jason curved his lips into something resembling a smile as he was glad that the younger man was getting out of the business while he still could.

"Good for you," Jason said pulling out the checkbook from the pocket of his leather jacket, "let me give you a little something..."

"I don't require anything of the monetary persuasion as it were but if you insist on giving me a severance package might I suggest an anonymous donation to one of the charities that my mother is fond of."

Jason nodded putting the book away for now.

"I think I have some extra boxes in Sam's old room."

Spinelli nodded heading up to pack as Jason simply watched the young man with a small sense of pride as this kid who was like a brother to the mob enforcer had come a long way from the surfer boy stoner who fell into his lap almost three years before.

**Metro Court-**

Milo had insisted that he followed Jenny to the hotel and how was she to say no. Now the young man was holding her and her brothers bags while she was ringing the bell up front.

"Can I help you," a man behind the counter asked.

"Checking in, the room is under my brother's name... Damian Spinelli."

The man taped a few keys before nodding.

"He said if there was a problem..."

"No problem," the man said handing her keys.

She listened to him telling her to send her brother down when he arrived and she looked over at Milo smiling thinking that this was easier then she thought.

"Thanks for helping me out but I'm sure the bellhop can take it from here."

Milo smiled handing the bellhop the luggage and looked over at Jenny wondering if she would be the next in a long line of blondes to mess with his heart. Not that he wanted anything romantic to come of this relationship with Spinelli's kid sister no, he only wanted friendship and nothing more....right?

Jenny placed her hand on his broad shoulder as she noticed him heading toward the door.

"Don't go, "she sweetly said as she noticed his lips curved into a sweet smile.

-

**Harberview Towers-**

Spinelli had spent the next hour or so packing up his memories in the regrettably pink room into cardboard boxes to be sent to Nate's place. As he finished up he left a note which he placed on the top box. Giving the room a final look he headed downstairs pleasantly surprised to see who he saw.

-

Carly Jacks knew the young man had been upstairs however his footsteps still made her jump as he came down the stairs.

"Valkyrie hi, man this is fortuitous."

Carly smiled as she missed the young man and his unique way of speaking. Spinelli let out a small cough and smiled.

"I um I mean I actually wanted to talk to you while I was in town."

"You did," Carly asked noticing the change of tone in Spinelli's voice as he nodded.

"I want you to meet Jenny."

Carly's face lit up.

"Jenny, don't tell me, your new girlfriend."

"N-no, Jenny's my sister."

"Right, I heard about that."

"Anyway she's a budding fashion designer and I was wondering if maybe you could I don't know feature her at the hotel's boutique."

Carly smiled and let Spinelli continue to talk up the younger woman.

--

**Metro Court-**

Milo and Jenny had been sitting in the lobby of the hotel and began to talk about anything and nothing however Milo soon noticed the way Jenny's eyes continuously fell toward the door.

"And your bored with me talking about Lincoln Hawk am I right, god you must think I'm only hanging out with you cause your Rufus Humphrey's daughter right."

Jenny let out a laugh.

"No, it's just that...well...you're my brother's friend and I don't want him to get the wrong idea about us."

"We're an us?"

"You know what I mean."

"You mean you want us to be secret friends Humphrey."

"You got it Giambetti."

Reaching into her pocket Jenny pulled out a pen and began to write on Milo's hand.

"It's my cell, call or text me I'm here all week."

Milo tried not to laugh as she wrote on his hand thinking of what would happen if Max or Mr. C spotted it.

"Thanks for that," he said reaching for take out menu from Kelly's that was sitting on the table and scribbled his own number.

"See you round," he said as he headed out of the hotel with a spring in his step a few minutes later before Jenny headed toward the elevator.

**-**

**The Docks-**

After packing and chatting with Carly, Spinelli was ready to crash on a soft hotel bed when he spotted a familiar face coming toward him.

"Spinelli, hey."

He gave a half smile as Johnny Zacchara approached him. Johnny wasn't his friend by any stretch of the imagination yet they shared common interest in a pair of feisty blondes.

"I was hoping I'd run into you while you were here in town."

"And how did you...."

There was a sudden pause before both men simultaneously spoke.

"Maxie," they both said before letting out a pair of chuckles.

"Anyway,' Johnny continued, "I have something for her."

"If it's a copy of What to Expect my brother beat you to it."

"What brother is this, the one dating that fed chick."

Spinelli shook his head no as he thought about how Maxie couldn't keep her mouth shout and yet he liked that quirk about her.

As Johnny pulled out a familiar red box from Wyndoms jewelry department Spinelli suddenly began to roll his eyes. Looking at the contents however Spinelli began to giggle.

"Zacchara that takes the concept of a friendship bracelet to a totally new level."

Johnny smiled as he held up the silver charm bracelet from the box giving Spinelli a better look at all the intricate charms already on it...an angel for Georgie, a baby bottle for their progeny to be, a laptop for himself, a shoe for her and the last charm made him crack up....a Swiss flag for Johnny.

"Would you rather it was a gun."

"I guess not."

Johnny smiled.

"We should hang out sometime just us guys, hoe about Jake's now for drinks?"

"I can't I'm wiped."

"You came from Manhattan not Milan."

"Yes indeed, but I had things..." Spinelli paused, "rain check."

Nodding Johnny agreed to this before heading to the bar.

**Metro Court-**

Jenny was sprawled out on one of the two beds watching some teen movie circa the 1990's on television when he entered a few minutes after the encounter on the docks.

"You found the place I see."

Jenny looked up and smiled at him deciding now wasn't the best time to mention Milo.

"So what have you been up to sis?"

"Nothing much, just watching movies, so how was your thing and more importantly did you talk to Maxie's dad."

"No I didn't talk to the commissioner just yet but I did talk to the manager of this hotel about meeting you."

"Meeting ME."

"Yep, to maybe feature your designs here in the boutique."

"Oh my god Dami," she squealed tossing her arms around him thinking that this week in Port Charles was going to be better then she thought.

**TBC**

**I decided to split up the PC stuff. Next chapter the siblings meet with Carly and Spinelli sits down with Mac...I'll be back into the City by chapter 20. Thanks for sticking on this ride especially knowing that this will be a long one. Hugs**


	19. Chapter 19

**Family Portrait**

_Ok not to spoil the Gossip Girl season finale but !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyways standard disclaimers apply...enjoy-_

**Metro Court Hotel-**

Time in Port Charles was going great for the siblings well as great as it could be in less then twenty-four hours. It was now their first real morning in town and they were both sitting in the hotel suite, well Spinelli had been sitting while Jenny stood in front of the rooms full length mirror pouting before turning to her brother.

"Why did I agree to meet your friend Carly again, I mean I have nothing to wear."

Looking over at the young blonde dressed in a knee length black skirt and white silk shirt she bought at the boutique the evening before and smiled.

"You look perfect Jen; Carly won't be able to say no."

"Your only saying this cause you're my brother."

Spinelli simply shook his head as he put some gel in his hair.

"No, I'm saying that because it's the truth, you're a smart and talented young woman and Carly would be an idiot to not even just consider your designs to be featured here."

Tossing her arms around her brother she smiled.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

--

**About twenty minutes later in the restaurant-**

Spinelli and Jenny were now downstairs in the restaurant with Carly having brunch.

"So Jenny do you have any samples or sketches or..."

Jenny sadly shook her head as she reached into her bag. She didn't have her portfolio but she did have the next best thing.

"Is that Maxie Jones," Carly asked as Jenny handed her a photograph.

"Yes it is," As she spoke her brother gave her a curious look.

"Jen since when do you have a picture of my girlfriend in your bag."

"It's less about Maxie and more about the fact that she's wearing my dress."

Spinelli nodded as Carly looked up from the picture and smiled.

"So that's your design."

Jenny nodded as she began to explain to Carly about her design and the charity ball in general when suddenly her cell phone beeped signaling she had a text.

"It's probably my dad or Dan...Excuse me."

Her companions nodded as she picked up her phone and read the text...

_Hey friend---day off---Kelly's noon? ---Milo_

A small smile crossed Jenny's lips as she placed the phone back into her pocket and looked at her watch noticing it was almost noon and that she needed to make a good excuse to cut out.

"I'm so sorry that I was ill prepared for this meeting Mrs. Jacks."

"Call me Carly."

"Ok, Carly anyways do you have a business card so that I can fax something to you."

Carly smiled pulling a card out from her pocket.

"Here is my card and I can't wait to see what other designs you have as I'm sure if they are anything like Maxie's dress then I don't see why you can't be on the racks by years end."

Jenny smiled brightly as she shook the older woman's hand and thanked her once more before looking to her brother.

"I hope you don't mind that I need to go."

Spinelli simply smiled excusing his kid sister from the table all the while letting a bubbling curiosity envelope him.

"She's a sweet kid," Carly said once Jenny was gone, "and I meant what I said, she has talent."

Spinelli gave an appreciative smile though Carly could see in Spinelli's eyes that something was wrong.

"You have no clue were Jenny was going."

Spinelli shook his head.

"No, I mean she doesn't know anyone here besides you, me, and Mike right."

Carly shrugged.

"Do you think it would be distrustful of me if I were to go all Jackal PI and follow her?"

"I don't think so, I mean if I could go back in time to form an actual relationship with my kid brother I'd do the same thing."

Spinelli looked over to Carly with curious eyes wondering why she didn't mention a kid brother, wondering if he had befallen the same fate as Carly's son Michael or something much much worse.

"His name is Lucas and he's about your age in fact."

"So, he's alive."

"Alive and somewhere on the West Coast attending school."

Nodding Spinelli looked at his watch wondering just how far Jenny had gone.

--

**Kelly's Diner-**

"Dressing up for me, you shouldn't have," Milo said as Jenny entered the diner and took a seat across from the young bodyguard.

"Well, I was in a meeting."

"What kind of meeting."

"It's nothing," Jenny said as she casually fixed her hair, "my brother set up a meeting with Carly Jacks about my designs."

Milo's face suddenly lit up.

"Oh my god, should I be congratulating you."

Jenny shook her head letting out a small laugh.

"Not yet, so anyways why did you text me."

Milo shrugged as he began nervously drumming his fingers on the table.

"Can't a guy ask a friend to lunch?"

"I already ate so..."

Milo's face fell into a saddened expression before Jenny reached out and placed her hand on top of his.

"So... I'll just have a coffee, maybe a cookie of the chocolate chip variety."

Grinning Milo waved over the young waitress to take their orders.

-

Spinelli had since left the hotel and headed to the small diner knowing this was pretty much the only place in town other then the hotel that Jenny knew, at least to his knowledge. Looking into the frosted glass windows he spotted her like he had expected yet her companion was a shocking surprise to him. Since when did his sister know the protector of the night?

-

"So, how about them Yankees," Spinelli heard Milo ask the young girl who made a face.

"Sports aren't really my thing," she had replied, "well unless you count the St. Jude's Lax team, totally swoon worthy."

She was about to make a comment about Nate's biceps when she spotted her brother entering the diner instantly killing the mood.

"Don't look behind you Milo," she said changing the subject mid thought.

It was too late however as Milo had already tilted his head back and spotted Spinelli standing in the center of the diner, looking from bodyguard to sister then back to guard jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Really Milo, really."

Milo stood up now face to face with his frienemy giving an apologetic look. He was about to say something when Spinelli spoke up again.

"I don't even know what bugs me more that she's my sister or that she is FIFTEEN."

Spinelli practically screamed the last part as Milo sucked in a breath. He had known Jenny was Spinelli's younger sister but he thought she was Seventeen, Sixteen at the least but Fifteen.

"I'll be Sixteen next week," Jenny said softly, "anyway Dami it's not as if Milo and I are dating we are just friends."

"Friends can be much more then friends," Spinelli said thinking about how far he and his Maximista had come and picturing her blonde perfection in his brain.

"Well I'm not you and your sister's not Maxie, besides I heard through the grapevine that Lulu and Johnny are on the outs so...."

Spinelli cut Milo off.

"Johnny didn't tell me..."

"Probably didn't want to tell you seeing as he was the one Lulu caught making out with some new lab tech who swear to god is Emily Quartermaine's doppelganger."

Spinelli simply nodded wondering if that was one of the reasons Stone Cold had wanted to see him the other day and not simply because his ex master missed him.

"So," he finally said after a minute or two of silence, "you and Jen are friends that's cool I guess, HOWEVER if I hear of you two getting frisky before her eighteenth year not only will you suffer the wrath of the Jackal but that of our father, brother, and the commissioner am I clear."

"Crystal," Milo said nodding in understanding as Spinelli placed his arm around frienemy and sister grinning before telling them he had someone to visit which if Milo were to guess it would be Lulu Spencer.

As Spinelli left the diner, Milo looked back at Jenny who in a blink of an eye had lost all her sex appeal and defiantly began to look like some ones little sister.

"So, want me to go change and then go to a movie or something."

Milo looked over at the girl and smiled.

"As long as it's not R rated and I draw the line at cartoon penguins got it."

Jenny smiled.

"Got it."

--

**Metro Court-**

After that second day in town and a bit of minor tension between brother and sister things seemed to be falling into place. Spinelli had been out and about introducing Jenny to the White Knight, Original Blonde One, and Dr. Robin amongst other citizens. Watching her brother with Emma, Robin's child she could already tell her brother would make an excellent father.

Now watching her brother emerge from the bathroom clad in a terry cloth robe she clasped her hands together in delight.

"So, today's the big day huh."

He gave her a deer in the headlights look before tossing off his robe revealing his boxer clad body.

"What big day."

"Don't tell me you forgot, I mean wasn't this what the whole trip was for, to get Maxie's father's blessing."

Pulling on a pale yellow and white polo the sound of Jenny's phone went off causing Spinelli to decide to change the subject.

"So, Milo or Gossip Girl..."

Jenny let out a small laugh.

"Neither, it's Nate wanting to wish you good luck and says how he and the guys miss you on the boat."

"Text them back and let them know I miss them too."

Jenny nodded as she began to type back on her phone.

"Anyway back to me, what am I going to say to the commissioner I mean it's not everyday you ask your girlfriend's dad for his blessing. God, I don't even know if she told him of her fragile state and if she did I bet he thinks this is a shotgun sinario."

"I don't know the man but I bet he would think that, or he'll just take out his gun and kill you right there."

"Gee thanks for the confidence sis...anyway what should I say."

Shrugging Jenny moved over on the bed allowing him to take a seat next to her.

"I don't know, if it were me I'd say.....

'_Hey commissioner or Mr. Scorpio or whatever it is you call him....anyway hey, so as you know I've been seeing your daughter for a few months now and we've been best friends for longer. Anyways in seeing Maxie I have come to the conclusion that she is the one, my soul mate....'_

**Scorpio Home-**

'_...this is why I'm here this afternoon to ask for your blessing as I wish to make your daughter my wife."_

Spinelli swallowed hard as he broke eye contact with the older man awaiting the rejection that was sure to follow.

"That was bold of you to ask me this."

Spinelli nodded before biting his lip.

"Before I say yes or no I need to ask you a few things if that's alright."

Still stunned to silence he nodded once more.

"First of all, what are your future plans, more importantly are you still involved with Morgan."

"All my ties to organized crime are severed and as for the future right now I'm freelancing as a web designer but beyond that well with my cyber genius and my parents' network of contacts the world is my proverbial oyster."

Mac nodded.

"I heard about the whole family thing, anyway on to my next question. Is this proposal thing just because you got Maxie pregnant."

"With all do respect I would want your daughter's hand in marriage weather she was carrying my progeny or not."

Mac smiled as he kind of liked the young man despite his shady past as he did help to change Maxie for the better in becoming her friend.

"Well then all I have to say is if you break her already fragile heart I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"Message received," Spinelli said as a huge weight fell off his shoulders as he realized the hardest part was over and all he needed to do now was to find a ring and devise a perfect proposal for his Maximista.

--

**TBC**

Again I hope you guys like this update. I am sorry I am making Jenny OOC in my opinion but that's just how I feel her in this verse so I'm taking creative liberties. Also I notice that the past chapter I didn't get as many reviews as the previous ones so if you don't like something please let me know (constructively) and on that same vein if you have any thing you want to see let me know and I'll see what I can do....


	20. Chapter 20

**Family Portrait**

_Standard disclaimers apply..._

* * *

_Greetings Upper East Siders..._

_I hope you all had a pleasant and for the most part scandal free Spring Break. I am glad to be back and I'm sure you're glad that I'm back too. Remember what happens on Spring Break doesn't stay in Spring Break and if there are any juicy tidbits to tell I'll hear about them as soon as you can say send..._

_I can't wait to see the stories you have to tell and again there truly is no place like home._

_You know you love me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

**Nate and Spinelli's loft-**

A couple days after Spinelli and jenny arrived back in town the young hacker and his roommate were entertaining their girlfriends in their place of residence.

At the moment the four young adults were sitting around watching some movie on television...the girls' choice of course, and chatting it up on a Sunday afternoon.

Though Spinelli had yet to find a time to propose he had given her Johnny's bracelet which Maxie was fiddling with now.

"That is such a beautiful bracelet," Serena complemented.

"Thanks, I still can't believe John would go out of his way to get me a piece of jewelry like this, I mean I'd get it if he set up a trust fund for my unborn child or gave me a teddy bear but this is too much."

"It might be too much Maximista but it looks perfect sitting on your wrist."

"Yea, well at least I have something nice on my hand before it totally swells up."

"Your arm won't swell up."

"Obviously you've never been around a pregnant woman."

"I've been around Dr. Robin when she was pregnant with wee Emma and...."

Serena could sense that this was going to lead to a hormones induced fight and so she interjected.

"So, Nate, how was that boat trip of yours."

The younger of the two men let out a laugh as he pulled his bangs off his face and cocked a sweet grin.

"It was great, I wish you could of came Damian, anyway you should of seen Chuck blathering on wondering how mermaids did it."

All eyes fell on Nate wondering if that was just a conversation starter however Nate's face was stone cold serious.

"No, for real, granted he was wasted but still it was rather amusing."

"I guess it's all fair then, Blair was flirting with our gay masseur right Maxie."

Maxie let out a grin.

"You have to admit Serena he was HOT, and that Latin accent Muy caliente.

Spinelli looked over at his blonde one partially jealous that she could ever think another man was hot and partly impressed because he had no clue she could speak Spanish.

Maxie looked over to her boyfriend and flirtatiously batted her baby blues at him.

"Don't worry, just because I look at another guy doesn't mean that I love you any less. You're stuck with me Spinelli for better or worse..."

As she began to talk he began to drift into a fantasy about him getting married to the blonde of his dreams.

--

**van der Woodsens-**

If love was in the air then it wasn't just the younger set that was being intoxicated by it's sent as across town Rufus was sitting on Lily's couch.

During the past week while all their children were off doing their own things the older couple was spending all their time together reminiscing about old times and making their own plans on what to do about the future.

"So Lil, Jenny came back the other day and Dan is do back within the next couple of hours."

The older woman nodded trying to act in the sophisticated air she was accustomed to however in Rufus's presence she felt like she could let her hair down metaphorically speaking.

"I am well aware the kids are back," she said as Serena had been back from her spa trip with Maxie and Blair a couple days ago and was sleeping over at Blair's place while Eric was pretty much only using the apartment to sleep in.

She looked over at him waiting for his point which he didn't seem to be getting too.

"Rufus we can't keep doing this."

"And what is 'THIS' that we can't keep doing."

"THIS this, the whole push and pull, pull and push."

"I don't see any pushing or pulling."

She let out a sigh.

"Can you honestly tell me that all this, us, together doesn't have to do with Damian coming back into our lives."

Rufus paused to think about this a moment and began to run a hand through his hair while looking intensely at the first love of his life.

"I think that Damian coming into the picture might have furthered things along faster but by no means is the reason we are at this place."

"Y-you don't."

Gently placing a hand on Lily's cheek he shook his head.

"No, I don't."

He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss.

-

**Nate and Spinelli's-**

"So, Maxie do you know the sex of the baby yet because it's never too late to go shopping..."

"You girls and your shopping," Nate said rolling his eyes at Serena before looking to Spinelli with a seriousness in his eyes.

"So, as much as I LOVE you as a roommate I know you raising your family here in a matter of months in unlikely."

Spinelli never thought of the aspect of a permanent residence for him and his family and continued to listen to Nate speak.

"I mean if it were up to me I'd give you this place when I went off to school in the fall but...."

Spinelli nodded knowing that though the other man who had become his dearest friends parents were out of the picture at the moment the penthouse was in their name.

"I understand fully."

"Back to the baby," Serena said, "so when will you know the sex, seriously."

Maxie let out a sigh placing her hand on the bump that slowly was getting bigger and totally ruining her wardrobe in the process.

"Well I have another appointment in a week, I don't know if it's still too soon but my fingers are crossed."

"So," Nate said, "I bet you want a little girl, you know so you and your daughter can gang up on Spin."

"I'm sure a Mini Maximista would have me wrapped around her pinky finger from the moment I lay eyes on her."

"So you want a girl."

Spinelli shrugged. Truthfully he didn't care what they had as long as both mother and child were both healthy.

"Calista Briony" he mumbled as three sets of eyes fell upon him.

"What was that," Maxie asked placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

To be honest he didn't really know where that came from other then that he had been skimming over the baby name book earlier that day.

"Calista Briony," he repeated, "that's our girl's name."

A small tear ran down Maxie's cheek as she thought that was the prettiest name she's ever heard.

"If I can recall Calista comes from Greek origin meaning the most beautiful one while Briony comes from the English meaning..."

Maxie gently placed her hand on Spinelli's mouth. Gosh she lo him but she talked way too much.

"Well, if we have a girl that will defiantly be on the shortlist."

Spinelli grinned.

"Really."

"Really," Maxie responded as Spinelli softly kissed her cheek wondering when his window to propose would be.

--

**van der Woodsens-**

Lily smiled thinking that this was so wrong yet so right as she looked into Rufus's eyes.

"So, you think that this is a good idea."

"I mean Serena and Dan will be going away to school in a few months and Jenny and Eric are friends, not to mention Damian I'm sure wants a place of his own to settle into when the baby's born."

"True, but is that place safe to raise a baby."

"Dan and Jenny lived there most of their lives and they turned out fine."

Lily simply nodded thinking that sure Rufus and his ex wife raised their children there but Maxie seemed to be a girl after her own heart meaning she was high maintenance.

Letting out a sigh knowing that Rufus was so going to make her cave causing him to win this fight she placed her well manicured hand into the pockets of her designer suit.

"Fine, we'll run it by the kids first."

Rufus smiled glad that this relationship was taking a total step forward and hoped that this time around it wouldn't take two steps back.

--

**Nate and Spinelli's-**

"So," Nate said, "what are your plans tonight Spin because Serena and I were planning to hit up this club opening and we were wondering."

"Thanks but no thanks," Maxie cut in before Spinelli could get a word in, "but I have nothing to wear and even if I did no bouncer would let a fat cow like me in..."

Spinelli was about to comment to reassure Maxie she wasn't fat, she was beautiful when the door opened and Jenny ran in holding a leather-bound portfolio that Spinelli had got her on the trip to Port Charles.

"Did someone say fashion crisis," she asked tossing the portfolio down before making herself comfortable on one of the couched on Serena's other side.

'So Jen, did you talk to Carly yet."

Jenny nodded.

"I did, I faxed her some sketches the other day and I hopefully will get a call about it soon."

Spinelli's face lit up as he was genuinely happy for his little sister.

It was in that moment that the buzzing of all their cell phones rang out.

"What does Gossip Girl have to spill now," Serena said almost sure this was some massive blast even though she knew she didn't do anything scandalous or at least she thought she didn't.

"It's Lily," Spinelli said.

"Mine's from my dad," Jenny replied, "it says family dinner at your place Serena."

"I got the same message," I wonder what this is about.

--

**TBC**

**Ok so this was kind of a filler point. I didn't even pre write I just typed as I went and hope there is some coherence in this chapter. I am currently at a massive impass with this piece as I have a handful of plot points in mind though I don't know when and where to place them. This mixed with a drastic lack of reviewers in the past two chapters makes me ponder if this piece lost it's spark or if people are simply too consumed with real world issues to drop me a line...anyway please review if you can and thanks all who are continuing to read this.**


	21. Chapter 21

**FAMILY PORTRAIT**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

--

**van der Woodsen place-**

The young adults entered the lavish suite moments after getting the call breathing in panic. Why would Lily and Rufus be summoning them, something surely must be wrong….right?

"Hell," Serena spoke taking a step ahead of the others, "mom where home."

Silence

"Dad," Jenny said, "you here."

Still silence.

"Weird," Spinelli said still holding Maxie's hand with one hand while nervously brushing back his bangs with the other.

Looking over to the older of his two younger sisters he flashed a sweet smile, "does mom do this a lot, you know call family meetings."

Serena shrugged.

"No, though she does hold a mean intervention," all eyes flashed on her, "Kidding, anyway where is Eric, Chuck…"

The door opened now and the two men entered also with panic stricken faces.

"So, you got texts too," Chuck said, "that's a load off my back."

All eyes were on him now.

"I didn't do anything wrong…geeze."

They all simply nodded knowing the person Chuck Bass was, not putting anything past him even after he claimed to be at his club with Eric all afternoon.

Nothing was said to the young billionaire heir and soon the adults entered the room though they seemed different in some way. Kind of happy well happier.

"Good you're here," Lily said a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Where here," Serena chirped…"so…"

"So," Lily replied motioning them to all enter the dining room where a spread catered from one of Lily's favorite restaurants was set on the table, "I thought we could have a family dinner."

Eric rolled his eyes. If no one else was going to call BS he was.

"Family Dinner, since when do we have family dinners."

"Is Grandma Cece alright," Serena asked, not that she cared.

Lily nodded.

"She's fine."

It was then they noticed Dan and Blair's absence from the room. Sure Blair could be justified by the simple fact that she wasn't family despite all the time she spent with one member of the van der woodsen/ Humphrey clan or the other though Dan was a horse of a different color. He was Rufus's son, Jenny and Spinelli's brother….

"Oh my god," Jenny said letting it all settle in. Her skin instantly turning a pale white as she placed a chipped pink nailed hand over her open mouth. "It's Dan, isn't it…?"

"What's Dan," the young man said entering as his sister tossed her petite frame toward him with great force and embraced him in a hug before taking a step back. Soon she began to punch at his stomach. "Dan, what the hell were you doing, scaring us like that and…."

He cut her off looking around at every ones face.

"Traffic was insane on the way back from DC. I dropped Winnie off at her place and flipped on my phone just as I was about to go home when I got your message, so what's up."

"Well Daniel," Lily said in a soft maternal tone, "your father and I have something to say."

"Oh my god you're pregnant," Maxie said with false enthusiasm. It was already a bit overwhelming that she was pregnant herself but being pregnant at the same time as her unborn child's grandmother was outright weird.

"You're so OLD," Eric chimed in causing Lilly to laugh.

"No, no…were not having another addition to this family anytime soon, well besides Maxie's little bundle of joy which by the way do you know the sex yet."

"I will at my next appointment I think but I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

"Calista Briony Spinelli," Spinelli paused after saying this, "or it could be Calista Briony Humphrey I don't know…the last name isn't an issue yet but…"

His words were muffled as Maxie's hand covered his mouth.

"So if it isn't a baby then what is it?" Jenny asked pausing for a moment as he remembered a long time ago his father hinting that he wanted to propose to Lily, "let me guess you're engaged."

Both adults shook heads causing Spinelli to let out a silent sigh of relief. If Maxie was weirded out by the notion of Lily being pregnant then he was equally if not more weirded out by being engaged at the same time as his parents. He could only imagine Maxie and Lily planning a double wedding.

"Well if you're going to just drag out your news dad," Dan said, "I have some news of my own."

"Don't tell me you knocked up the Fed Humphrey," Chuck said, "Seriously out of all of us guys…" looking over to Spinelli and Maxie he paused, "I mean of all us High School guys I would of though I'd be the first to spread my seed weather intentional or not."

"Winifred isn't pregnant," Dan said shaking his head looking at his dad, "anyway Dad, I know your going to say I'm moving to fast," he paused looking to Maxie, "and you are going to toss out some snarky comment bout how she treated my brother…"

"Hey you said it not me bud."

Looking back at his dad Dan inhaled another breath in.

"Dad, I'm moving in with Winnie if that's alright."

Spinelli was about to open his mouth to protest this as if Maxie wasn't going to list all the former federal ones misgivings he would most defiantly bring them to light for the greater good of his younger brothers well being. However before he could get a word in edgewise Rufus opened his mouth.

"Good," he said, "this will make things considerable easier."

All eyes now looked at Rufus. Some wondered if he was dabbling in the stuff he most likely took during his rock star days.

"Make what easier Dad," Jenny asked.

The older man looked from his daughter to the eldest blonde and a smile crossed his face.

"While you were away kids Lily and I got to talking."

Talking, all this was about simply talking. The kids all thought giving the adults a sharp glance.

"What Rufus means is well," Lily began to talk seeing if she could change up the tone for them to all understand, "well it is you see we talked and decided that it would be best if Rufus moved in here with us."

All eyes were now on the blonde.

"Well not just me, you too Jenny."

"And what were you planning to do with me," Dan asked.

"Well, you could come too though I would of thought you might move in with Nate, at least till you moved to the dorms."

"With all do respect sir," Nate said, "I kind of have a good living arrangement going with your other son."

"That's the other thing, Damian I was thinking, you and Maxie need a place to settle down..."

"About that, I've been looking up apartments and...."

"And you can stop; I want you and Maxie to have my loft."

Maxie tried to hold back a spit take. She pictured herself in some posh penthouse maybe in Feddie's building, or the Waldorf's. Never did she ever in her wildest dreams did she think that her future dream home would be in Brooklyn of all places.

Maxie was about to speak up in protest when Jenny's phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID she noticed the number instantly and looked up at her dad.

"It's Carly, can I please take this dad, and I'll try to be quick."

Rufus nodded and Jenny took a step in the hall.

"Brooklyn," Maxie said looking at her boyfriend while rolling her eyes, "not where I pictured our first home to be but at least its better then the Pink Room at Jason's right."

Spinelli nodded at that statement as the conversation between the family members slowed down between bites.

--

Jenny entered the room clapping with excitement as she entered the room.

"Mrs. Jacks give you good news?"

"The best dad the best."

"Well then spill, what was it that the Valkyrie wanted."

"So Carly got my fax and showed my work to her husband who in turn get this...showed them to KATE HOWARD."

"Kate Howard, you mean the fashion editor Maxie works for."

"One and the same Dan."

Her hands clasped together in delight and her face curled up to a huge grin.

"Anyway so apparently Maxie had been talking me up to her boss and well."

"Well, go on Jenny..."

"Well, if it's all right with you dad not only does Carly and her husband want me to design for the boutique but Kate offered me a job in the Port Charles Crimson office as a Summer Intern AND Mr. Jacks is setting me up with a penthouse...a PENTHOUSE, well not that this place is bad Mrs. van der Woodsen cause it totally isn't."

Everyone nodded and began to eat and talk about the move and Jenny's job offer amongst other things leaving Spinelli to ponder. Sure he was plotting out a romantic moment to pop the proverbial question to his fair Maximista but in all this hustle and bustle of news could he casually ask her and get away with it?

Looking over to where she was sitting next to Jenny gushing about Kate and Crimson and Lulu Spencer he knew...he knew that the time wasn't right.

-

The evening soon slipped on and a nice dessert spread was being set out though Spinelli needed time to still process the whole situation, the game of musical addresses, Jenny's impending summer job in the Chuckles and most importantly the ring that he had kept in his back pocket while he waited for the perfect time to pop the question.

"So, is this party private or can I join you," Chuck said stepping into the foyer.

Looking at the man he rolled his eyes thinking back to their first meeting.

"What do you want Chuck."

"I've got a proposal for you Damian, I was going to talk to you about it some other time but with all the new start talk tonight I figured why not just drop the ball."

"Well as far as proposals go..."

"No, really...do you need help getting the ring."

Spinelli looked at the former playboy and shook his head.

"I've got a ring, anyway Bass what do you want."

"Victrola."

"Your sex club."

"BURLESQUE."

"Whatever you want to call it...anyway what about it. No let me guess since you're under twenty one and your father has passed you need someone's name on the lease to keep your liquor license right."

Chuck paused never having that notion cross his mind.

"no, but now that you mention it....anyway I was thinking well since I'm trying to be a one woman guy and you could use another venture besides being a freelance tekie and hacker extraordinaire I thought that maybe we could give the club some kind of make over."

"Make over."

"You know, clean it up yet at the same time keep its sensual allure."

"You mean having the waitresses were mini skirts and tube tops instead of just corsets and fishnets."

Chuck shrugged having a different idea already in mind however he decided to humor the older man.

"Whatever floats your boat."

Spinelli let out a chuckle.

"Can I sleep on it," he asked as Maxie appeared in the doorway.

Chuck nodded as the two men came back into the dining room with the young blonde.

--

**TBC**

**I know it was on the shorter side but I'm at a bit of an impasse with a few things. Right now I have half a dozen or so plot points but no idea what to do with them. Comments, Critiques, and Ideas are totally loved at this point as this may be the last chapter I post for a bit unless the muse perks up.**


	22. Chapter 22

**FAMILY PORTRAIT**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

--

**_OK so my muse kind of sort of has plot points figured out up until at least chapter 25 as well as an idea for a companion piece called Summer in the City and is a Spin Off about Jenny Humphrey, Kristina Davis, and Michael Corinthos III. Teaser banners are posted over Soap Fan Fiction so check them out...._**

**_--------_**

_Is it still called sleeping on it if it's been more then twenty four hours because if not then I think Damian sadly didn't get the memo. It's been about a week since I've been tipped off about the big M and the potentially bigger deal between Bass and Spinelli regarding C's beloved Victrolia. Does our young genius have his eyes on a bigger, blonder prize or will he come to realize you can have it all if you have the right connections? I'm sure you're eagerly waiting to see what happens next and I'm defiantly going to keep you posted._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

_Federico's Apartment-_

He sat on the designer's plush couch and was silently glad that his father proposed this move idea. Sure Brooklyn wasn't his fair Maximista's ideal but in raising a child it was better then the almost all white loft the designer had.

Letting out a small sigh he looked over at the small hand held that Lily had given him shortly after he permanently relocated to the city as what was most surely an apology for not being in his life these past 22 years.

He looked at the calendar and a smile instantly crossed his face reading the note below the date...

OBGYN FIND OUT SEX OF WEE ONE

He was still hoping for his little Calista and could even picture her with a mop of messy blonde curls mixed with his own big hazel puppy dog eyes.

"Do I look ok," Maxie's voice rang all at once taking out of his moment of reflection before she entered the room.

She had on a pink and brown patterned dress and a pair of matching brown flats while her blonde hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail reveling the pink hoops in her ears.

He could see the bump that was getting bigger each and every day much to Maxie's dislike and smiled.

"You look astounding."

"Are you sure I don't look like a beached whale, I mean I've been doing this yoga regime that Blair's personal trainer told me about it's supposed to keep me in top shape but I feel like I gained like a million pounds."

Spinelli simply shook his head and smiled.

"If you looked like a beached whale I'd tell you so, you know that. Anyway you look glamorous in fact I have a pitch for your next meeting at the magazine."

Maxie reached over and began to play with her boyfriend's hair letting out a small giggle.

"Oh you do do you, well then Damian Spinelli please enlighten me."

He flashed his goofy grin which she knew that he knew that this grin made her weak in the knees.

"Yummy Mommies," he spoke kissing her neck softly before getting ready to head out.

--

_Constance Billiard/ St. Jude Quad-_

School had already ended for the day but that didn't stop the gang or at least the seniors from hanging out after school.

"So, I can't believe it, we actually made it to senior Prom."

Serena rolled her eyes as Blair spoke thinking back to the scrap book Blair had since they were both little girls.

"And I can't believe that the head mistress announced today that we are actually going to have a king and queen this year."

Chuck grinned putting his arm around Blair.

"Well it's no contest who Queen will be."

His eyes shifted to his step sister.

"No offence sis."

Serena cringed every time Chuck called her that and looked into Nates emerald eyes.

"No, no way are you two pitting me against the two of you, I mean come on even Archie couldn't choose between Betty and Veronica..."

"Is this your way of saying your still into my girl Nathanial."

Nate laughed.

"No, I mean gentlemen do prefer blondes but as far as Prom Queen goes I think there is defiantly a contest...what do you think Dan."

Dan looked over from the blonde he once loved to the brunette whom he couldn't stand and simply shrugged.

"I don't know man, in fact I'm thinking of skipping Prom."

Serena looked at him in shock like he just said the pope was in fact not really Catholic or some other ridicules thing.

"What do you mean not going to prom...it's like a right of passage or something."

"It's just...well Fred she's kind of..."

"Old," Chuck said, "come on cougars are so the fashion, I mean I read in one of Blair's stupid magazines this popular drama series is doing a whole long cougar story arch and...."

Dan was shocked that Chuck Bass of all people was reading Cosmo or whatever as he simply shook his head.

"Age is just a number but I mean I think she'd feel like a fish out of water. I don't know maybe we'll go to some club or rent cheesy movies and get take out and cheap wine."

"Sounds like a blast," Blair said with total sarcasm in her voice before chattering with Serena about dresses and limps and everything else which was a part of her perfect prom.

--

_The Doctors Office-_

Spinelli and Maxie finally reached their destination and Maxie headed to the desk to check in while Spinelli continued to look at his cell phone.

"Expecting a call from your girlfriend," Maxie asked walking back to him.

"My girlfriend is already here."

She was now the one playfully kissing him as she eyed some of the other women thinking she defiantly looked more put together and made a mental note to thank Jenny later for yet another fabulous maternity dress.

"Just call him already."

"You think it's a good idea."

Maxie nodded.

"Yea, I do actually, I mean sure you're the Jackal and I know you were all set to do that whole PI thing before...well before everything."

He gave her a look wondering where the hormonal heroine of his heart was heading with this as he listened to her babble on.

"And well, since you came to this town you've been doing a bit of freelance web design but come on you can't just design web sites for a living."

"Gee, thanks."

"I-I didn't mean it that way."

Spinelli nodded. He knew that and he also knew the Victrola thing was a golden opportunity as he picked up his cell phone and began to text Chuck when Maxie's name was called.

"Well here it goes," Maxie said placing her hand on her stomach.

--

_Winifred (and soon to be Dan's) place-_

He entered the studio apartment and spotted the young former agent sitting on the couch watching some old movie on television.

"Hi honey, I'm home," Dan said as Winifred turned her head to him pulling a loose strain of her straightened brown hair out of her eyes blushing a bit at his line.

"Hey Dan, how was school...." she paused, "god I'm sounding like my mother used to."

Dan couldn't help but laugh.

"School was alright, lots of talk about Prom and stuff."

Winifred let out a small sigh.

"Awww Senior Prom, a right of passage to which I regretfully have only experienced through the wonders of cinema."

"You mean you never went to your High School Prom."

Winifred shook her head.

"I wasn't exactly miss popularity in fact I'm still not."

"You may not be a Blair but trust me the Blair's of the world aren't my type."

"Yea but the Serena's of the world...."

Dan had to agree. Sure there was one time once upon a time where he liked Serena van der Woodsen, quite possibly even loved her but it was those REAL girls like Vanessa and now Winifred which were more for him.

"Anyway...."

Winifred looked at Dan a bit upset that he had changed the subject.

"Anyway..."

She repeated.

'Anyway, Winifred Leads would you like to go to Prom with me."

Standing up she tossed her arms around him.

"Yes, yes I will."

-

_Doctors Office-_

They were now in the doctors room where she had already asked the doctor about issues regarding her heart which the doctor said was still a non issue and she would be able to carry this baby to term with slim to no problems and now she had another question before the moment of truth was to be reveled.

"Ok, one more thing," Maxie said, "Sex...would it be recommended."

Spinelli's face she could see from the corner of her eyes was flushing a million shades of red as she asked this.

He had only had sex three times in his life and all three times weren't in the best of circumstances even though the second time he relieved carnal knowledge of Maxie the little miracle inside of her was created.

"Sex is perfectly natural in this stage in pregnancy; in fact I've had some people say pregnancy sex was the best sex they ever had."

Both of them knew that sex would defiantly be happening now between them in the not to distant future and in their own little words both of them were thrilled as the doctor instructed Maxie now to lie down rubbing the familiar gunk on her stomach.

A few moments later the doctors smiling face looked over at her.

"Ok you two are you ready to find out what you're having...."

--

**TBC**

**OK so again here is another chapter down. I hope you like it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**FAMILY PORTRAIT**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**VICTROLA-**

"What do you mean you don't know the babies sex," Chuck asked Spinelli from across the table in the closed down club a few days later, "I thought you and Maxie had the big appointment the other day and besides Blair told me that she and Maxie were hitting up fifth avenue to register or whatever it is that expectant mothers do."

Spinelli let out a chuckle thinking shopping was defiantly what his Maximista would be doing as he mentally flashed back to the events that transpired at the doctor's office as he retold them to Chuck.

-

**_OBGYN-_**

_"Ok, you two, are you ready to find out what you're having," the doctor asked as Hazel and Blue eyes locked together and the young couple's faces sparked brilliant smiles._

_"Wait," Maxie's voice suddenly chirped up causing Spinelli to look at her like a deer caught in headlights._

_"What's wrong Maximista, is it the baby, did she kick."_

_Maxie just gave her a look as the doctor smiled._

_"So, Mr. Spinelli I see you want it to be a girl."_

_He nodded._

_"Well anyways the baby shouldn't be kicking for another few weeks or so..." she paused looking to Maxie, "are you in pain Mrs. Jones?"_

_Maxie shook her head not wanting to of caused any worries._

_"No, it's nothing like that no...It's just well I'm kind of having second thoughts on finding out the baby's sex thing, is that normal."_

_The older woman shook her head and smiled._

_"Not at all, wanting to be surprised is perfectly natural."_

_Spinelli didn't know what to think but he wasn't the one caring this little bundle of joy for nine moths so what Maxie wanted Maxie would get._

_-_

**FIFTH AVE-**

Blair and Maxie were girls on a mission.

"You do know this whole surprise thing you got going is going to make shopping hard."

Maxie pouted as she was looking at a rack of pink onesies at a baby boutique and holding up one that read 'Daddy's Little Girl'

"I know, but I figure buy for both then return what I don't need."

Blair loved that idea as she moved her hand across a baby blue cashmere blanket.

"So, baby talk aside I can't believe your actually going to go through with you letting him drag your ass to Brooklyn, I mean you're so better then that place."

"I know I never thought my dream house would be in Brooklyn but I mean I can't raise my baby at Feddie's not with his models and boyfriends, and yes that is so plural running around twenty four seven."

"But its Brooklyn the town along is a fashion eyesore."

Maxie sucked in a deep breath and shrugged.

"I don't know, I think it has a sense of charm."

Blair looked at Maxie as if the petite blonde was taken over by some pod person.

"Please tell me that's the hormones talking."

Maxie's face suddenly curled up into a wide grin.

"Well the fact that Lily is hiring a decorator to spruce up the loft doesn't hurt."

Blair clapped her hands together before adjusting the oversized shoulder bag she carried and smiled.

"Now there is the Maxie that I know."

The blond chuckled as she continued to browse the shop and finally deciding on getting the blue blanket that Blair had been holding along with one in Pink and Cream as well as the pink onesie because if Spinelli's instincts were right and they did have a little girl she would so have her daddy wrapped around her fingers.

--

**HUMPHREY LOFT (Soon to be Spinelli and Maxie's)-**

Lily began to circle around the loft with Rufus and a designer on her tail.

"Ok, so what I want you to do is to make this a little piece of Manhattan over across the bridge."

The thirty something brunette bit her lip and began to scribble down something in her notebook as Lily tossed an arm around Rufus prompting him to kiss her cheek.

"You know you don't have to do this Lil," Rufus said.

"And you didn't have to give our son this place, you could have easily sold it to help and pay off Dan's tuition or Jenny's travel expenses."

Rufus really didn't like Lily to talk about his financial situations even though he was pretty much set after Dan picked up a last minute scholarship and Carly and Jasper Jacks were pretty much bankrolling Jenny's summer in Port Charles or the 'Chuckles' as he had heard his daughter referring to the small upstate burg as.

"And now for the nursery, since they refuse to find out the sex I was thinking maybe a yellowish color...."

-

**VICTROLA**

Spinelli and Chuck had tossed back a couple of drinks and babbled on and on about Maxie and Blair and the baby and the Prom and everything and nothing except for the real reason they were here.

"So Chuck is the reason your stalling because you're having second thoughts on a partnership with the Jackal or do you suddenly want to be best friends with this fish out of water."

"Fish out of water, that's funny...you know if this Tec support falls flat you could perform a comedy routine in the Village or something."

"Riiiiiiiiiiight."

"Anyway this fish as you so call yourself has most defiantly earned it's sea legs, I mean if I didn't like you do you Damian do you think I'd of asked you to become my partner in Victrola."

Spinelli scratched his head. He hadn't thought of this as he let out a sigh washing all apprehensions he had about this partnership away.

"So you want to talk about the sex club..."

"Burlesque."

"Whatever...anyway do you."

Chuck nodded.

"So, does the Jackal have any bright ideas?"

Spinelli grinned pulling out a clipboard from his leather messenger bag which had been seated on the booth besides him.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do..."

-

**FIFTH AVE-**

"Oh my god," Blair suddenly heard Maxie scream.

Blair suddenly went into panic mode worried that something was wrong with Maxie's baby and was not worried that this shopping trip wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Don't worry B, it's not the baby."

Blair then watched as Maxie's pink nail pointed toward the window of a thrift shop were Blair instantly spotted the blonde waves of Serena's hair.

"Figures Serena would shop thrift," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Sure it was a known fact that Serena and Blair were best friends for seemingly forever but that didn't mean Blair could comment on her friend's bohemian chic style behind her back.

It was then that Serena van der Woodsen took a step aside and the petite figure of Winifred Leads stood there.

--

"I like the color but don't you think the front is cut a bit too, I don't know low."

Serena eyed the sage green gown in the young woman's hand and eyed the neckline. Yes it was low cut but it wasn't as low as the former agent made her think.

"I don't think so Fred," Serena said smiling at how in this short time she had become friendly with her ex's new girlfriend,

"Why don't you try it on?"

Winifred nodded and took the dress to the small dressing area the shop had in back as the tinkling of bells filled the air and Maxie and Blair entered.

Serena immediately spotted her best friend along with her brother's girlfriend and gave them a genuine look of shock.

"Wow, Blair Waldorf shopping thrift."

"I'm not..."

Blair began to straighten her bag nervously as she wondered what Gossip Girl would say if she found out about this shopping excursion before spotting Maxie rifling through a wrack of dresses holding up a deep purple garment.

"What, I know this color is so two seasons ago and it's so not a size 3 but it's in good quality and a good price and maybe Jenny can embellish it up a bit."

The two princess of the Upper East Side simple burst out in giggles all of a sudden as a voice rang out from behind them.

"It's that bad isn't it?"

The trio turned around to see Winifred looking just as glamorous as she did at the charity gala if not more so.

"Wow Winnie, this might just be hormones talking but you look hot."

Winifred blushed a bit.

"Is it just Maxie's pregnancy hormones which by the way what's the verdict?"

"I decided to be surprised, Maxie said as Serena butted in.

"No it's not just her hormones you look smashing like I told you that you would."

Winifred nodded before looking over at Blair and Maxie.

"Anyway what brings the two of you into a shop like this?"

"Well apparently Maxie likes to shop thrift," Blair said.

"Wow shopping thrift, moving to Brooklyn Maxie I've pegged you totally wrong."

Maxie suckered in a deep breath. She had promised she would be nice or well as nice as she could be to Winifred Leads for every ones sake but that comment was going to toss her over the edge. Shaking it off however she simply smiled.

"We saw you through the window," Maxie corrected Blair, "anyway is that your prom dress Winnie."

She nodded.

"I think it's going to be."

"Well great choice and it's not even that old."

Winifred eyes lit up. Not that she cared about fashion which was why she was shopping thrift for her first and only Prom Night instead of going all out and going to a fancy boutique or even department store.

"It's not," she simply said as Maxie shook her head.

"Nope, it's actually from Feddie's prom collection from this season though it could be a...."

Maxie paused moving way to close to Winifred for her comfort.

"....nope it's his signature seam work. My guess is that either A) someone bought it and then was unceremoniously dumped or B) someone decided to buy more then one dress then return the extras. Either way though why return them to a thrift store."

"Maybe they were being generous," Serena said.

Maxie and Blair simply nodded as both of them being insiders of fashion knew that this was probable.

"So," Serena said clapping her hands in noticing Maxie's bags, "I see you did a bit of shopping."

The blonde nodded and as Winifred changed back into her street cloths began to show her boyfriend's sister her purchases.

--

**VICTROLA-**

"The idea of keeping the stage set up is genius."

Spinelli smiled.

They had been talking about club changes for the past hour now and although they were still on the fence about renaming the club they were getting close to how they were going to theme it. They decided that they wanted the club to be classy but with a bit of fun at the same time and they were not talking about the entertainment factors because women in corsets and fishnets was totally out of the question.

"I was kind of figuring maybe we could get a house band or dueling pianists or something."

"Oh...maybe you can talk to your dad about using some of his musical connections."

Spinelli nodded jotting that down when his phone buzzed.

_DAD_

He let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"My dad's ears are ringing...hello."

-

"Hello," Rufus's voice spoke to him from his loft where he had still been with Lily and the decorator, "your mom has officially lost it."

"Why, what is she doing?"

"She's talking about taking one of the bedrooms and turning it into a walk in closet."

"Seriously."

"Seriously."

Talking to the older man for a bit longer he looked over at Chuck and rolled his eyes.

"It seems that Lily's a closet interior decorator," was all he could say before he began to text Maxie while listening to Chuck who was muttering...

"Maybe we should hire her."

--

**TBC**

_Ok so next chapter hopefully will be Prom Stuff and the Move while Chapter 25 will be the set up for my Spin Off called Summer in the City._

_Thanks for your continued support and I hope you like this little world I'm creating._


	24. Chapter 24

**FAMILY PORTRAIT**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

--

_'It's Gonna Be A Night To Remember Upper East Siders, that's right....it's Prom Night for our friends at Constance and St Jude's and this year is the first in both schools long life here in the city where a king and queen are being voted. Now we all know it doesn't take a stupid political contest to determine what we already know....or does it. And on everyone's mind I'm sure is how will our little Cinderella fair this evening...Miss Leeds we're talking to you....anyway I hope this Prom is everything you dreamed of and more kiddies..._

_You Know You Love Me..._

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

**Van der Woodsens-**

"I can't believe she actually called me out," Winifred said as she was fighting with the corsage that Dan had recently gave her before crossing the room to take pictures with the other guys all dressed up in their tuxes.

"It means you've arrived daaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrling." Serena dragged out, "though I wouldn't get too worked up until she talks you on a daily basis."

"Try Hourly S...remember when you came back to town at the beginning of last year."

Serena nodded as her mind flashed back to the beginning of her junior year when she had moved back to the City after a semester at boarding school and was surrounded by speculations about where she was. Was she sleeping around with European Bohemians, or was she having a secret baby or was she REALY at Boarding School like she said she was.

"Man that seems like forever ago B," Serena simply replied as the guys began to head back over to the girls.

"So ladies, Chuck here doesn't mind if the photographer lets me take a picture with both my girls does he."

Even if Chuck did mind he wouldn't have said anything as despite all the drama he had in the past he was in the best place he'd been in and simply smiled at his best friend placing an arm around him.

"Course not Nathanial only of you don't mind me stealing my step sis afterwards."

Nate nodded as Serena made a face when Chuck called her his step sister when he knew she hated that with a passion.

While that quad went to take pictures Dan was now over to where Winifred stood now joined by Spinelli and Maxie.

"I swear that Feddie had you in mind when he designed that," Maxie gushed for the millionth time about Winifred's prom dress as Spinelli let out a sigh.

"I'm so jealous of you right now."

His brother and girlfriend gave him a deer in the headlights kind of look.

"Damian is there something you're not telling us."

Spinelli paused wondering what that meant when suddenly he laughed.

"No, not about the Couture gown but about the whole second chance at getting to go to Prom thing. I mean as you know I was kind of a geek and well I never had a real friend till I moved to Port Charles and by then I was already in college."

"You never went to Prom?"

"I just said that didn't I Daniel, anyway no I did not."

"Man, if I wasn't such a cow Spinelli I'd say lets crash it. I mean after all my Prom going experience wasn't that savory."

"First off Maxie you're not a cow," he said gently stroking her pale cheek, "and secondly why what happened."

"Ok, so first off my date was my cousin Lucas though I kind of had my eyes set on this other guy....but anyway so I almost didn't even go to my prom because I was harboring a fugitive in my closet."

"I see you can't teach an old dog new tricks," Winifred said letting out a laugh as the young couple looked over at her, "kidding."

"Ok one last picture of all the couples," the photographer's voice rang out as Dan and Winifred moved to the other side of the room and then about fifteen minutes later the couples had all dispersed to go off to the big dance.

-

Maxie had also left the room at that moment with Lily leaving father and son alone together to have a man to man moment.

"So," Rufus said shoving his hands in his pocket, "are you ready son."

A smile crossed Spinelli's face as he nodded.

After all the weeks of planning he was finally ready to set the moment to make his move.

"I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he simply said as the two blondes came back into the room and Lily threw her hands around Rufus.

Maxie looked over to the two adults all engrossed in PDA and then looked over to her boyfriend and smiled.

"Do you think when we're that old we'll still be in love like that?"

Spinelli nodded to her and placed his own arm around her.

"So, Maximista are you ready to head out."

"Head out?" she questioned as she thought they were spending the night there at his mother's home.

"Yes, head out, I mean Dad is practically all moved in here as is Jenny and I'm pretty sure that after the dance Dan will be spending the night with Winnie weather it be at her place or a Hotel Room or something."

Maxie's pale pink lips curled into a smile as she remembered that the doctors not only had said that they could have sex during this pregnancy but that it was highly encouraged. She silently let out a sigh thinking that her man had a whole night of passion all planed out and in that instant all thoughts of body image fell out the window as she imagined lying there in his arms.

**PROM-**

Although the setting seemed like any other party that they went too in their young lives but there was still a sense of newness, of Magic in the air as the couples made turns around the dance floor.

"They are starring at us," Winifred said as they entered the dance.

He gently brushed her soft curls with his hand and smiled.

"Let them stair Win, it's your night and frankly they are just jealous."

She nodded as they continued into the room.

--

"I can't believe Dan Humphrey actually brought her to our Prom," one young girl who was part of Blair's 'Flock' said to another girl.

"Oh I know right, what's her name again...Winifred...what kind of name is that."

Silence.

"Oh my god...brain storm," the first girl said, "lets stuff the ballet box and make that outside win."

"Can we do that?"

"Duh...we can do anything."

The two girls giggled as Nate rolled his eyes. As much as he knew it would totally blow up in those mean girls faces if Winifred won the crown Blair would be totally pissed off and although he was Serena's boyfriend he was hell bent on fixing it so that Blair was the rightful winner as it was the young woman's dream since she was a little girl.

"What are you doing Nate," Serena asked slipping over next to him.

"Penelope is plotting to stuff the ballot box to make it so Winifred wins prom Queen."

Serena's eyes lit up.

"Can she do that? I mean Winifred doesn't even go to Constance."

Nate nodded.

"I know."

"And Blair..."

"I know."

Serena's face lit up like she had her own scheme brewing in her face.

**Humphrey Loft-**

The commute from the van der Woodsen's to the Loft seemed to take longer then usual and yet neither of the young adults were complaining as they exited the cab in front of the loft.

"So, home sweet home huh Maximista."

Maxie let out a small smile once again thinking that Brooklyn wasn't the first place she pictured when she imagined her dream life but with Spinelli she was happy.

Entering the apartment Maxie looked around as the early signs of the renovations were starting to take shape and simply smiled.

"So, Spinelli, what was it you had in mind in coming back to this place tonight," she asked as her mind was still set on the fact that he was secretly talking to Chuck about more then just club stuff and was planning to seduce her, "order in Chinese, watch Television..."

She then playfully began to kiss him as he fell right into her kisses and soon she backed him all the way into Dan's bedroom and practically on his bed when Maxie spotted an old Cabbage Patch doll holding an envelope that read 'Maximista'

Getting off him she picked up the envelope and opened it with much curiosity to see a note written in Spinelli's trademark chicken scratch. The note read about how much Spinelli loved her and how he was thrilled to be entering the next chapter of his life (the baby she had assumed) with her by his side. The note also stated that the doll sitting on the bed's name was Cedric and he was a gift from Dan to their unborn son or daughter.

Letting out a chuckle she turned back to where Spinelli had been moments earlier to now see him off the bed and kneeling down on the floor in a position Maxie had seen countless times before on television and in the Movies causing the blonde to Freeze in her tracks.

-

**PROM-**

The dance had been going on and it was truly a night for everyone in town to remember as the clock began to ticker down to the moment where the headmistress would announce the king and queen.

Nate and Serena had spent the majority of the evening making sure that Penelope's plan failed and Blair would take her rightful place as queen like she had imagined as long as she could remember.

"Even if you don't win," Chuck seductively began to mumble into Blair's ear, "You're still my queen."

Running her hand through his overly gelled hair Blair simply smiled while across the room Dan and Winifred were plotting slipping out as soon as the announcement was made.

As the song currently playing had ended the headmistress came onto the stage and began to give a speech about the traditions of the schools and how the students were the future leaders of America and finally took the envelope with the names and opened it up.

"Ok, so you're Class of 2009 Prom King is....Chuck Bass."

Chuck looked at Blair and shrugged. He didn't think he was going to win to be honest. He thought that the winner would be Nate for sure after all the young man despite all the political scandals that had befallen the Archibald family Nate had still been one of the most popular guys in school.

"And your queen is....Blair Waldorf."

Blair faked a surprise face and headed to the podium kissing Chuck sweetly before taking the mic from the head mistress.

"Oh my god this was so sudden," she began as Dan and Winifred took their leave and the rest of the prom gowns moved aside for King and Queen to share in a spotlight dance.

--

**Humphrey Loft-**

She watched as Spinelli sat there on his knees, a black velvet box clutched in his hands.

"Spinelli, what is this," Maxie asked as a smile crossed his lips.

"What does this look like," he asked.

"It looks like your proposing to me."

He nodded.

"Maximista I know we didn't get along at first."

She couldn't help but laugh inside at the truth of this as she let him continue.

"Then as we got to know each other I simply knew that you were the one, the one that I wanted to give my heart, body, and soul to. We were together through your sister's tragic death, through my trouble with the feds, finding my real family, and now in parenting the life form that is growing inside of you..."

"So that's what it is, a shotgun proposal."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Of coarse not, I have thought this out for a while now, in fact when I went to Port Charles over break it was to get your fathers blessing."

"You talked to Mac."

Spinelli nodded as Maxie smiled. Her father didn't kill the former mob teckie who that was defiantly a good sign right.

"So, Maximista is this yes or is this the next in a long line of rejections that the Jackal must take."

Her lips suddenly enveloped his and she smiled.

"It's hell yes," she said kissing him again before freezing and making a face.

"Maximista, what's wrong."

"The baby kicked," she said placing his hand on her stomach as they began to lay back on Dan's bed and reaping in the magic of this night they would never forget.

--

**TBC**

**I was going to do more with DanWin and Spixie but wound up not...Comment and let me know your thoughts**


	25. Chapter 25

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

**Constance Billard/St Jude courtyard**

Moving her hand around in the late spring sunlight Maxie couldn't help but to keep admiring her ring. It had been about a week since that night in Dan's bedroom when she had not only agreed to become Mrs. Damian Spinelli built that her child first kicked for the first time…

**_Humphrey Loft: A Week Ago…_**

_"So, Maximista is this yes or is this the next in a long line of rejections that the Jackal must take."_

_"It's a Hell yes," she had replied kissing him before pulling back making a face._

_"Maximista, what's wrong."_

_"The baby kicked."_

_Placing her hand on her stomach he immediately did the same as they began to lie on his brothers bed._

_"So," Spinelli asked now beginning to stroke his fiancé's hair, "have you given any thoughts as to finding out the baby's sex yet cause I'm sure Mac is just waiting for you to tell him he has another little girl to spoil."_

_"Mac," she began to let out a laugh, "are you sure daddy isn't just anxious as to know what color to paint this room."_

_"This room," he spoke as a goofy grin crossed his lips causing her to lean over and give him a sweet butterfly kiss._

_"Yes, I think that out child kicking was a sign that this will be the room turned into the nursery."_

_Turning his head to her stomach he began to direct his speaking to his unborn child._

_"What do you think, do you think you want your uncle Dan's room."_

-

**Constance Billard/ ST Jude Courtyard-**

Still looking at her ring now Jenny approached the older blonde a smile on her face.

"Hey Maxie, I am so glad my brother finally found his moment."

"And I can't believe you knew since Spring Break and you kept it a secret."

Jenny smiled as she thought of the many times she wanted to slip to her soon to be sister in law about Spinelli's intentions.

"Trust me, that was a hard one, anyway have you set a date."

Maxie shook her head. To be honest every so often she'd secretly fantasize about her dream wedding though all the while thinking that she'd never be the marring type and now that reality was sitting in she was at a loss as to what she wanted to do.

"No, I mean for all I know Spinelli and I could hop into a car after graduation today and head up to Atlantic City."

"There is no way that's going to happen," Lily said as she approached causing Maxie to smile.

"I've missed out on so much of Damian's life I refuse to miss out on his wedding day and intend to foot the entire bill."

"You will do no such thing mother," Spinelli's voice now rang out as he came over and placed a gentle arm around Maxie.

The young blonde looked over to her fiancé and smiled at the way he looked that particular afternoon dressed in a simple pair of kakis and a light green dress shirt.

"You are already most graciously paying for decorators to fix up the loft in Brooklyn for us and while I'm sure my Maximista can come up with oodles of ways to plan a lavish wedding it's simply too much."

All eyes were now on him.

"I mean I'd be perfectly happy if the two of us just got married by the justice of the peace at City Hall."

He softly began to kiss Maxie's cheek as Jenny piped up.

"At least that's more classy then Atlantic City."

Father and Brothers eyes now looked over to her.

"Atlantic City, you said that Maximista."

She simply nodded as he let out a small laugh.

This was to be the last of the wedding talk as soon the subject began to change into talk about Jenny's trip to Port Charles as she would be leaving to go to the airport the following afternoon.

--

**Constance Billiard/ St Jude auditorium-**

Inside the school's massive auditorium sat the elite seniors of the two Prep Schools as they prepared to graduate.

A smile crossed Dan's face as Nate looked over to where the young man sat looking down at his cell.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Dan Humphrey broke the rules."

Dan's normally pale face flushed a bright red.

He knew there was a no cell phone rule for the ceremony and yet he didn't care, he wanted to read the message that Winifred had sent him telling him congratulations and that she couldn't wait to celebrate with him afterwards. Placing his cell in his pocket he looked over to Nate.

"There are firsts for everything."

Nate just smiled back at him as Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Can you two break up your little love fest."

Nate and Dan simply let out a small laugh while looking over to where Blair and Serena were sitting gushing about one thing or another.

--

Soon everyone was seated in their seats while the dean began speeches. As she was talking Maxie began to giggle from her seat.

"She kicked again didn't she," Spinelli asked.

Maxie nodded as the young man placed his hand on her stomach while some girl named Nelly who from what he had overheard Blair lamenting about earlier was Constance's Valedictorian.

--

Watching the class of 2009 toss their hats it was now time for the family to meet up with the grads.

"That was such a lovely ceremony," Maxie said, "so much nicer then my impromptu ceremony at the hospital."

Serena simply smiled. She loved her future sister in laws stories, as they were almost as wild and crazy as her own.

"Do I want to know," Serena asked as she unsnapped her gown in front to revel a green and brown colored designer sundress.

Maxie let out a little laugh.

"Well it's not that exciting, I mean as you know I have a borrowed heart."

Serena nodded as during one of the families earlier meetings with Maxie Jones she told about how when she was a child she was given a second chance at life when she had her cousin BJ's heart transplanted into hers.

"Anyway so I had just come home from school and was all set to walk with the Port Charles High class of 2005 when I almost relapsed. So anyways my sister and her boyfriend at the time decided that if I couldn't go to graduation then graduation would come to me."

A tear ran down Serena's cheek.

"That's the sweetest thing I've heard."

Maxie smiled as she herself began to tear up as well and began to wonder if she could talk Spinelli out of their arrangement to NOT name their child after anyone as a Barbara Jean or Georgiana were sounding just as fitting as a Calista.

"So," Rufus's voice brought the blondes out of their moment, "Serena any big parties planed for you guys now that you graduated."

"Well," Chuck said butting in, "I have a small get together planed in my suite."

"And by small you mean me, Maximista, Winifred and the whole Constance/St Jude senior class right."

"Damn straight Damian," Chuck paused and looked over to where the parents, Jenny and Eric were standing, "though the little ones can come too."

He grinned as he placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder as she coiled back in disgust.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I have to pack."

"Suit yourself Jennifer, what about you Eric."

The young boy who thought of Chuck Bass to be as much of a brother figure to him as Damian was simply shook his head.

"I'll take a rain check, parties like that aren't my scene."

Nodding he turned to where Blair was standing and escorted her to his limo which had readily been waiting for them.

--

**van der Woodsens: The following Day-**

The youngest of the Humphrey clan was leaving town on this early June morning and heading out via private plane to the small town or Port Charles to spend the bulk of her summer.

Entering the van der Woodsen living room Spinelli spotted his sister pacing before running into his arms, tears running down her cheek.

"What's wrong Jen, homesick already."

She shook her head as her brother held her in his arms.

"No, far from it, it's just well I'm worried that it's going to be just like last summer where I was interning for Eleanor Waldorf and had nothing to show for it."

Spinelli smiled as he had met Eleanor a few times and although she was nice to him he was one to read people and could tell that when the mood called for it she could be as icy if not more so then the Fashionista to whom his sister was to be working for this year.

"The fashionista I'm afraid will be as divalicious as Blair's maternal one however don't let that scare you. And besides the Valkarie's white knight I'm sure has your back not to mention all the friends you've made over the spring and those you have yet to of met.

Jenny nodded and felt a bit better after Spinelli's words.

"Thanks Dami, I needed that."

He smiled as they continued to talk a bit more before the rest of the family said their goodbyes.

The cabs honking suddenly broke them from their spell as Dan announced the cab had arrived and gave his sister a hug.

"Promise me you won't get into too much trouble."

"I promise so long as you promise me the same thing."

"Deal," Dan muttered as Jenny gave one last look at the house that would become her new home while eagerly looking forward to the adventures that would be ahead.

--

**TBC**

I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to follow Jenny's adventures in my Spin-Off piece Summer In The City. I have basic plot points in my head for both these pieces and it's just a matter of syncing up the timeline so that the latter can organically flow back into this when summer is over in my cannon. I am still open to any ideas and suggestions you may have for anyone as my muse is ever changing and again thanks to all of you guys via , Soap Fanfiction, Just You and Me, and Spinelli Online for your continued love and support.


	26. Chapter 26

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

* * *

**_So Upper East Siders Little J may be out on a new adventure but that doesn't stop me from continuing to dish the dirt on the rest of the elite. Chuck Bass is currently trying to clean up his act and I get the feeling this isn't another scam and the notorious bad boy genuinely wants to go good. As for some of the adults in this town sometimes it seems hard to figure out who the kids are in the family...Lily and Rufus I'm talking to you._**

**_More next time_**

**_You know you love me_**

**_XOXO Gossip Girl_**

**Victrola-**

The faint notes of Moon River were playing in the empty and darkened night club as the person tickling the ivories was trapped in one of his black and white daydreams he hadn't experienced in a long time...

_He had been sitting behind a piano in a smoky night club playing this exact same piece when she entered dressed in a sinful little dress that had hung to her every curve and sauntered over to the piano._

_As her warm breath began to brush against the back of his neck he began to tighten up as he cocked his head to the side and passionately they began to make out._

"Playing my song," a female voice suddenly spoke breaking him out of his daydream as he stopped playing and looked over to the female figure that stood in the small line of light that enveloped the room.

"Don't stop on account of me," Blair said as Spinelli simply smiled.

"Blair what brings you to Victrola?"

"It's Chuck's club, I'm Chuck's girlfriend."

Spinelli smiled.

"Right, right and I bet your wondering if when he's said he was here at the Club last night he was really here at the club and not off with one of his former cocktail waitresses."

"The thought never crossed my mind but since you brought it up."

"We were both came here last night from about an hour after Jenny's care left until pretty much dawn."

"And now."

"Meeting at Bass Inc one of the few pitfalls of his charmed life."

Blair let out a small laugh thinking she was worried for nothing, that Chuck was a one woman man now...her man.

"Anyway you never told me you could tickle the ivory like that, music I guess runs in the blood."

Spinelli blushed a bit at Blair's complement and wondered what Maxie would think when and if she ever heard him play.

"I guess," he simply said smiling, "you know, I can sing to."

He smiled at her as he began the song again

_...Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day...._

**Dan and Winnie's apartment-**

The young couple were taking in moment alone together on their couch as Dan leaned in to kiss Winnie as she pulled back suddenly.

"What's wrong," Dan asked thinking that in the five months that he had known Winifred Leads it seemed to be going alright and wondering why then she was becoming hesitant.

"I just...well it's stupid."

She nervously began to fight with a throw pillow as she spoke.

Dan smiled a sweet smile at her and scooted a few inches away from her in hopes that he'd make her a bit more comfortable.

She nodded silently thanking him as she continued to speak.

"It's just that when I asked you to move in here I hope that I didn't give you the wrong impression."

Dan bit his lip. He somehow knew that this talk would soon be coming up in their relationship and he thought he'd be more ready then he was for it.

Standing up he began to rub his hands nervously on the legs of his cargo pants.

"You can sit you know."

He shook his head, wanting to stand for the moment not out of any form of anger but simply to stretch his legs a bit.

"I know I'm being stupid," she continued, "I mean here I am a twenty something former FBI Agent turned book seller scared about having sex."

"You think I wanted to have sex."

"Well you're a guy with experience and it's been five months and I asked you to move in so..."

"You assumed Fred...you assumed that I only moved in with you for the sex."

She nodded, her brown curls flying every which way causing him to silently chuckle a bit.

"You know what happens when you assume right Fred you make a..."

She let out a laugh before he could continue tossing her pillow over to him.

"I know I know you only wanted to make out with me."

"You have to admit the making out part is kind of fun."

Her pale face began to blush as she thought about spending the afternoon curled up on the couch watching some independent movie while Dan's lips were enveloping her own.

"Yea, it is."

"So, while I'm up want me to pop some popcorn or something."

"Sure, you fix the popcorn while I fix my hair."

"I like your hair," he murmured flirtatiously as the door bell rang.

"Or I can get the door," she said now standing as she moved her way to the door.

Opening it she spotted a familiar blonde and rolled her eyes thinking that maybe she should have ignored their visitor and then maybe she would have gone away.

--

**Victrola-**

_...my huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me..._

The sound of clapping echoed in the mostly empty room as a voice rang out.

"Wow I didn't know my gal and my brother were such a talented duo," Chuck said heading over to where the two sat at the piano together, "maybe this could be the floor show."

Chuck deviously winked at the duo causing Blair to shake her head.

"I prefer to keep my performances private."

Chuck slyly grinned thinking back to the first time they got to know each other in the biblical sense. Blair had been dating Nate and they had once again got into a fight causing Blair to show up at the recently opened club where she decided to get on stage and flaunt her assets. After that performance Blair had continued to give Chuck a more intimate show in the back of his limo, a memory inked in both their minds like a tattoo.

"Don't say anything Chuck."

Chuck waved his hands surrendering to Blair as he turned to Spinelli.

"What about the Jackal does he feel like he's headliner material?"

Spinelli let out a laugh.

"Headliner...god no...."

"Will no one cut me a break?"

"Can I finish Bass?"

Chuck looked over to his brother and partner and let him continue.

"Though I wouldn't mind a gig or two every so often...I mean maybe we can convince out fair Blair to come out of her shell as it were."

The young mans blue green eyes drifted over to Blair causing her to smile a bit as she thought to herself that goofing off with Spinelli in that moment had been fun and letting loose once and a while in a non scandalous way was far from criminal. As she pondered that idea Spinelli had continued to talk.

"Or maybe I can convince my friend Johnny from back in Port Charles to come here for some dueling piano action."

"Johnny as in Zachara as in the gangster."

Spinelli nodded.

"The dueling piano thing I like but I don't know about having a gangster here in the club."

"Come on," Blair said, "it would give you that old time 1920's feel."

Chuck kissed her cheek thinking she was cute in saying that.

"Ok so dueling pianos in...Johnny Zachara not so much..me stepping out of the business end to perform once a month or so...we are defiantly on a roll here Bass."

--

**Dan and Winnies-**

"Maxie what are you doing here," Winifred asked with annoyance in her voice as Maxie pushed her way into the small apartment.

The blonde smiled at the occupants of the place and took a seat on the couch.

"Well Spinelli is off doing Victrola stuff so I thought I'd get to know my soon to be neighbors."

"So you mean to tell me the great Maximista simply wanted to borrow a cup of sugar."

Maxie cringed at Winnie's use of Spinelli's special nickname toward her but instead of retorting she simply smiled wondering if it were pregnancy hormones making her soft.

"No....It's silly I shouldn't of...."

Dan looked from a smiley Maxie to an annoyed Winnie hating being trapped in the middle of two strong determined women.

"Maxie, you're practically family and it's not uncommon for family to drop in."

He glanced at Winifred who gave a look of defeat.

"Thanks Dan," she smiled turning to Winnie, "and Winifred I sincerely hope we are not going two steps back."

Winnie now looked like a dear in headlights.

"Two steps back."

"Yes, I mean I was kind of hoping we could be I don't know friends."

"Friends," Winifred repeated smiling.

It was in that moment Maxie looked over at the popcorn popper on the table and the state of Winifred's hair from across the room.

"Daniel be a dear and pop us some popcorn while I play with Winifred's hair."

The young couple simply complied knowing they couldn't argue with a pregnant woman especially since that woman was one Maxie Jones.

--

**TBC**

_I know it's kind of filler and I'm sorry. I have made a bit of an outline in the hopes of syncing this and Summer in the City together so I hope you don't mind the sometimes necessary filler spots to make both fics fit. Anyway thanks for reading and be sure to leave a comment/review_


	27. Chapter 27

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

Ok so I'm trying to keep the pacing of this and Summer In the City on par with my outline and each other while letting my muse not be to restrictive. That being said I hope that I still have my groove going on with this and that fans of both fandoms still like this.

* * *

**van der Woodsen's-**

Spinelli was sitting on the posh leather couch of his mother's home while flipping through an old Rolling Stone that was lying on the otherwise perfect table.

"So did dad text you too," Dan asked as he entered the room and took a seat next to his older brother.

Spinelli shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to drop by to talk to Lily about the decorators and such."

Dan nodded.

"Well since you're here we need to talk."

Smirking Spinelli decided to use his own brand of snark with Dan.

"Are you breaking up with me as your brother?"

Laughing at that one Dan shook his head. He had to admit Damian did have the Humphrey clans sense of humor.

"That was funny..." he said choking back his laughter, "but seriously you need to get a hold on that girl of yours."

Spinelli bit his lip. He knew whatever Maxie wanted, Maxie would get and with pregnancy hormones kicking in she was getting that much more aggressive.

"What did Maxie do?"

"Yesterday she shows up at Winifred's and wanted to hang out."

"So."

"So..."

Spinelli's eyes lit up as he thought he was reading between the lines. Assuming that the Priestess and his brother were gaining carnal knowledge when his Maximista crashed he grinned.

"N-no, it was nothing like that," Dan said blushing, "I mean we were talking about but...no we were just watching a movie."

Spinelli nodded.

"I mean she was good company and all but next time could you tell her to call first."

Spinelli nodded making a mental note to tell Maxie this later.

He planed to open his mouth to speak again when Serena entered the room in a short silvery colored dress, frantically trying to put earrings on as she walked.

Dan looked over to the blonde and remembered a time when she would dress that way for him. That seemed like an eternity ago, when they were lovers not practically step siblings with a shared half brother too boot. Any thoughts of Serena now in that nature were quite incestuous.

"H-hey Serena you look nice."

"Thanks Dan, I have plans with Nate so I hope this is fast."

Spinelli was about to make a comment when Rufus and Lily entered the room.

"Oh good Damian you're here," Lily said.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the decorators."

"What did you need to talk about?"

"I was just wondering if Maxie and I could spend the night at the loft tonight if we wanted to."

Lily nodded.

"So mom, no rush but why did you summon us."

Eric and Chuck entered the room and looked over at the adults.

"That's what we'd like to know," Chuck said.

Lily placed her arms around Rufus and smiled.

"We just wanted to tell you that Rufus and I were going away for a few days."

"Were adults mom you don't have to tell us when you are going away for a few days you can just go."

She smiled at her daughter.

"I know we could of just up and left but we thought we'd be considerate and let you know."

Eric looked over to Spinelli and smiled.

"This is where mom reads us the riot act."

Turning to her youngest Lily rolled her eyes.

"I heard that."

Eric shrugged and as Lily's back turned back toward him he mouthed back.

"Here it comes."

"No parties," Lily said, "and I don't want to get any calls from the cops saying anyone got arrested."

She paused to look over to Spinelli.

"Or any call hearing you and Maxie eloped is that clear Damian."

"Crystal," the young man said as Serena looked at the clock on the wall.

"Can I go now...I kind of."

Rufus and Lily nodded.

"I'll walk you out," Dan said before turning to his brother again, "and you'll talk with Maxie."

Spinelli nodded.

"Talk to Maxie about what," Rufus asked.

Spinelli let out a laugh.

"Nothing dad."

"It better be nothing."

--

**Federico's Apartment a few minutes later-**

Spinelli headed to the designers loft where his beloved was still crashing temporarily when she wasn't with him in the remodeled loft.

"Knock knock," Spinelli said as his fiancé opened the door.

Although she was now roughly six months along she still looked as breathtakingly beautiful as she did when he first set eyes on the then bad blonde one from across Kelly's Diner. Sure back then he was hopelessly devoted to Lulu Spencer but there was some part of him that deep down inside fell in love with Maxie.

Dressed in one of her many pieces of maternity couture that Jenny, Feddie, and Eleanor were sending her she smiled at the young man.

"I'm not interrupting something am I, like you interrupted my brother and the Priestess the other day."

Maxie blushed a bit as he said this.

"Dan told you huh."

"Yea huh."

"You told me to make an effort."

Spinelli simply smiled before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Next time call first," he spoke as he began to gently nibble on her neck causing a chill to run down both of their spines.

Maxie reached over and began to unbutton Spinelli's shirt in that moment but even though he was very much in the mood he took a step back causing her to pout.

"It's cause I'm fat isn't it, you'd much rather sleep with someone thin like Serena or Blair wouldn't you."

Spinelli cupped her chin in his palm giving her an apologetic look.

"First off Serena is my sister which would be awkward and Blair is Chuck's girlfriend and..."

"You know what I mean Spinelli."

He nodded, he did.

"It's not that I don't want to sleep with you Maximista GOD knows that I do it's just..."

"Well if you're worried about my health the doctor..."

"I know what the doctor said but wouldn't you rather make love in what will soon be our own bed as opposed to Federico's Futon."

"Really."

"That was one of the reasons I was at Lilly's."

She tossed her arms around him and smiled.

"Thank goodness that Eleanor just sent me over some sexy maternity lingerie."

Spinelli grinned ear to ear thinking that he had to thank Mrs. Waldorf-Rose for that at a later date.

--

**Nate's(and Still Spinelli's for the moment) Penthouse-**

Nate stood in the doorway taking Serena in as she entered the penthouse.

"Wow, you look just wow."

"You said that already."

Serena then looked over to Nate who had on a pair of St. Jude sweatpants and a plain white undershirt. Looking at her own designer dress she gave one of her patent pouts.

"I see I'm over dressed."

Nate was still speechless.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"I didn't forget...well at least not our date."

"But you forgot something didn't you Nate."

"I forgot to tell you I made a later reservation."

Letting out a small laugh she was glad that was all as she fixed herself down on the couch and reached over for the remote flipping on one of those reality shows that was so staged it wasn't even funny as she awaited Nate to get changed.

--

**Humphrey (soon to be Spinelli and Maxie's) Loft-**

_A Few Hours Later..._

He had to admit he really liked that pink negligee Maxie had on as they were now entangled in each others bodies lying in the master bedroom of the loft after passionately making love to one another.

"I hope we can still be as spontaneous as this when the baby comes."

Nibbling on her neck there was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't loose her spunk and spontaneity when their child came.

"Speaking of our baby we have another appointment in a few days."

Maxie smiled.

"I know."

"Do you think that we can find out if were having a Jackal Jr or Mini Maximista this time?"

She shook her head.

"Only if the Jackal can keep a secret which is highly unlikely."

"Oh I can keep a secret."

Playfully looking at Spinelli she grinned. He was so cute when he challenged her like this and she was never one to back down on challenges.

"Do you want to make a bet Mr. Spinelli?"

He grinned at her knowing full well her history with betting.

"It depends, what are the terms"

He gently kissed her causing her to grin

"Terms hmmm...if you blabber the sex of the baby then I get to make the final choice in names."

"B-but I thought Maximista liked Calista if it was a girl."

"I said I'd keep it on my short list...anyway I'm not feeling Calista Spinelli."

She paused as she looked over at her stomach.

"You don't want to be named Calista do you?"

The baby in her stomach kicked and she flinched.

"It kicked; I think that means she does want to be named that."

Maxie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway that's a deal Maximista, my lips are sealed."

Gently kissing him she decided to change the subject.

"Anyway so about our wedding..."

"You're such a girl," he muttered as they began a second round of love making.

--

**Across Town-**

Nate was now dressed in a nice suit befitting Serena's gown as they sat across from each other at a small restaurant.

"So, Serena, did you ever think that we'd be like this again."

Serena smiled.

"Secretly I did Nate; I mean there is something to say about people falling in love with their first loves."

"I was your first love," Nate asked smiling his million dollar smile at her.

Serena blushed a bit and nodded.

"Though people may have thought Blair and me were the perfect couple, I kind of thought you were my first love as well."

She smiled back at him as a soft music began to play.

"Want to dance," Serena asked and Nate nodded.

Getting up they began to move across the floor thinking about how perfect the moment at hand was and wondering why they let Dan and Blair amongst countless other partners on both their ends prevent them from being as blissfully happy like they were now in this moment before.

--

**TBC**

**Ok so I wanted to add some Nate/Serena this chapter...pondering on weather or not I want to bring Vanessa or Aaron (most likely the latter) into this verse as angst for these two or if I have enough plotlines going on already. Anyway next chapter we finally find out the baby's sex...will it be a girl and will Spinelli be able to keep his mouth shut...stay tuned**


	28. Chapter 28

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

**OK so after my last AN I did decide for one of the mentioned characters to drop on in thought I don't think I will make them Serena and Nate angst but just as a fun cameo...also I'm totally taking from cannon Spixie for Rufus/Lily's scene**

**

* * *

**

_It's shaping up to be a summer of love here Upper East Siders. Our favorite parental units are off on a romantic get away while the parents to be seem to be sharing many PDA's in the baby department though we'd all like to know what color cigars we need to stockpile. As for little J we here even in the small town of Port Charles she seems to be embarking on a summer romance. As for me I'm secluded on a beach with my own special someone...till next time..._

_You know you love me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**NATE (and SPINELLI'S)-**

"So I took her to that bistro and we danced and it was simply magical."

Spinelli grinned as Nate was finishing up in telling his roommate about his night with Serena that he shared a couple of nights ago.

"That whole concept of Courtly Love was just pure genius."

The hacker simply nodded.

"Not that I don't thank the gods and goddesses everyday about my spontaneous yet amazing ride with my Maximista I just sometimes wish..."

"That you could wine her and dine her."

Spinelli nodded.

"However most of the time I think what we do have is simply perfect, like it was written in the stars before either of us was born."

"Well your proposal was very Courtly Love-eque."

Spinelli thought to the way that he set up that night at the loft with Cedric sitting on Dan's bed, the note she read before she turned to see him on his knees.

"I guess your right, so any plans with my fair sister in the near future."

Nate shook his head.

"Nope, how about you any plans with your Maximista."

"Nope, none what so ever, in fact I doubt I'll see her before our appointment tomorrow."

"So, are you going to find out about the sex?"

Spinelli simply nodded as Nate looked him over with a smile crossing his lips.

"There is a catch however."

"What kind of catch."

Spinelli explained the logistics to Nate about his deal before the young men decided to break out the Guitar Hero for a competition.

--

**WALDORF RESIDENCE-**

While their men were hanging around the apartment Serena and Maxie had been spending the afternoon at Blair's place.

"I think this would be a brilliant opportunity for you Maxie," Blair said, "I mean my mom wants to reach out to new demos and with the site Damian set her up this whole blogging idea seems brilliant."

Serena nodded.

"She's right M, I mean you've basically been demoted from Crimson just because your pregnant with is total discrimination."

"Not in the fashion world it's not S."

Maxie nodded as Blair was so right and the whole blogging for Eleanor really was a good career opportunity especially when she was about six months pregnant.

"I know this is so unlike me but I'm sick about talking about me."

Both younger girls looked over at Maxie.

"But you're a pregnant bride to be," Serena said, "I'm sure you have allot to talk about."

"Well a white dress is out of the question," Maxie quipped causing the two girls to let out a small laugh before the door opened and the sound of footsteps echoed from the hall.

Blair rolled her eyes wondering who was there.

"Mom...Cyrus...Derota..."

No response.

Standing up she smoothed down the hem of her skirt before grabbing the first object she could find and made her way into the hall.

"Death by Stiletto," Aaron said, smirking at his step sisters actions.

"Aaron, what the hell are you doing here?"

He gave her a shocked look as he didn't expect that kind of language from a lady like Blair.

"I kind of life her don't I."

"I thought you were in Africa saving the world or something."

"Even Superheroes need a break, anyway is my dad here."

Blair shook her head as the two blondes made their way into the hall as they wondered what the commotion was all about.

"Aaron," Serena screamed putting her arms around her ex while Maxie simply looked on.

"Wow Serena you look good."

Grinning ear to ear Blair cut in.

"She's back with Nate, so don't get any ideas."

"Nate, I thought you were all hot and cold with Nate."

"Get with the program; I'm hopelessly in love with Chuck."

Aaron rolled his eyes at the idea of his sister with a low life like Chuck Bass before eyeing the other much shapelier blonde in the room.

"Aaron this is Maxie, Maxie this is my step brother Aaron."

Aaron and Maxie shook hands as Serena spoke up.

"Maxie is my sister in law to be."

"She's too old for Eric and besides isn't Eric..."

"She's not Eric's fiancée; let's just say that Blair isn't the only one who got a new insta family."

"Now I'm intrigued."

"Well grab us some teas and we'll tell you all about it," Blair said smiling.

--

**ELSEWHERE-**

While the kids were living their own lives Rufus and Lily were cuddling together at a small bed and breakfast cuddling up after countless hours of love making.

"God as much as I love the kids I'm glad to steal this time away from them."

Rufus gave her a devil may care grin.

"The kids aren't kids anymore Lils, are you sure you just want to get away from Maxie and the thought of you being a grandmother in a few months."

"I can't believe you're alright with this whole thing GRANDPA."

His grin turned to a frown.

"Your right, it does make me feel old...we need to think of something cute that the kid can call us."

Lily nodded as the two continued to cuddle on the bed.

"Marry me," Rufus said after a lapse of silence.

Lily looked at him again as if she didn't here him.

"Marry me Lils, I mean were a family already let's make it legal in the eyes of god."

"I'd love to marry you Rufus but..."

"But you want your next marriage to be your last and I promise it will be."

Brushing his lips on her cheek she felt at ease as she whispered a simple, 'yes.'

--

**DOCTORS OFFICE-THE FOLLOWING DAY-**

'So I can't wait to meet this Aaron he seems like a cool person."

Maxie grinned.

"He totally is cool; he's traveled all around the world helping the less fortunate.'

"And you find him more attractive then the Jackal don't you."

Kissing Spinelli on the shoulder she shook her head.

"You're all the man I need Spinelli, well that is unless I'm carrying a Jr. Jackal."

Watching her place a hand on her stomach he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Have a change oh heart about finding out."

"Nope, you..."

Spinelli shook his head.

'Nope, though I am in a bit of a bind."

"What kind of bind, are you and Chuck disputing paint swatches or something."

"Actually I'm pondering that when we do make our love for one another official just you're your name will be."

"You mean if I'll keep my maiden name or be Maxie Spinelli."

"Or Maxie Humphrey," the young man muttered as their name was called and they headed into the office where Maxie received news that her pregnancy was going swimmingly while Spinelli found out that they were planning to have a girl.

--

**VAN DER WOODSENS-**

Later this same evening Maxie, Spinelli along with the rest of the family gathered around the dinner table as the adults were heading home and Serena had insisted their homecoming be met with a family dinner. Little did they know just how eventful this dinner would turn out to be?

--

**TBC**

_Dinner and More next chapter_


	29. Chapter 29

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

**van der Woodsen's home-**

Five of their six children along with Maxie were gathered around the table as Lily and Rufus entered the room.

"Well if it is a girl I bet she and Maxie will gang up on you at every turn," Serena said.

Chuck shook his head and glared at his step sister before looking to Spinelli.

"Nah, she'll be daddy's little girl and have this one accompanying her on the ivory while she practices for her ballet recitals."

"You play the piano Spinelli," Maxie said surprised, "what else are you hiding from me."

He was hiding the baby's sex but that was something she already knew he was doing.

"Mom, dad, welcome home," he said changing the subject as Lily and Rufus entered the room.

"Wow, the gang is all here," Rufus said.

"You called us to meet you here dad," Dan said causing the older man to nod. He knew that. He only wished that Jenny wasn't in Port Charles and was instead around the family table when he and Lily made their announcement.

-

"So," Lily said, "your talking about our grandchild, did you cave yet."

"Kind of," Maxie said, "he knows but if he tells anyone and I mean ANYONE he looses naming privileges."

His mom nodded.

"Gotcha, so what else has gone on since we left."

"No calls from the police," Rufus said, "that's a good sign."

The kids simply laughed as dinner was served.

--

"I meant to tell you when you asked what was going on earlier," Serena said giving her parents an innocent look, "Aaron's back in town."

"Who's Aaron," Rufus asked.

"Aaron Rose, Cyrus's son."

Rufus nodded as he now remembered the young man.

"Isn't Aaron your ex," Eric said hoping to stir up some drama.

Serena nodded.

"Yes, Aaron is my ex and my ex he will stay, I'm with Nate now and couldn't be happier."

Everyone nodded and that was the last that Aaron's name was mentioned that evening.

--

"I'm thinking about going to Port Charles," Eric said in a later moment of conversation.

All eyes fell on him.

"Just for a few days, to visit Jenny."

"I'm sure Jenny doesn't want visitors," Dan said.

All eyes fell on him.

"What, you don't go away to camp and expect your best friend from home to pop up out of the blue."

Eric simply smiled.

"Well your sister isn't at camp is she and I'm sure she wouldn't mind a drop in from me would she."

"I think going to Port Charles for a few days to see Jenny is a lovely idea Eric," Lily said thinking at least Jenny didn't have to hear about the news that was about to come via phone call and she could hear it face to face.

Rufus thinking the same thing decided this would be the perfect time to share the news with the rest of the family.

"Well, while Lily and I were away we did something."

"Please," Maxie said, "if this is about your sex life I'm sure I speak for all your children that they don't want to hear it."

The others shook their heads in agreement with Maxie.

"It's not about our sex lives," Rufus said, "I asked Lily to marry me and she said yes."

"Oh my god," Serena squealed, "it's about time you guys."

"So, did you two lovebirds set a date yet?"

"Why Spin," Maxie asked her fiancé, "are you thinking about having our wedding be a double wedding with your parents."

Spinelli made a face.

"No, that would just feel awkward to say the least."

"Agreed," Rufus said, "and no we haven't set a date thought we want to make sure everyone is home and with Jenny gone now and Serena and Dan leaving in August for school we were thinking Christmas perhaps."

Maxie clapped thinking to the past Christmas when her cousin Robin got married.

"Oh, I love Christmas weddings in fact I planed one single handedly last December."

Lily and Rufus smiled knowing if they needed help with details then Maxie would be the first one to call.

After that announcement Dinner wasn't any more eventful other then Chuck and Spinelli trying to coax Rufus into getting Lincoln Hawk to play at the club eventually.

--

**THE CLUB THE FOLLOWING DAY-**

"So dinner was a bust last night, any other suggestions for live entertainment."

Spinelli grinned.

"Are you holding out on me Spinelli?"

"Eli Love."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Eli Love, that's like a throwback to the eighties."

Spinelli grinned as he knew just where things were going.

"Exactly, well not for opening night of coarse but I was thinking that the new and improved Victrola could have like theme nights."

"Like eighties night."

Spinelli nodded as he clapped his hands.

"Exactly or like my brilliant beyond brilliant idea for opening night."

Chuck looked at him intrigued.

"Let's sort of go back to the original idea of the club, not the whole burlesque..."

"You mean sex club," Chuck interjected as Spinelli nodded.

"Yea, not that but like a 20's theme."

"I love it...so anyway what's with the napkin."

Chuck pointed to the cocktail napkin that Spinelli was scribbling on. Picking it up he read it to himself:

_Damian Spinelli_

_Damian Humphrey_

_Damian Spinelli-Humphrey_

_Damian Humphrey-Spinelli_

Taking back the napkin he smiled.

"Maxie mentioned to me you were pondering changing your name; I didn't think you were serious."

Spinelli nodded.

"I am."

"If you want my opinion I'd keep Spinelli, I mean your dad has Dan to carry on his family name and well you wouldn't be the same man if you weren't Spinelli."

The young man smiled and thanked his friend for that.

"Anyway back to the club," Chuck said as the men continued to work.

--

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

_Wow I so didn't see the rents getting hitched or at least making plans to though in theory it does make sense seeing as they share a son. Speaking of it seems the young man has made quite a metamorphous from when he arrived here six months ago. Gone is the awkward computer geek and in his place is a young entrepreneur with a stunning albeit very pregnant fiancé. But enough about Damian Spinelli the big question on out minds is Aaron Rose...How Long is he in town for and will he form a wedge in S and N's much anticipated reunion or not?_

_So Many Reunions so little time so until next time you know you love me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

--

**Waldorf Home-**

The opening of the new and improved Victrola was creeping up and Blair thoroughly intended to look perfect seeing as she was the girlfriend of the owner, well co owner now and with Maxie not in full fashion form she had the added pressure of looking extra fabulous.

Thumbing through the French Vogue her father sent her when there was a knock at her door. Looking up she rolled her eyes at her half brother taking in his sent.

"Geeze Aaron is that cologne or car air freshener you have on."

Smirking he took a step into the room sniffing the piney sent radiating from the sleeve of his arm.

"What, its 100 percent eco friendly."

"Whatever, I mean I totally believe in saving the world and all but not at the expense of loosing out on a social life."

Smirking at her he opened his mouth.

"Who says I don't have a social life."

"God, please don't tell me Serena ditched..."

"Nate, no, but I did meet a girl the other day who I found fascinating."

"Do tell."

Aaron grinned as he began to retell his step sister of the events of the other day....

**Central Park- The Previous Day-**

Aaron was taking a jog through the park when he spotted her sitting on a bench in the afternoon sunlight sipping some pink colored liquid from a water bottle and reading a book.

"Enjoying the book," he said pointing to the novel in her hand.

Looking up Winifred Leads spotted the young man and smiled as she dog-eared the copy of her well worn copy of Pride and Prejudice.

Flustered at this mans presence despite her current relationship with Dan Humphrey she smiled.

"Yes, I am enjoying it...."

She paused hoping that the young man would at least have the decency of sharing with her his name before they went on in their exchange.

"Aaron," he spoke, "my name is Aaron Rose."

The last name of Rose was familiar though in that moment she couldn't remember that it was in fact Blair's step father Cyrus's last name.

"Winifred Leads," she replied.

--

**Waldorf's – Present:**

"Winifred Leads are you mad," Blair said as she heard the name of her brother's new crush.

Taking a seat on the plush desk chair on the side of the room Aaron smiled.

"I take it you know her."

"Know her, Aaron do you make it a plan to steal Dan Humphrey's girlfriends."

He silently cursed himself as he heard this. Blair had to be shitting him she just had to be as what were the odds that he'd fall for a girl dating the same man that he had fought with and ultimately had lost Serena to.

Instead of making a retort however he let out a small giggle.

"Me and Humphrey have the same taste in women, what can I say sis."

"Please don't call me sis."

"Why not sis."

Picking up a pillow Blair hit him.

"Ouch," Aaron said, "so she's taken, what else can you tell me about Winnie."

Letting out a small sigh in knowing that Aaron wouldn't let up about this she decided not to fight it and simply tell the boy what she knew.

"Well, she's a former federal agent who almost sent Spin to jail...."

--

**Victrola-**

"So I got that Jazz band booked for opening night and if we play our cards right then we might just be able to keep them as one of our house bands as well."

Chuck grinned as Spinelli looked up from the clipboard he was holding.

"Now I know why I asked you to be my partner Spinelli."

"Was it my fathers musical connections Bass," he asked sarcastically as despite the way that they acted and felt toward one another Chuck Bass, much like Johnny Zacchara back in Port Charles quickly and surprisingly made the turn around from enemy to frienemy to friend.

"I was going to say your impeccable organization skills," Chuck replied as he curled his lips into one of his trademark smirks, "but Rufus's musical connections are a plus."

Taking the clipboard from his partner he began to scribble down a few notes of his own.

"Say, when Rufus marries Lilly could I call him dad."

Spinelli shrugged as he knew all about how Chuck's mom died when he was younger and his father had recently died leaving his then step mother Lily to adopt him.

"I don't see why not."

Chuck smiled as he looked into Spinelli's eyes which to his own eyes seemed to be sparkling even more.

"So big daddy, are you going to crack and revel to me the sex of the baby yet."

Shaking his head he took back the clipboard.

"Not a chance, I want to keep my naming privileges and not even Chinese water torture will make the Jackal crack."

"But you have to tell the decorators what color to paint the nursery or are you still going to paint it that hideous yellow color."

Spinelli couldn't help but laugh at that comment coming from a guy who was ballsy enough to be a straight man who dressed in shades of purple and pink like it was going out of style and making said colors look good at that.

"Actually I have a meeting with the decorators this afternoon and I'm going to tell them to paint the room pink but in doing so I face a massive challenge."

"And what is that, Maxie realizing you told not only me but the decorator you are having a girl."

"I never said we were having a girl."

"But you said the room will be pink."

Shaking his head Spinelli laughed. Chuck so had no idea of his life back with Stone Cold so he felt it was time to enlighten him.

"Pink is a rather soothing color and though it's stigmatized as being for girls you who dresses in the color should know that it can be manly as well."

Chuck looked down at the shirt he had been wearing that day which in fact was pink.

"Besides," Spinelli went on, "I used to have a pink room and I turned out fine."

Chuck nodded.

"So then if the pink room isn't your conundrum what is Spinelli...?"

"Well the meeting with the decorator is the same time as a birthing class I'm supposed to have with my fair Maximista and well I was wondering if."

"If Uncle Chuck can step in to help his future sister in law out."

"Please and thank you."

Chuck smiled making note that sometime in the future Spinelli would owe him one.

--

**Macy's Baby Section-**

"I swear Max are you planning to buy out all of Macy's baby section too."

"What do you mean too," the older yet shorter and pregnant blonde said putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

Serena let out a smirk as she thought of Maxie practically buying out the small baby boutique that they all visited a few weeks back as she didn't know nor did she want to know if she were having a girl or boy and insisted on buying every item in pink and the counterpart in blue as well instead of picking more gender neutral tones.

"I promise that I'll return all the items for the opposite sex," Maxie spoke in protest, "besides your mother seems to be sparing no expense for her first grand baby not to mention Mac who has sent me a good amount of money seeing as he can't be here himself..."

Serena nodded as Maxie began to ramble about some guy named Matt who was a 'pathetic looser but family none the less....'

"This is cute," Serena said picking up a Raggedy Anne doll, "I remember having one when I was a kid."

Pausing Maxie thought that they already had Cedric but Raggedy Anne was a classic and she made a mental note to fine a Raggedy Andy too cause you couldn't have one without the other right.

"So, how long is Aaron staying in town," Maxie asked now changing the subject from her shopping habits as Serena had dragged her out of the baby section for her own sanity.

Serena who had begun to finger through a rack of maternity dresses glad that she wasn't the one pregnant and that Maxie had a few designers on retainer looked up at her and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

Maxie shrugged.

"Cause he's cute."

"And you're engaged."

"It doesn't mean I can't look can I."

"Does my brother know you talk this way?"

Maxie let out a sigh as she nodded thinking to the times when she'd gush about Johnny even when the mob prince was with her roommate Lulu.

"Sadly he does," Maxie said before informing Serena that she needed to drop her packages off at Feddies before she headed to her first birthing class.

--

**Bedford Ave Gallery-**

Rufus asked if she wouldn't mind watching over the Gallery and she gladly accepted the offer as she thumbed through the pages of her book while the place was otherwise dead. This was until the bell rang from the doorway. Looking up she rolled her eyes at the young man who entered.

"Are you stalking me now?"

Aaron, who had came to the gallery after his talk with his sister simply grinned.

"Well I didn't know you worked her Winifred so how could I be stalking you."

She smiled as she thought he was kind of cute and if she wasn't in love with Dan she wouldn't mind giving him a chance.

"Well then, why are you here if it isn't to see me?"

"I wanted to see Rufus, talk to him about possibly setting aside space to showcase some of my new work."

She looked at him as if he was a deer caught in the headlights or something.

"You're an artist."

He smirked.

"That's what I said in so little words."

"That's cool, so what's your medium of choice."

Scratching his head he thought over her question.

"Well, I've done a few installation pieces but mostly I dabble in photography."

"That sounds cool; maybe you can show me some of your work sometime."

"And Dan won't mind."

She let out a small laugh wondering what he meant by this. Sure in her twenty three years of existence her love life only consisted of Dan Humphrey but she knew from the books and movies she had absorbed that it was perfectly fine for a girl to have a boyfriend and a friend of the opposite sex, after all she had Nate and the Jackal and on a good day even Chuck as her friend.

"No, I can have friends of the opposite sex. Why, would your girlfriend object?"

"I doubt she would if I had one."

Winifred gave Aaron an awkward smile as they exchanged phone numbers.

**Humphrey (Soon To Be Spixie's) Loft- later in the afternoon-**

Spinelli arrived at the Brooklyn loft and already began to see the transformation that the place had started to go through.

"So," the designer said as she entered the room, "Mr. van der Woodsen..."

"It's Spinelli," he spoke wondering why the decorator thought that he shared his mother's last name.

"Sorry," she spoke, "I thought Lily said her son..."

He bit his lip.

"I am her son..."

The woman eyed him curiously as to silently ask why the different names.

"Long Story," Spinelli said causing her to simply nod.

"Well then, Mr. Spinelli, so this is the layout right here."

She handed him a piece of paper which showed that Jenny's room would be transformed into a walk in closet and Dan's room would now become a lemony yellow nursery.

"Change of nursery plans," Spinelli said reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a chip of paint he had removed from the walls of his own once regrettably pink room.

"So then," the woman said smiling, "it's a gir..."

"Shhhh," Spinelli said while nodding a 'yes' silently to the woman.

Understanding that this was to be kept a secret the woman simply smiled and went on to tell him the other plans for the place.

--

**Birthing Class-**

Maxie was exhausted already from the shopping spree she had endured with Serena even though it was her choice and not her future sister in laws. Now all she wished to do was to curl up in Spinelli's arms as she learnt birthing techniques and whatever else it was that they taught in these prenatal classes that the doctor had recommended to her.

Looking around the room she saw no sign of Spinelli but she did see a familiar face.

"Does Blair know your someone else's baby daddy," Maxie said taking a step closer to Chuck who gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm a one woman man Maxie."

"Then why are you..."

She paused as one and one clicked together to make a two.

"Spinelli was freaked out so he sent you in his place."

He looked into her blue eyes which seemed to turn as cold as ice as she spoke. Knowing she was in a fragile condition as is with her heart he gave her a look.

"Breathe Maxie, Spinelli wanted to be here but he sent me because he needed to go to Brooklyn to talk to the decorators."

Maxie smiled glad that it wasn't some internal conflict but merely a scheduling one that prevented her fiancé from coming to the class and couldn't wait to share what she had learnt with him later on that evening.

--

**TBC**

**I know this was kind of a filler chapter and I'm sorry. Also I'm sorry that I don't have chapter 6 of Summer In The City up as I post this. I promise to have that up within the next 24 hours or so as I'm having some stressful moments with my own computer right now. Anyways thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing and I hope you still continue to like this.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

* * *

_The big day has finally arrived and while I wouldn't call the opening of Chuck's renovated club the see and be seen social event of the year. However I CAN say with conviction that it will defiantly be a hot spot for the who's who that haven't yet embarked on a summer getaway. Sp strike up the band and let the good times roll._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**Victrola-Hours before the Opening...**

Staff had been getting the finishing touches ready around her for the evening's festivities as she sat at the bar dressed spectacularly for the evening.

Footsteps echoed in the air as Blair turned her head.

"Chuck," she inquired.

The young blonde shook her head.

"Nope, just me, Spinelli said for me to meet him here for a private pre opening party."

Blair grinned.

"Chuck said the same thing."

Eyeing Maxie she had to admit that the blonde looked amazing for being roughly six month pregnant, then again with the blonde's cache of friends in fashionable places why wouldn't she look like a movie star.

"I love your shoes," Maxie blurted in the moment, "god I can't wait to wear heels again. I just hope my feet shrink back to normal size and..."

The sound of Maxie's phone went off.

"That must be Spinelli," Maxie said picking up the cell to read the text she just had received.

_M-_

_Good luck 2 U and Spin 2 Night._

_-J_

Maxie let out a giggle at the way John Zacchara texted in shorthand as Blair gave her an inquisitive stare.

"So was it Spin."

"No."

"Chuck."

"No."

"Mac? Federico? Who?"

"Johnny."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"You and that Zacchara guy are close huh."

"Yea," Maxie said as a devilish grin crossed her lips, "he's totally confiding in me about his relationship with a woman who get this, has a son the same age as he is."

"No," Blair exclaimed trying not to flash back to some of her own drama the past summer.

"Yes,'"

It was then a man who Blair recognized as one of Chuck's employees made his way to where they sat.

"Miss Waldorf, Miss Jones, Good Evening."

The women smiled as the man placed two familiar Tiffany Blue boxes on the table.

"These are for you."

They looked at the boxes and instantly noticed something was off. On one box it said Blair only it was in Spinelli's signature chicken scratch while the other read Maxie in Chuck's businesslike penmanship.

"Should we open the boxes," Maxie asked.

"Why not, who am I to turn down Tiffanies."

Maxie nodded as she picked up the card and opened the box to reveal a silver chain holding a butterfly charm that was encrusted in blue stones.

"Well if this is from Chuck," Maxie said clasping the chain around her neck, "the man has good taste."

Blair opened her own box to reveal a pair of exquisite diamond teardrop earrings that matched her outfit perfectly.

"The Jackal has good taste as well," she said removing the earrings she had on and placing them in her clutch before slipping on the new ones.

"Thank you," Spinelli's voice rang out from the dim club.

"I'm glad you ladies liked our little gifts."

Maxie and Blair greeted their boyfriends with hugs before hugging the men who gave them their gifts and thanking them.

"I thought that it would be sweet if we both gave each others girlfriends a little something," Spinelli said, "after all you both have had to put up with Chuck and my long hours here at the club."

The girls simply smiled again as Chuck headed behind the bar to pour three glasses of champagne and a glass of Sparkling Water.

"I'd like to propose a toast, Chuck said in his usual swagger.

--

**Outside The Club-**

Nate and Serena along with Dan and Winifred had arrived at the club at around the same time.

"Winifred," Nate said, "do you have your own fairy godmother on retainer or something."

Winifred laughed as she looked down at the vintage gown that she had picked up at a thrift shop for the occasion.

"Nope, just a good eye for thrifting."

Nate flashed his movie star grin again as he raped his arm around Serena.

"I can't wait to see how the place turned out, I mean I had only ever been to the old club one, maybe two times and I totally missed its opening."

"Well the Jackal is a genius, albeit he did have a penchant to get into trouble."

Serena smiled.

"Yes, but that was when he's been tied up with the mob."

"The mob, trust fund babies same thing right," Dan said.

"Not really," Winifred said kissing his cheek, "Anyway where is Aaron."

"Why were you going to try to pull the whole juggling two date's thing on me Win."

"You heard he had a crush on me huh."

Dan nodded as secrets never stayed secret in the town and the thought of Aaron Rose liking yet another girl he was with made him roll his eyes.

"He left yesterday," Serena said.

"But I thought he was planning a show at the gallery," Dan said.

Serena smiled.

"He was, but then he got the call that he was needed in Kenya or something and left again to save the world."

"His loss," Dan said as he kissed Winifred's cheek causing her to smile.

"Dan, you're so cute when you're jealous."

"I love it when you say I'm cute," Dan, "but I'm not jealous."

"Sure," the other three parties said laughing.

**Victrola-**

The party was soon in full swing as their friends had entered and other guests had arrived. It sure had the feeling that they walked though some kind of space and time portal and were back in a past decade.

As the jazzy music blared couples danced and drank, mixed and mingled while owners Chuck and Spinelli would look across the room while with their respected woman and smile at one another.

"A job well done Bass," someone spoke to chuck who had smiled as the sounds of microphone feedback echoed in the room.

Chuck nodded as he looked up to see Spinelli now standing on stage holding up a microphone.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to the grand opening bash of the new and improved Victrola. While every night won't be a swinging trip though time my partner and I hope that your experience here is magical none the less."

The crowd made some noise and Spinelli went on.

"Anyway, tonight we have a special treat for you."

Chuck knew exactly what Spinelli had been doing as they had been talking about this for a while now but Chuck didn't think he'd do it on opening night. Heading to the stage he picked up a second mic while motioning Spinelli to signal the pianist in the corner.

"What's the special treat," came inquisitive voices from the crowd as Chuck's face curled into a grin.

"The special treat, well I'm glad you asked. Ladies and Gentlemen, guests of Victrola please enjoy the musical stylings of my friend, my partner, my brother, Damian Spinelli."

The sounds of the keyboard filled the air as all eyes moved to where Spinelli was playing an old standard.

Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold.....

"I knew you can sing," Maxie said, "but I didn't know you could play too."

"You're impressed."

Maxie nodded.

"You and Johnny could so do a dueling act."

"Great minds Maximista."

"You mean Johnny is..."

"Coming here, not yet in the immediate future anyway but Chuck and I aren't putting the idea of a duel between me and the mob prince off the table just yet."

Maxie smiled making a face.

"What..."

She took his hand and moved it to her stomach."

"Our baby likes their daddy's music."

"I see she..."

Maxie glared.

"...or he," Spinelli said grinning not wanting to loose his naming privileges, "has good musical taste."

"So, I have another class tomorrow, promise not to send Chuck this time."

"I promise," he said kissing her neck gently before pulling her onto the floor to dance.

--

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

**Ok I'm going to TRY to stat on track with a weekly update though I'm having massive technical problems so if you don't see me it's cause I'm without a means to update (or by some miracle have a real job) Anyways...thanks for everyone who is continuing to read and review this and to any new readers WELCOME...**

* * *

_Greetings Upper East Siders,_

_In case you are living under a rock or are between summer homes at the moment Victrola's reopening bash was a success. Congratulations Bass, you finally done well for yourself...of course that could just be the Jackal's golden touch but...._

_Anyways the heat is scorching and I'm about to take my annual pilgrimage to the Hamptons for some R and R._

_Hope to see you there, if not until I return.._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

-

**Nate's penthouse-**

"So it's all planed out," Serena said, "we leave in three days."

Winifred gave her a look like the blonde was speaking a foreign language as Dan brushed her single French braid with his fingers.

"It's not as excruciating as you think," he said with promise in his voice thinking back to last summer. Who was he kidding it was excruciating though he hoped that with his father now Lily's fiancé things would simmer down.

"It will be fun," Nate said, "I mean the sounds the smells."

"The cougars," Dan said as the others gave him a death glare.

Kissing Serena's cheek Nate's face flushed a million shades of red.

"Who needs older woman when you have your soul mate right here?"

Serena melted inside as Nate said that.

He was true though, after all the men she had ever been with, and there was a laundry list of them. She came back to her first, to Nate, her best friend.

--

**Park-**

They had just had another appointment and all signs were good. Soon she'd have a beautiful, healthy baby boy or girl. She still wanted to be surprised.

"I can't believe how much has happened in a year," she spoke as she let out a soft sigh as they walked hand and hand through the park.

He paused to think of all that had happened and it was defiantly mind blowing. A year ago Lulu had killed Logan in self defense. A year ago Maxie made love to him the first time even though she took it back. Now a year later he had a real family in Lilly, Rufus and their children, a bright future with his Maximista and the baby they had on the way, and a promising career both with Victrola and his free lance web design work, not to mention the PI license he still held as a back up plan. Life was sure good.

His phone suddenly rang and Maxie's lips curled into a pout.

"Is it Chuck," she asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"Yes, we have an interview to do for some New York Life and Style magazine," he leaned over to kiss her cheek, "but I'll meet up with you later for dinner ok."

Maxie nodded kissing him back before reminding him to pick her up at Federico's place because she couldn't be at the Brooklyn loft while they were painting cause of the fumes.

As Spinelli left Maxie pulled out her cell and punched a button on speed dial.

"Blair, it's me Maxie..."

**van der Woodsen's-**

"Are we sure we have to go," Rufus asked his own fiancé as they sat in the massive sitting room.

"Yes, I go every year, so you're going to have to get used to it."

"What about the new and improved Lily."

Giving him a questioning gaze she rolled her eyes.

"New and improved Lily," she asked.

He flashed her a grin and nodded to her.

"Yes, well more like the old Lily, the one I first met."

"I've grown up Rufus...but I'm sure we can find room to compromise."

He grinned.

"So the Hamptons are still in."

She nodded.

"Ok, so if I have to go on this trip with you can you at least give me a clue as to when you want to set a date...?"

He paused.

"maybe I can talk our son into having a double wedding with us, what do you think."

Lily let out a laugh.

"I think Damian would kill us."

Rufus nodded giving that concept a second thought.

"well then, we do know that we need to wait till Jenny comes back to town."

Lily glared as if to tell him 'you think'

"And we need to make sure the kids are all home from school, assuming we don't get married before the end of summer."

"Yea, a wedding this summer would be a bit of a rush Rufus," she paused thinking of another variable, "and our grand child, we want this wedding not to be around Maxie's due date."

"Which is...?"

Lily scratched her head.

"I'll have to talk to Damian but I'm thinking perhaps sometime when the kids are on their Holliday break."

Rufus smiled.

"A Christmas wedding, I love that."

The couple kissed.

It was set; Lily van der Woodsen and Rufus Humphery would tie the not on Christmas of that year.

**Waldorf's-**

Maxie had headed over to Blair's and now they were sitting in the young brunette's room.

"I can't wait till I can wear one of these again," Maxie said holding up a bikini of Blair's she had lying on her bed.

"I'm sure you'll have your body back by next summer, I mean the perks of Spinelli being in our social stratosphere is that as soon as this baby drops you hire a personal trainer and you'll be back to a size 2 by Christmas."

Maxie smiled.

"Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it; anyway your call seemed urgent, what is wrong."

Maxie grinned.

"nothings wrong."

"Oh my god," Blair said as her mouth opened up into a shocked face, "you know the sex, you're having twins..."

"no and no...actually I set a date."

"Oh my god, when."

"When we are in the Hamptons."

"Like this year, like in the next week."

Maxie shrugged.

"Why not."

Blair just rolled her eyes thinking a million reasons why not. However instead of talking Maxie out of it she let the blonde talk.

"And I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor, and maybe talk with your mother about designing me something. I mean I know it's short notice for an Eleanor Waldorf original but it's not like I want anything too fancy, just a simply white sundress or something..."

Blair nodded as she took out a notebook with a huge grin on her face.

She was a hopeless romantic and couldn't wait to find out what would happen next.

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

**Cabana of Waldorf Summer Home...a week later-**

"Are you having second thoughts," Blair asked Maxie who was standing in front of a floor length mirror fixing her hair.

The blonde who was now dressed in an elegant white summer dress turned to the brunette and shook her head.

"I mean sure in a perfect world Mac would be here to give me away...but no I'm not having second thoughts, by this time tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Spinelli...no regrets."

Blair smiled as she thought back to the moment a week ago where Maxie asked her to help plan a wedding. Blair had been a bit hesitant partly cause the wedding would be a full on surprise for the groom and partly because how on earth could she possibly pull off a wedding in a week.

"Did I ever tell you about my cousin Robin," Maxie told her that day before explaining, in great detail about how the past October, then again in December Maxie pulled off the perfect weddings in such short notice.

"Anyway," Maxie said snapping back to the reality at hand, "So what is the plan."

Blair smiled fixing her own hair now and grinning.

"The plan is...."

--

**van der Woodsen Beach House-**

Spinelli looked at the garment bag that was lying on his bed as a voice rang out from behind him.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer."

Looking at Nate who was smirking his brilliant smile at the older man Spinelli just let out a laugh.

"Speaking of admirers where is my sister."

Nate shrugged knowing where Serena really was and yet he replied with a shrug.

"I don't know, most likely she's off by the pool somewhere, anyway it's been ages since we've had guy time together."

Spinelli nodded thinking this was most defiantly true.

"So, Archibald, what kind of male bonding do you have in mind?"

Nate grinned as he pointed to the garment bag on the bed that said 'wear me'

"Why don't you slip that on and I can school you on the local color."

Looking down at the light blue dress shirt and pressed kakis he nodded.

"Give me five minutes."

Nate nodded as he stepped out into the hallway and picked up his cell.

--

**Waldorf Cabana-**

"It's a go," Nate's voice rang out into Blair's ear from is end of the phone.

"Was that Nate," Maxie asked, "is he with Spinelli."

Blair nodded.

"They are currently at the van der Woodsen's but they'll be en route to the venue shortly."

Maxie nodded as Serena entered the room with a box in her hands.

Handing the box to Maxie the bride to be opened it up to revel the necklace Chuck gave her at the club's opening.

"My something blue."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Why are you doing all this tradition stuff if this wedding is anything but traditional?"

Maxie shrugged.

"It just feels right I guess."

Blair flipped open her PDA eagerly awaiting Chuck's text that it was go time.

"Ok, checklist time...old..."

"My hair pins."

"New."

"Dress."

"Borrowed."

"Your earrings Blair."

"And Blue."

"The necklace," all three girls said as a fourth girl arrived.

"So," Winifred said, "this is all so romantic I can't wait to see Spinelli's reaction."

The others nodded thinking that either Spinelli would agree that this gesture was romantic or he'd flee for the hills.

"Ok," Blair said, "so let's run through this again shall we, Nate leads Spin to the beach and...."

--

**Beach-**

Nate was walking with Spinelli going on about how they should head to the marina to check out his boat when they came across a tent set up on the beach with folding chairs underneath it.

"Looks like a wedding," Spinelli said as a devious grin crossed his lips, "maybe we could go all Owen Wilson and Vince Vaughn and crash it."

Nate gave him a look.

"I mean not to hook up with single bridesmaids we're spoken for, I mean maybe I can be inspired for my vows...plus I know we're rich but why pass up free food man."

"I don't know, Chuck would be mad if he found out that we were playing wedding crashers without him."

Nodding he was about to say something when Chuck came into eyesight.

"Well here's Chuck, we can ask him to join us."

Chuck approached and Spinelli was just about to open his mouth when he spotted Dan, Eric and his parents coming into view as well, well dressed and heading over toward the tent.

It was then Spinelli began to put together the pieces as although he was a genius logic wasn't his strong point.

"Whose wedding is this anyway," Spinelli asked subconsciously knowing the answer was his.

"Yours," Chuck and Nate simultaneously said confirming Spinelli's assumptions.

"Mine."

The men nodded as they lead him under the tent as a faint music began to play.

Winifred, Serena and Blair soon walked down the beach dressed in simple sun dresses clutching a single flower in their hands.

His brilliant Maximista was next glowing exceptionally bright like an angel dressed in all white except for the sapphire butterfly glistening from around her neck.

"Surprise," she muttered as their eyes soon locked together.

He was defiantly surprised.

"I love you Spinelli and I simply couldn't wait a moment longer."

He nodded as the justice of the peace began.

Reciting impromptu vows about how Spinelli made Maxie a better person and how Maxie (and the unborn child she carried) made Spinelli's family complete.

I do's were exchanged and their lips soon intertwined for their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Damian Spinelli.

"So," Spinelli whispered as they walked down the beach being pelted with soft beads of sand, "does this scheme of my fair wife's include a proper reception."

Maxie nodded and soon they were back at the van der woodsen beach house where an intimate reception was held complete with their first dance as man and wife.

--

**TBC**

**THAT'S the way Spixie's wedding should be if they ever actually go through with it cannon side...intimate and impromptu... LOL anyways thanks for reading**


	34. Chapter 34

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

_So Upper East Siders the dog days of summer as slowly coming to a close but that doesn't mean things are still heating up. As people are beginning to arrive back home after their summer retreats congratulations is in order for one of our young couples. It seems that Damian Spinelli (or did he change it to Humphrey or van der Woodsen I'm dieing to know) has tied the knot with his baby mama turned fiancé. So, did the grooms parents catch the bouquet or is there another couple waiting in the wings to be the next one to say their I do's...so long as love continues to be in the air I'll continue to explore who is with who._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**Victrola-**

Even though Spinelli and Chuck had been away the club had been in full swing which was why Spinelli was sitting now at the club looking over at the numbers from the past few weeks as Maxie was sitting on the piano bench looking on at him with a grin on her face.

"I love this...us," she spoke as he looked over to her.

She had an ethereal glow about her and there were moments when he would reach out to pinch himself thinking that this was only a dream and he wasn't married to the girl of his dreams.

"I love us too," he spoke kissing her cheek before heading next to her on the bench and tinkering with the keys.

"I can't believe the loft is ours as of today."

Spinelli grinned as Maxie began to nip his neck with her lips.

Yep, things were perfect, perfectly perfect.

"Get a room you two," Chuck's voice suddenly rang out as he looked up to see his brother slash partner standing beside him with his own girl, Blair by his side.

"Why, so you and Blair can have this room."

Chuck raised his eyebrow intrigued as he mentally thought of taking Blair on the piano when his brother and sister and law had gone there own way.

"No...Well maybe but...don't you have work to do."

Spinelli nodded standing up and heading behind the bar to grab the clipboard of work he had been working on.

"I've already done it," Spinelli said handing the clipboard to the younger man.

Chuck grinned his grin at him before looking down and smiling at Spinelli's job well done.

"So, I hear your finally moving to Brooklyn today."

Maxie smiled as even though that wasn't her dream home just the notion of being with her husband and soon her baby as well all under one roof made her warm and fuzzy inside, sure that could have also just been hormones but she really didn't care. She was on the top of the world and didn't want to ever fall off.

It was then Spinelli's cell rang and he looked down at his cell phone to see a familiar number that he hadn't seen in a while.

"I should take this."

Maxie nodded as she began to chat with Chuck and Blair about the renovations that had been preformed at the loft while Spinelli has stepped outside to talk.

"You got MARRIED," Milo Giambetti had exclaimed on the other end.

"Yes, it was totally impromptu, Maxie set it up."

He heard Milo chuckle thinking of Maxie's fragile state.

"Maxie set it up...wow it must have been something."

"It was..."

He then began to explain about the magical ceremony on the beach at sunset.

"I think Maximista's ambush was perfect in the long run because I kind of wanted to get married before our daughter was born."

"So it's a girl."

"Crap, the jackal has let loose lips slip."

"What do you mean?"

"If Maxie finds out I leaked the sex to someone my naming privileges will be revoked," Spinelli paused before continuing, "she wants it to be a surprise."

"Good luck with that."

--

**van der Woodsen home**

Lily and Rufus were stealing a moment together curled up in the master bedroom acting like their teenagers as they looked into one another's eyes.

"So, it's the big day huh," Lilly said, "your loft officially becomes our son's."

Rufus nodded thinking of when he entered the loft just the other day and took a look around. The place was a picture out of a posh homes magazine and was barely recognizable as the place where he practically raised Dan and Jenny.

Rufus nodded as he gently kissed her neck before caressing her bare skin with his hands.

"it's been their place ever since I moved in here with you," was all he simply said about that subject before he opened his mouth again to speak. "I thought of a timeframe for out wedding."

Lilly's eyes lit up at this.

"You have Rufus."

"Christmas."

"Christmas," she repeated.

"I figure our grand baby will be a few months old and the kids will all be home from school."

"And I'm sure our daughter in law wants to show off her child to her own family and spend the holidays with them."

Rufus nodded thinking that this was probably true as Maxie hadn't been back to Port Charles since she had came to town late January.

"Well then if you can wait that long Lills what about when the kids are on Spring Break."

She was always told patience was a virtue and since she waited years to finally be with Rufus, the love of her life so what was a few months more.

"The spring sounds lovely Rufus," she spoke thinking in her head of all the different options she'd have in springtime.

--

**Victrola-**

Spinelli had gotten off the phone as Spinelli had re-entered the club.

"Yes," he heard Blair exclaim, "we'd love too."

"you guys would love to what," Spinelli questioned the couple as Chuck smiled.

"Your Maximista here asked Blair and me to be your baby's godparents."

Spinelli raised his eyebrow as though they had talked about it numerous times he had been under the impression that Nate and Lulu were going to be the baby's god father and mother respectively and so she was ultimately surprised.

"You did."

Maxie looked at him and flashed a guilty smile.

"I hope you don't mind."

Spinelli shook his head.

"I forgive you; anyway it would be an honor if the two of you were the godparents to out progeny."

Maxie smiled glad he approved of her choice before she noticed he clock hanging on the wall.

"We should get going Spinelli if we want to make the most of our first night in our new place."

Spinelli grinned widely knowing what the glimmer in her blue eyes meant.

"I'll see you two later," he spoke as the newlyweds left the club and Chuck soon true to his fantasies of earlier began to passionately make out with Blair and soon they were making love on top of the piano.

--

**Brooklyn Loft-**

"Are you sure they won't mind," Winifred spoke as they were lying on the couch of Spinelli and Maxie's new place, "I mean do they even know you still have a key."

Dan smiled.

"I am Damian's brother and well, until I head off to collage and you vacate Vanessa's and move into that sweet loft you found they are out neighbors and so..."

"You thought you'd or rather we'd play welcome wagon."

Dan nodded as he gently kissed Winifred's neck.

The two of them were defiantly getting closer now as the days slowly began to grow shorter and they both know that although they had slim to no past relationships that this was probably it unless Dan fell for some hot TA or Winifred ran off with some hottie Starbucks barista.

Moments past when soon Spinelli and Maxie had completed their journey from the night club to the loft and opened the door.

"I promise when you have your baby we will do this right," he said as they entered the loft and she flashed him a puzzled look. "I mean that I'll properly carry you over the threshold like I technically should have done when we entered my moms place after the actual wedding night."

She smiled as she made a comment to him about how they were a far cry from traditional but that was what made them even more special.

Soon their lips crashed into one another as Dan and Winifred entered the room to see the happy couple.

"Welcome home," Dan said now embarrassed that he decided to crash his old home to surprise his older brother.

Pulling back Spinelli smiled at his brother and mouthed a 'hi' to him before bursting out laughing as he counted his blessings and got ready to settle down for the first night in his new bed.

--

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

**van der Woodsen home-**

"Ok, so what's the plan," Dan asked looking from the clock on the wall to where his father sat.

This was the day Jenny was supposed to arrive back home from her summer in Port Charles and she had called a few moments ago to tell them she had a surprise with her.

"I'll go pick young Jennifer up," Spinelli said looking at his brother eagerly volunteering as he couldn't wait for his kid sis to dish the gossip on his former hometown.

His wife's blue gray eyes looked over to him as she touched her husbands shoulder with one hand and her stomach with the other.

"Spinelli," she spoke as if reading his mind, "You don't have to find out who is sleeping with who the moment Jen gets off the plane."

He flashed a devilish grin at her making her wonder if Chuck and him had been spending too much time together as he let out a small laugh while messing with her perfectly coifed hair.

"You know you want to find out."

Letting out a sigh Maxie nodded.

Ok so she did.

"So," Dan said thinking that his question wasn't really answered, "are you and Maxie picking Jen up or not."

"We are," Maxie blurted, "now what about a welcome home party because there should be a welcome home party right."

Laughter rang round the family table.

"There is," Lilly said, "though I don't think we need something extravagant..."

"That's a first mom," Eric spoke as Lilly glared at her son.

Serena interjected looking at the older blonde.

"Mom and I talked and decided that we didn't need to invite the whole school just the family."

"I've already called the caterer," Lilly said, "and we plan on having all of Jenny's favorite foods..."

**In the Air-**

"So who is who again," Michael asked as they were in the plane.

Jenny smiled thinking that she should have created a cliff notes as to who was who.

"Ok there is my father Rufus and his fiancé Lilly who are Spinelli's parents."

Michael nodded.

"My brother Dan who is dating Winifred Leads a former federal agent who I guess was in PC back when you were still comatose."

"Was she trying to get my father and uncle Jason arrested?"

Jenny shrugged.

"Heck if I know...you can ask her...anyways then Lily has two kids Serena who is dating Nate Archibald and Eric who you already met."

Michael nodded remembering when Eric van der Woodsen came to Port Charles.

"I like Eric."

Jenny smiled.

"Then there is Chuck, Lily's step son who she adopted when his father passed."

"Chuck's dating Blair right."

Jenny nodded thinking that Michael got it.

"And I thought my family was complex."

Jenny laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I think the fact that you have what like four fathers and a plethora of siblings and cousins with various parentals is more complex."

Michael let out a laugh.

"Touché, anyway I can't wait to see the look on the Jackal's face when he sees me up and about."

Jenny smiled knowing that when Spinelli found out that the young mob prince was her boyfriend he'd surely read Michael the riot act.

--

**The Park-**

Chucks lips caressed Blair's soft cheek as she looked into his deep eyes.

"Don't you have a family meeting you should be at," Blair spoke softly.

Chuck grinned.

"It's just about who is going to pick Jenny up at the airport and considering our history I doubt I'd be the chosen candidate."

Blair knew what history he was referring about and shook her head.

"Man if they still haven't moved on from the Kiss on the Lips Party..."

"They got over it; it's just that sometimes my past haunts me."

Blair now the one doing the kissing him on the cheek before running her hands through his hair.

"You've changed so much for the better, we all have."

He gave her another grin.

"I haven't changed too much I hope."

Blair just let out a laugh thinking he was still the same charmer even though now he was more a gentleman as opposed to the womanizing dirt bag she used to be repulsed by.

--

**Airport-**

About an hour had passed as a car had pulled up in front of the small private air port and Spinelli looked over to Maxie.

"Maximista, you don't look so good. Should I call Nate or Serena or someone to pick up Jen while I take you to get looked at?"

Maxie shook her head.

"I'm a little woozy but I've read the books and it's practically normal with how far along I am."

Spinelli nodded brushing her hair.

"Do you want to wait in the car then?"

She smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered before kissing his cheek.

He gave her a confused face wondering what he had done to warrant thanks and so he spoke...

"For what."

"For everything."

"Well then you are welcomed Maximista."

Kissing his wife once more he headed inside to find out where to meet his kid sister who was arriving on Jasper Jacks's plane at any moment.

-

"Dami," her voice squealed as she ran into his arms embracing him in a hug before slapping his arm.

"Ouch, Jen what was that for."

"For getting married to Maxie without me."

"She sprung it on me, in my defense."

Jenny flashed him a forgiving smile as his eyes drifted to the young man who had exited the plane that his sister was just on and began to walk his way.

From a distance the strawberry blonde teen looked vaguely familiar but it wasn't until he stood by Jenny's side that it all clicked.

"L-little dude," Spinelli stammered though the young man wasn't so little anymore in fact he was almost as tall as Spinelli was.

"Hi Spinelli," Michael said waving.

"Wow, this is a surprise."

Jenny smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, Carly and Jax said he could stay a few days and I didn't think dad or Lilly would mind."

"No, I don't think they'll mind at all. Anyway Michael I doubt you came her simply to visit me and Maxie."

Michael shook his head.

"No, it's not. Spinelli please don't be mad at me...."

Looking from Michael to Jenny he made an assumption.

"Please don't tell me that you're wrapped up in some illegal activities and have dragged my sister into them."

"I'd never do that to Jen, Spinelli we are dating."

"Dating?"

The teens nodded as Spinelli rolled his eyes mentally thinking that he'd have to talk to Michael about it.

"Excuse me, if you guys don't mind I'd like to hit up the ladies room before I go."

Spinelli nodded thinking his heart to heart would be sooner rather then later.

"So, how did you and my sister meet?"

"Yoga Class."

"Yoga Class."

"Kris thought it would be a good way for anger management..."

"And was it."

Michael nodded as between Yoga, swimming laps, and being with Jenny his rage issues were a thing of the past without the hassle of theory.

"Anyway one thing lead to another and we've had an enjoyable summer romance."

Spin nodded thinking he had one more question to ask.

"Have you and my sister..."

"Kissed...yes."

"Anything further."

Michael shook his head as even the thought of sex with Jenny never crossed his mind as an option in the past.

"Good."

He was about to speak more when Jenny arrived back.

"Ok, so I'm ready to go to whatever party I'm sure is being plotted as a surprise for my homecoming."

Simply smiling Spinelli lead them to the car however when they arrived he was greeted with something that he wasn't expecting at least not for a few more weeks.

"S-Spinelli," Maxie stammered holding her stomach, "I think my water broke."

Picking up the phone Spinelli called the hospital as Jenny began to call their folks and Michael instructed the driver to head to the hospital. All the while in their collective minds they hoped that nothing would be wrong with mother and child as their lives were all in a good place and they didn't need a tragedy to mar it.

--

**TBC**

**Ok so I'm early with an update impressive right? Anyway I have three more chapters planned of this piece and I don't know if I'll continue to post weekly or just post whenever I can (meaning faster then one post a week) just to get this done. Also if you haven't read Michael and Jenny's story check out Summer in the City which is a spin off of this verse...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

**The Car-**

"S-Spinelli," Maxie stammered holding her stomach, "I think my water broke."

He gave her a look as he thought he must have been hearing things. Maxie was still weeks away from giving birth.

"SPINELLI," she wailed as Michael and Jenny moved inside the back of the car with the young woman and Spinelli made his way in front next to the driver instructing him that there was a change of plans and they were not heading to the van der Woodsens but to the Hospital instead.

Picking up the phone he dialed the hospital to explain that his wife was in early labor and they were on the way.

In back Jenny looked over to Maxie.

"So, Jen, I see you had so much fun in Port Charles that you brought something back."

Jenny let out a small laugh as she brushed Michaels hand with hers before wondering if small talk was a wise distraction from the matter at hand..

"Hello mom," Spinelli spoke now on the phone with Lily.

--

**van der Woodsens-**

"Did Jenny's plane arrive in ok?" His mother asked.

"It did."

"Then what is wrong, I sense something is wrong."

Sucking in a deep breath he spilled to his mother.

"Maxie's water broke."

'Isn't it..."

"Early, yes... the car is heading to the hospitsal but I'd realy like it if you all were there."

"I'll call your siblings."

"Thanks."

Lily hung up to see Rufus's looking at her.

'What's wrong Lils?"

"Maxie is giving birth. And yes I know it's soon, anyway Damian wants us all to be at the hospital."

"And Jenny."

"She's fine, she's with them."

Rufus nodded picking up his phone to call Dan while Serena went to call Serena and Chuck.

**--**

**The Car-**

They were now official en route to the hospital as Michael began to lead Maxie in her breathing exercises.

"How do you know so much about birth coaching Michael, I mean no offence but you got out of your coma like four months ago so it's highly unlikely you got someone pregnant in that time."

He let out laugh thinking about his coma and about the fact that Jenny was his first girlfriend and nothing more then kissing had happened between them as she simply shook his head.

"My mom is pregnant again and despite her being a seasoned pro she and Jax want to do everything."

"Meaning you had to sit in on classes while Jax went jet setting across Europe."

Michael grinned.

"Exactly."

Maxie simply let out a smile thinking that she always liked the young kid even though he was the spawn of Carly and AJ.

"Why aren't we at the hospital right now," Jenny said looking over to Spinelli.

Looking in the back at his wife and sister he made a face.

"Traffic, but don't worry we'll get there soon..."

He then paused as he gazed lingeringly at his wife who he knew had medical conditions as he added in silent thought...

"...I hope."

--

**Nate's penthouse-**

"Oh my god,' Serena exclaimed as she flew up from the couch.

"What, did Jenny get back early and we are missing the party," Nate asked her.

Serena shook her long mass of blonde hair.

"No, Maxie is going into labor."

"Oh my god."

Serena nodded.

"That was my mom, she said Damian called and wants us all to wait for him in the hospital."

Nate scratched his head.

"Wait for him, but I thought you just said Maxie was...."

"Her water broke while Damian was in the airport getting Jenny; they are on the way to the hospital as we speak."

Chuck and Blair who were also hanging around at the apartment both sat and listened as Chuck's phone lit up that he had a message.

"I bet that was Lilly calling to inform me."

They nodded as Nate reached over for his keys and looked at the others.

"So do you all want to take my car or..."

Blair shook her head.

"Chuck and I will pass; we need to make a stop first."

"What kind of stop."

"I think Blair here wants to do some last minute shopping and I do too."

Nate rolled his eyes wondering just how much shopping had went on for this baby between Blair, Serena and Maxie thought the duration of this pregnancy.

"Ok then," Nate said as the two couple left the apartment, "well then I'll see you two there."

Blair and Chuck nodded as they headed to their own car and headed to make one final purchase.

--

**The Car-**

They were still stuck in traffic and Spinelli could have sworn that they moved maybe three inches and that was stretching it as the young man turned to the driver.

"Do you not realize you have a pregnant woman in the back who is going into labor?"

"I do."

"And do you not realize she has a heart condition and could possibly die in childbirth if she doesn't have proper medical attention."

"I I wasn't aware."

"Well then were you aware of just who I am. I'm Damian Millhouse Spinelli! My mother is Lilly van der Woodsen and this baby is her grand child. So I insist that you find a shortcut and get going."

Spinelli was shocked that the rant that was just spoken came out of his mouth as did Maxie who was in so much pain she couldn't tell Spinelli he was being to harsh on the poor driver.

"I'll see what I can do," the man said as Spinelli nodded before turning back to the trio.

"Maximista how are you holding out."

She screamed as Jenny and Michael looked over to Maxie then back to Spinelli.

"Dami," Jenny said, "I think this baby is coming weather we are at the hospital or not.

Looking at the two of them he told Michael to keep doing what he was doing as far as breathing was going as whatever it was it seemed to be working.

--

**Hospital-**

The whole family had seemed to be making there way to the hospital now as Rufus was standing over at the main hub.

"Can you tell me if a Maxie Spinelli checked in to have her child yet?"

The nurse seemed to look at Rufus as if he was speaking a different language.

"Or she could have checked in under her maiden name Maxie Jones."

Looking at some screen the woman looked back up at Rufus.

"I'm sorry, are you sure you have the right hospital."

Rufus nodded. He was sure as this was the hospital that Maxie's OB had been at and was the one that Damian had told Lilly they were heading to.

"Yes."

"Well then let me..."

"Excuse me," said another member of the medical staff heading to the hub, "but have you heard any follow up to the Spinelli case."

"This guy was the first I heard of it."

The nurse pointed to Rufus and the other medical professional just shook her head.

"That can't be good. Mrs. Spinelli's pregnancy is a highly risky one what being an early labor on top of her heart condition..."

As the two women were chatting Rufus headed to the family with a sad look on his face.

"So," Lilly said as she headed over to where Rufus stood, "what room is Maxie in, has she had the baby."

"I don't know, apparently they hadn't checked in yet."

Lilly shook her head.

"But he said that he was heading to the hospital as he was calling me so he should have been here before us."

"He could have been coming from the other direction," Nate said, "I heard on the radio on the drive up her that there was crazy traffic."

It was then that panic sunk in over the family as they wondered if Maxie and her baby would make it though the intense City traffic.

--

**The Car-**

The traffic seemed to be steadily clearing up to the point that the driver was able to reach a point where he could veer off and take a back way though time was still not on their side and they all were so not out of the woods yet.

"Ok," Spinelli said, "Maximista we are almost at the hospital can you hold on."

She tried to hold back a scream before she looked up at him.

"I'll try Spinelli I'll...tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Spinelli knew that the odds of the baby being born in the car got more likely as the moments passed even as they were getting closer and closer to the hospital.

--

**Hospital-**

'So did we miss it," Chuck said as he looked over at the family who looked to be distraught.

Dropping the bag he had been holding he suddenly feared the worst.

"Is Maxie...the baby...is something wrong."

Lily approached her step son and placed an arm around her.

'Nothings wrong Chuck; at least we are hoping that's the case."

He gave her a look as she explained that most likely the duo were stuck in traffic and there was no way in telling when they would get there and how mother and child would fare.

--

**The Car-**

They were almost ready to pull into the hospital parking lot and Spinelli pulled out his cell phone to give the hospital another call.

"Spinelli," Michael said as he was dialing, "it's time."

From the tone in the younger mans voice Spinelli knew what he meant.

"Hello, yes my wife is giving birth NOW," Spinelli spoke on the phone as suddenly a loud crying sound filled the air, "correction, she just did."

The medical staff came out to greet them as they arrived in the lot and immediately took Maxie who wasn't looking so good and was not responding to her name being called as well as the crying child to be looked at.

"You did good," Spinelli said to Michael and Jenny before the trio followed Maxie and the baby.

--

**Hospital-**

Moments had passed and Spinelli was officially told that Maxie had been given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl. As for the mothers condition she was getting her heart monitored though he was assured that her momentary blackout after the baby was taken out was caused from exhaustion and was perfectly textbook.

Maxie was still sleeping as Spinelli now sat in the nursery holding the baby.

"They said we could come in," Michael said standing by Jenny's side.

Spinelli smiled thanking them once more for helping him out.

"So Spinelli, have you chosen a name yet."

'Please don't tell me you are still hell bent on Calista or whatever it was."

"Calista," Michael mouthed rolling his eyes. It was defiantly a very 'Spinelli' esque name but he wouldn't think Maxie would go for it.

"No, I've been thinking Brenna Jones Spinelli or BJ for short."

Michael and Jenny thought that Maxie would defiantly like that he thought to name the baby after a young woman who basically gave Maxie her life.

Suddenly there was a knock on the nursery door and Chuck stood by.

"We'll go," Jenny said leading Michael to the cafeteria as Chuck entered holding the bag.

"BJ, I like it," Chuck said, "anyway I know mom and Rufus are eager to see their new grandchild but I just wanted to give her a little something."

Smiling Spinelli thanked him pulling out a stuffed Snow Monkey with a little note saying that the monkey's name was sweetie and that it was from Uncle Chuck and Aunt Blair.

Spinelli thanked the younger man before silently thanking god that both his girls had been safe and sound and thinking of how perfect and complete his life was becoming.

--

**TBC**

**I know this could be the end but I do have 2 chapters left...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

_So the past few days have been interesting to say the least Upper East Siders. That being said I'd like to welcome to the fold young Brenna Jones Spinelli, although I think they plan to change her middle name from her mothers maiden one to Jo. From the pictures that have already seemed to leak of the tot I can tell in ten years or so the world better be ready for her. Although this is the now and as the last rays of summer begin to fade away everyone is gathering together to say their finally goodbyes, well for now at least as school is back in session and as you know many of our favorite people are about to embark on a journey of higher education. _

_Anyway I have a going away party to plan so till next time._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**-**

**Loft-**

He looked at his blushing bride and mother of his child and a huge smile fell on his face as he had finally felt that in his young life he had it all.

"So," he said looking her over with his eyes and thinking that even though she was still slightly heavier then she was when he met her she wasn't with child anymore and wasn't as fragile, "are you up for me caring you across the threshold yet."

Looking at his smile she placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed her own seductive smile.

"I mean BJ is with grandma and grandpa for the next few hours so..."

She nodded as he scooped her up in his well toned arms and carried her into the room before placing her gently down on the couch.

Looking up at the paper banner on the wall that read: WELCOME HOME MAXIMISTA she smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I'm glad to be home Spinelli, I mean even being Lily van der Woodsen's daughter in law I was still subjected to that hideous hospital food which I swear was even worse then General's and..."

"And I was well aware that you'd want some real food," Spinelli said heading toward the refrigerator and opening it to pull out a bottle of Maxie's favorite iced tea as well as a over sized banana nut muffin.

"You are the best man...husband... ever."

She spoke taking a bite of the muffin and kissing him on his cheek.

"I hope when BJ gets older she finds a man as perfect as you."

As she said this he now realized what must have been going through Mac's head all those times when he was hanging out with Georgie and Maxie as the young man picked up a stuffed animal that had been sitting on the coffee table and shook his head.

"BJ isn't going to date till she's at least 20..."

Maxie let out a laugh.

"She has your eyes Maximista; I just know she'll have your fire."

Letting out a laugh she pictured her own crystal blue orbs looking back at her the first time

BJ opened her eyes.

"If she has my fire she better have your rationality and smarts to balance her out."

"Are you kidding me, BJ will be the perfect blending of beauty and brains and will defiantly have her entire extended family wrapped around her pinky finger."

Maxie nodded as they began to relish the few precious moments they had alone by cuddling on the couch.

--

**van der Woodsen's-**

Lily and Rufus were gracious enough to take the little girl for a few hours while Spinelli and Maxie finished up getting the nursery ready for their daughter.

The little girl was cooing in Rufus's arms while he was singing her a lullaby and Lily was looking up from her Bride magazine smiling.

As he placed her down in a playpen his fiancé spoke up.

"You're a natural Rufus."

"Well I did raise two of our three kids before so it's not like holding a baby is a foreign concept."

Lily nodded wishing that she knew Damian when he was a baby and was more hands on with Serena and Eric and didn't just dump them with a nanny from the offset just to jet off to some spa to loose all her baby weight.

"Right," was all she said, "anyway gramps...?"

"Hey don't call me that, I mean do you want BJ here to call you grandma just yet."

Lily thought about the fact that Eric and Serena were only a High School Junior and a College Freshman and the thought of being a granny was indeed ridiculous.

"Auntie Lily is out of the question right."

Rufus nodded and laughed.

"Let's see she already has Aunts Jenny and Serena and I'm sure that Blair, Winifred and Maxie's friend Lulu are her honorary aunts."

Lily nodded thinking this was so true.

"Hmmm, how about Nana, that's classy and yet doesn't make me sound too old."

Scratching his head Rufus nodded in agreement at his own fiancé while thinking of what he wanted the little girl to call him as she began to make a sound in her pen.

"I think little Brenna wants her Nana."

Lily smiled as she headed to pick up the child.

**--**

**Airport-**

Jenny looked into Michael's eyes with a saddened look in her own.

His time in the city seemed to fly by far too fast, especially since they were worrying about Maxie and her baby during the majority of it.

"I can't believe you have to head back to Port Charles already."

He nodded.

"I know, but Jax pulled allot of strings to get me into a Private school and I can't blow my first day."

Jenny nodded while pouting.

"I can't see why you couldn't stay here and have your step father get you into St. Jude's instead."

"I know, I'm going to miss you."

They engaged in a lingering embrace before Michael leaned over to kiss Jenny passionately.

"I promise It'll be Christmas break before you know it Humphrey."

"Counting down the days already Corinthos."

They hugged one more time before he headed to catch his plane and Jenny headed out to do some last minute shopping.

--

**Loft-**

A knock on the door a couple of hours later brought Spinelli and Maxie out of their blissful moment until they realized that it was Lily and Rufus and little BJ.

"Nana and Pop are here," Rufus said with a smile as he handed the pink bundle to Maxie.

"Come on BJ, mommy will show you your new room."

The baby squealed as Maxie left the room leaving Spinelli to be with his parents.

"Nana and Pop, nice."

The older couple nodded as they commented how they were glad that there son, the former king of the art of the nickname approved this.

"So," Rufus said, "I like what you did with the place son."

Spinelli nodded thanking him once more for the apartment before telling them to take a seat and bringing them out a drink.

"Ok, so ever since the wedding I've been meaning to ask you something."

Lily and Rufus looked over to him waiting for him to ask.

"Shoot," Rufus said.

Spinelli nodded and continued.

"Well, when I was raised by Miriam she was really religious you know. Went to church every Sunday... well she did, I stopped going after I landed in my rebellious state."

"And you want to know how religious we are," Lily asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"I was wanting to know if we needed to throw Brenna a christening, if Maxie and I needed to think about godparents cause personally I was thinking Jenny even though she is the aunt and then Michael Corinthos cause they helped deliver the baby."

The adults were about to open their mouth as Spinelli went on...

"Though Maxie most likely would say Blair and Nate seeing as they are our friends and for now anyway are not familial relations of ours and I'd most likely cave and choose them...so.."

"Well, to be honest," Lily said, "we aren't that religious but if you do want a Christianizing then well we can make some calls."

"I wouldn't want to impose, I mean I'd just as well have some going away party for my collegiate bond siblings and make it a combo Goodbye guys but Hello BJ."

His mothers face lit up as wheels in her head began to turn and she picked up her cell.

--

**A Ballroom at the Palace Hotel: a Few Days Later:**

He couldn't believe how fast his mother pulled this together however he was sure that Maxie and Serena helped her out a little bit as he looked around the room and the banner reading:

HELLO BRENA JO, GOODBYE NATE, BLAIR, SERENA, CHARLES, & DAN

Sure some of the older siblings were in fact staying in the city for college the idea of the Hello/Goodbye party was a brilliant one.

He looked across the room where Maxie was showing their daughter to Eleanor and Cyrus as Nate headed over to him.

"So, man how many hours of actual sleep have you been getting."

Spinelli smiled.

"Three if I'm lucky but it's all worth it."

Nate smiled as he looked out at the crowd.

"I can't wait till I leave for school Damian; I mean I'm so sick of this fishbowl."

"A plan of reinvention what will my sister say."

Serena approached as she placed one arm around Spinelli and the other around Nate.

"I say that's what college is all about."

Spinelli tried not to laugh thinking about his own college experience. A year at Oakfield community before transferring to Port Charles University his sophomore year, almost instantly getting entangled with the mob and never making it to spring semester.

"Well good luck."

"And good luck at fatherhood, you keep my little niece happy alright."

Spinelli nodded promising that he would to Serena before looking across the room to where Chuck was now holding a smiling little girl.

-

Chuck held the baby in his hands and looked like a complete and utter natural.

"I see you have Sweetie with you," he said.

Maxie nodded.

"She is glued to that monkey."

"The little princess has good taste."

He grinned his trademark grin now before talking in a whispered baby talk to the kid while Blair and Maxie tried not to laugh.

--

Later that evening the party was still in full effect though most of the people present were the family trying to relish every last moment they had before going their own ways.

Maxie excused herself from where Spinelli, Dan, and Winifred were standing now with BJ as she headed over to where Lily and Rufus were grinning on like proud parents.

"So," Maxie said, "now that this family gathering is coming to an end, when can we begin to plan your wedding."

The older couple smiled thinking that their daughter in law was back to herself completely already.

"Actually," Lily said, "I already have a date in mind."

--

**TBC**

**One more chapter to go. It's been real fun playing with these fandoms and this verse and even though I only have one chapter left I hope to leave it open ended enough to maybe continue one day. Also I did a new GH/GG piece not set in this verse called 'Love Game' it's an Ethan/Blair piece which can be found over on the invision free forums 'If Only In My Fantasies' and 'Just You And Me'**


	38. Chapter 38

**Family Portrait**

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

**WOW I can't believe that this is the end of this piece, time sure does fly huh. Before I begin I wish to thank all the people who have read this on the various sites I post this and to those of you who have read this long after I hit post on this finally installment. It's been an amazing ride and though Family Portrait may be done this verse will be far from over.**

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas Upper East Siders. And while most people are heading out to Radio City for a show or skating around in Central Park it is here at the Palace that the real celebration is about to begin. That's right, today Lily van der Woodsen and Rufus Humphrey plan to share their vows in front of their friends and extended family. It's certainly to be an affair to remember and with any luck it will be the last nuptials these two will experience until another one of their children say I Do._

_Here is to Happily Ever After._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**Palace:**

"Derota," Maxie called out into the hallways as she held baby BJ with one hand and a silver hair clip in her other.

She was set to be bridesmaid for her mother in laws wedding and she wanted to look her best.

The older woman who had been Blair's personal maid had graciously stepped into the roll as nanny last fall when the baby was born.

"I'm here Miss Maxie,"

The blonde smiled as she handed the girl over.

"Do you wish for me to bring her over to Mr. Damian?"

She shook her head.

"Would you mind holding this little one until the reception," Maxie asked hopefully.

Derota nodded as she really enjoyed taking care of the young girl when Maxie and Spinelli were busy with their own budding careers.

Maxie had kept working for Crimson by working out of both its Manhattan office and on its new Web-Zine as well as helping Eleanor Waldorf and her fashion house, thus why Derota was now helping out with Brenna. Spinelli meanwhile had taking a shining to being a big shot club holder and had been running Victrola by night while taking care of his little girl every spare moment he had.

Maxie looked in the mirror at her figure which was back to normal and the slinky green bridesmaid dress she had on and gave herself and approving look before heading back to the mirror to fix herself off wondering if Spinelli would show up for some pre wedding making out.

--

Spinelli however was otherwise engaged as Rufus wanted to steal a moment with his two sons.

"So Dad, you know you have,' Dan paused looking at his watch, "about an hour to back out of this."

Rufus let out a laugh.

"Back out, why would I even think of that?"

"Well her track record with marriage isn't the best for starters."

Spinelli looked over at his brother.

"I think with all my moms History with our dad this time will work."

"Care to place a bet on that."

Rufus looked at his sons and rolled his eyes.

"Boys boys, did I make the mistake of making you both co- best men."

"No," they both said together causing the older man to laugh as he fidgeted with his tie.

"Let me," Spinelli said helping him with a skill he himself had only just recently mastered.

Rufus nodded and let Spinelli help him out while Dan nervously began to pace the room.

"Dan what's the matter now," his dad asked.

"Let me guess, it the priestess pregnant."

Dan laughed.

'Not that I'm aware of no, though Winifred is part of the news I have."

"What news Daniel," Chuck said entering the room and placing his hand around his soon to be step brother.

Dan looked over to where Chuck and Eric now stood and smiled.

"Well as you know Winifred used to be a federal agent."

Spinelli let out a sigh.

"Don't remind me, though if it weren't for the Priestess's original assignment to send me up the river for my previous ties to organized crime then god knows where I'd be. I mean I'd probably still be back in Port Charles under the employ of Stone Cold if not six feet under from a hit gone bad. And Maxie and Brenna god knows about them."

Everyone nodded knowing that Winifred's meddling back in January was a true blessing.

"Anyway," Dan spoke, "like I was saying Winifred just got a job in DC and well...I'm transferring schools next semester to be with her."

"And your telling me this now," Rufus said.

Dan shrugged.

"I thought that if I waited till your wedding day it'd soften the blow."

Rufus nodded.

"I'm happy for you."

He smiled giving his son a quick hug as he finished getting ready for his big day.

--

"I don't need to go through all this tradition stuff," Lily said to Serena who was her maid of honor and was standing in the room with her and Jenny, "I mean it's not like it's my first wedding."

"Tradition is tradition mom," Serena said as she pulled out a box, "anyway something old."

Lily took the box and opened it to find a cameo choker that belonged to her mother who was previously engaged and couldn't make the wedding. Translation she still didn't like Rufus after all these years and the thought of seeing Lily's bastard son and his child, her great grandchild was out of the question.

"Thanks," Lily mouthed as Serena put the piece of jewelry on.

"Something borrowed," Jenny said pulling off the pearl bracelet and handing it to her soon to be step mother.

Lily clasped the bracelet on her wrist and gave Jenny a hug.

"Maxie should be here," Serena said, "she had something new and blue."

Just then the clicking of Maxie's heels filled the air.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly, "BJ left Sweetie in the other room so I had to track down Derota to bring it to her."

The other women smiled thinking how that stupid stuffed monkey that BJ's uncle Chuck gave her was her favorite toy.

"Anyway here is the something new and blue."

She handed Lily a blue garter.

"And try to tell Rufus to throw it in Chuck's direction."

Serena looked at her sister in law.

"No one has an agenda right."

"Come on, like no one else thinks that Chuck and Blair should be the next ones to tie the knot."

They all laughed as Maxie rolled her eyes.

--

Moments had passed and the wedding soon began. It was more traditional then Spinelli and Maxie's wedding the past July but in the same way it suited the older more experienced couple better then an impromptu beach ceremony.

The vows were beautiful and unlike all the grand weddings Spinelli had been to in Port Charles it went off without a hitch.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest spoke as Lily and Rufus kissed one another.

--

The reception was grand as well which was to be expected seeing as whose ceremony was.

Spinelli was now holding his little girl who had grown a beautiful mass of light brown hair that was pulled up in pigtails in the same pink ruffled fabric as her dress.

"I was wrong about you."

He looked over at Chuck and started to laugh.

"I think Uncle Chuck's going crazy BJ."

Flashing his trademark grin Chuck leaned over to play with his niece.

"I'm serious, I mean I've said if before and I said it again you've come along way from the geek I met at the Cosmopolitan last January."

Spinelli simply smiled as Blair walked over and tossed her arms around Chuck before smiling at Spinelli and BJ.

"The photographers want to take pictures."

--

A few moments later they all stood on one side of the hallway. The bride and groom, their six children, their daughter in law and grandchild along with the assorted girlfriends and boyfriends their kids had, including Michael who showed up for the occasion. It was quite an eclectic family portrait but it was their family portrait and no one standing there in that moment would have had it any other way.

**The End**

**Ok so how did you like the ending? Do you want to see more? Well my two possible ideas for book 3 would be to either have it follow Chuck/Blair/Spinelli/Maxie and baby BJ on their further adventures or to showcase BJ all grown up with the next generation on the Upper East side. Thoughts? Sugestions? Anyway thanks again for your love and support.**


End file.
